2199 Days
by RFRC
Summary: After Praimfaya scrapes across Earth and leaves no one to inhabit it accept Clarke Griffin and the rest of the Human Race stored safely away in the bunker, there's only one mission left, get to Clarke. As the final rocket disembarks from the Ark and heads down towards the Earths crusty surface Bellamy has only one thought lingering in his mind, Find Clarke... -BELLARKE INCLUDED!-
1. Chapter 1 - Radio

I hear her voice every day.

Every day I hear her soft voice through the small speaker in the control room, the room that no one dares to enter because of the unstable oxygen supply and the fact that the roof might cave in at any moment but I don't care. I will give anything to hear her voice, even if it means dying.

I have counted the days, 2198 days since I haven't seen Clarke. The first 87 days I thought she was dead, and then I heard her voice while looking for cables for Monty, the sound of her voice echoing down the hall and into the small compartment I was in.

I had ran like I had never ran that day, thinking she was on the Ark, she wasn't. Instead I was greeted by a small radio pulled from its place on the wall and frown to the ground in a heap of wires and mesh, some still connected to the control panel.

I called for Monty, for Raven for Harper and Echo, everyone came rushing in. They spent 3 days working on the radio, but we didn't have the parts, we still don't. Raven says she is still trying everything and as soon as she has made the most basic radio she will tell me.

It's been 2111 days, and still no radio.

Raven has a radar scanning a small patch of green about 2 miles from where we took off, I'm certain this is where Clarke is. It detects the amount of radiation on the ground and so far there's to much of it, but over the past few hundred days it's been going down, almost to the point where we can go back, we can all go back.

I can go back…back to Clarke.

The things she has said over that radio have sent me to bed with tears in my eyes, some nights I don't go to bed I sleep by the radio, wanting to hear her voice go on for ever. She has talked about the unimaginable, how there are new plants and the air is cleaner than ever, that its like the first day on earth when we walked out the drop ship.

Other times she talks about how hard it is, how the water turned her sick for days forced not to come to the radio, I thought she was dead yet again. After that I wanted to go down there more and more, checking the radar every day. The red bar slowly dropping ever so slightly as time stretched on.

After the 200th day in space, the others stopped looking at the radar like they had given up hope. We have the rocket and the supplies ready, we have everything ready. We just need the earth to be.

I wake up and open my eyes slowly. I look to the small porthole letting the glow of the earth sail through my small window. I look over to the wall and the small scratches littering the walls. I stand up slowly and take out my knife, looking over the blade not seeing it as a weapon anymore but instead a haunting object.

I walk over to the wall and add a tally to the many sitting closely together, tightly packed onto the metal wall. I sigh and place my knife on my bed and walk out into the corridor covering my bare chest with my same grey shirt and walking over to the supply bay.

I push through the doors and see Monty at a desk working away at a trinket in his fingers, a red light flashing and a small beep filling the room every few seconds, the Arks life support run from this very room.

"Hey." He says not looking up from his work. I nod knowing he's looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Raven?" I ask simply looking around at the many switches and buttons making my head hurt at the sight of them.

"She went for a walk a few minutes ago." He says placing down his trinket and covering his sore eyes with his hands.

"Get some rest Monty." I say not asking him but wanting him to. I watch him nod and walk past me patting me on the back and walking through the steel doors and out into the corridor.

I sigh and wipe my hand over my face, I will check the radio at noon earth time then get back to bed. I say to myself, making myself a day plan in my already messy brain. I head down the corridor towards one of the many large windows that cover the metal walls of the Ark.

I peer out of it and down towards the scorched earth, the remnants of any land mark that ever was or ever will be, gone, just gone. I look down and see a very small patch of green surrounded by a burning red colour, Clarkes home.

I look down to the small metal create by the window and take it in my hands moving it in front of the widow and sitting down on it, my eyes wondering the surface of the earth. Then I remember O, how she could be dead, or how she could be alive and starving, close to death. Or how she could be just fine. Having no idea that I'm alive and no idea that Clarke is down on earth.

I have heard Clarke talk about the bunker, how she can't get to it due to the amount of rubble. I hear her say _we_ more than often but I'm just putting it down as her missing us or her talking about the many things that live with her on earth, the animals and the stars.

She says she dreams about the stars and how she's working on a telescope so she can hopefully see the ring from Becca's lab. I want her to do it, I want to put I giant red flag on the ring that says. "WE ARE HERE" But it can't be done.

I'm woken from my thoughts by the sound of feet bounding down the hall and yells.

"Where's Bellamy? I need Bellamy!" Says a similar voice, Raven. I jump up from my seat and see her turn the corner to face me, her face flushed red and her hand holding her hip. Her leg brace wrapped tightly around her knee and an arm leaning against the metal walls of the Ark.

"What's happening?" I ask quickly walking over to her. I watch as she catches her breath and a smile makes its way onto her face, the flush in her face only getting brighter.

"It's Earth." She says still catching her breath. I grow worried, had the death wave come back, is Clarke going to be ok, what about Octavia? All these questions flood my mid while I stare blankly at Raven.

"Its safe, we can go down!" she says gripping my shoulders. I stare at her for a few seconds in shock before answering.

"What?" I ask quietly as if not believing what she had just said seconds ago.

"Bellamy, where going to get Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back

I stand there speechless, not knowing what to say, what to do. So, I just breath and smile, I'm going back to earth, I'm going to see Clarke.

"When?" I ask still shocked by the events that have just unravelled in front of me.

"ASAP, I need you to gather the remainders of the food and get the suits ready." She says making her way back down the hallway towards the Ark's life support.

I nod and walk the opposite way down the hall, the sooner I get down to that beautiful planet, the better.

I feel the rumble of the jets increase and see Raven flick a brightly coloured orange switch on one of the many control panels. I see her push 3 buttons before a voice starts speaking over a loud speaker positioned inside the small rocket.

 _"_ _Launch in minus 10 seconds."_

I grip the arm rests of my chair and look across the ship at everyone else, Murphy and Emori's hands firmly grasped and Harper and Monty doing the same. I look next to me and see Echo, her eyes closed and her mouth moving slowly, words pouring out. What I can only assume are priers to the Grounder Gods.

I feel the rumbling starting to intense and soon I hear a loud click, I feel my restraints tighten and my stomach move to my throat. I grunt and push myself down into my seat and close my eyes shut.

I wasn't paying attention to the count down.

I hear Raven shout something and open my eyes to see her looking at me, how can she be so calm?

"Where nearly in the atmosphere." She says flicking more switches and buttons with her gloved hands. I look to my wrist band and see the small percentage flashing a bright green colour, _15% oxygen left._

I take one last deep breath and start to relax, focusing on the loud roar of the engine and let my memories take me back to my first time venturing to earth, not knowing what was to await me.

Not expecting people who wore animal skinned clothing and bones as masks, not expecting one to fall in love with Octavia. Not knowing about the dreaded Mountain Men or the commander in a ruined long lost city miles away, the dreaded beasts and grounders who lived in the oceans and the warriors who represent their clans. Robots obsessed with a new world run entirely by her chips.

I feel a hard jolt and feel my lungs hit the back of the chair I'm sitting in. the air leaving my lungs and filling the helmet covering my head. I pull down air and open my eyes, meted by the smiling faces of my friends.

I watch as Raven flicks one last switch, one that I read the label of, _AUTO PILOT._ I watch as she stretches and pulls her arms behind her neck and gives everyone a gapping smile.

"Welcome back." She says pointing out the small window near the latch of the steal door. I look out and watch the misty clouds float past our window. We have made it, where through the atmosphere.

"I have set the location for the middle of that green patch right over…there." She says pointing out the window and down towards a large patch of green, trees and bushes covering the new landscape.

I smile at the thought of having my feet plastered deep into the soil of earth again and try to imagine the clean air filling my lungs once again.

I feel the rocket jolt again and sway to the left and soon the rocket is talking to us again, a thing I have not liked since A.L.I.E. I feel it sway ever so slightly and slow down and then a large clunk, the same clunk I heard my first day on earth.

I unlatch my harness and reach for the door. I grasp my hand around the handle and look to everyone else, I see a nod from Monty and a huge smile from Raven. I take all of them as a yes. I push open the door and twist the handle. I don't even step onto the dirt before ripping off my helmet and looking into the bright blue sky above me, the clouds we had just recently passed, water vapour now travelling down to the ground.

I fill my lungs with the air, Clarke was right, it does feel better than the first time, so much better. I see the top of a tree out of the corner of my eye and gaze at the colour it reflects into my eyes, the green just like the forests that used ot cover the earth. But my eyes wonder back to the sky, reminding me of her eyes.

Clarke…

I look down from the sky quickly and to the huge crater of dirt and rubble littering the ground, the dirt rich and brown, sinking into the cracks in my worn boots, the air now pulsing through my body.

I look across the crater and to the tree line, a small piece of metal poking out from behind a tree. what looks like tires and a type of disk stuck to the roof of the metal bars _, a rover_.

Then I see her, blond locks cut to her shoulders, leather strapped around her body and the ark's symbol strapped to her right shoulder. Brown, worn boots covering her feet and a sniper plastered to her side, her finger on the trigger ready as always. I can see her eyes from where I'm standing, as blue as the sky.

"You shouldn't breath the air, it might be toxic!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I hear her voice echo across the crater.

I don't have control over my legs or my body because before I know it I'm racing towards her. Faster than I think I have ever ran before, my legs hitting the ground and printing my footprints into the soft soil. I jump over a log and tumble over a small dip before racing up the small incline.

I see her getting closer and closer, then I see the gun drop and a smile stretch across her face, her eyes glowing the colour of the sky above me. Her hair the perfect lengh exposing her features and beautiful smile.

My feet don't stop moving, I continue to sprint towards her, my heart beat racing and my mind set on getting to her.

I can't stop myself because before I know it I'm smashing into her small from and strapping my arms around her in a tight hug. We fall to the ground and I feel her laughing into my neck, her smile contagious.

I feel myself smile and I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I squeeze tighter making sure she's real and that she's actually here with me, sure enough she is, right here where she's meant to be. In my arms.

I breath in her rich sent, just like it was the day I left her, the day I should have stayed with her, the day I should have forgotten Murphy and should have gone with her. To the tower, I could have helped, we could have gotten back before the rocket had taken off, we could have both made it.

But it doesn't matter now, because she's right here with me.

I feel her breathe out onto my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

"You're here…" She says into my neck making me hug her tighter, one hand around her back the other around her head.

I nod and smile. "Yeah, I'm here." I say back giving her a quick squeeze. I feel her squeeze back and hug tighter.

"Clarke." Says a voice from behind us. I quickly look up to find a pair of green eyes staring at me. A light grey beanie covering the top of her head and braided pieces of hair falling to the sides of her small face.

I slightly let go of Clarke but not completely, just in case.

"Madi, this is Bellamy." Says Clarke still in my arms.

"Bellamy from the stories?" She asks her face lighting up with a smile.

I look back to Clarke and I see her nod at who I assume is Madi. I slightly move away from Clarke and move to my feet then help her up from the ground catching her in one last hug.

I look to Madi and I see her blush and I give her a small smile.

"Bellamy this is Madi, we have been down here together." says Clarke walking over to Madi and swinging an arm around the young girl. I nod and look behind me at the others.

I watch as Raven rips off her suit and throws dirt up into the air, remembering how good it feels, and now does feel. I see Emori and Echo kneeling on the ground and praying to what I assume are Grounder gods for getting them back to Earth.

Monty and Harper a mess on the ground and Murphy, his hands in his pockets staring up into the sky. Where we had just been stranded for over 1000 days.

"Madi, this is your family." Says Clarke from behind me, gesturing to the others down on the fresh soil of planet earth.

I smile and look next to me to see Clarke and a full plate of food, earth is giving back.

I look into the flames of the fire and across them to the others, Raven with a smile still on her face and Monty and Harper's hands still firmly grasped like they are going to be taken apart.

I watch as Murphy throws a piece of fat into the fire and I go to yell at him before remembering the roast we have cooking over the fire this very second, this is the most I have had to eat since I can remember, living on algae and 4 millimetres of water a day can have some down sides.

I look over to Echo and see a knife in her hand, how she got it I have no idea, I will have to ask Clarke about weapons later.

"why not sooner?" Says Clarke to the whole group. I hear the chatter fall silent and then I hear Raven speak up.

"We had fuel problems first, then parts off the rocket were breaking, then there was the radiation problem." Says Raven from her place on a log across from me.

"It was safe to come down a year ago." Says Clarke back, her eyes not so warm anymore.

"Nightblood." Snickers Emori from Murphy's side a piece of meat in her fingers.

"We were just making sure, we were always going to come down." Says Monty leaning into Harper.

The circle goes quiet for a second and I feel the need to speak.

"As long as I knew you were alive down here, I wasn't going to let you stay down here…alone." I say keeping my eyes on the fire. I have learnt to show Clarke my venerability, I'm not so sure about the others.

And then it hits me, the only other person I can open up too, isn't here.

"Octavia…" I say silently, my gaze moving from the fire to the new earth under my feet.

"Bellamy I-" I feel Clarkes hand rest on my shoulder and I shut my eyes closed and re-open them, pushing it down.

"I know, but we can still try." I say. Placing my plate of food on the log next to me. "I'm going for a walk." I say before getting up and wondering off into the trees.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I watch Bellamy get up and walk off into the darkness and feel my heart sink, I just got him back, I can't lose him again.

"How was space?" I ask trying to start a new conversation after the last one burned out like Praimfaya.

"Cold, and crappy." Says Monty poking the fire with a stick.

"It was like being back in lock up, but this time just with friends." Says Murphy smiling over at Emori.

I look over to Echo and see her playing with one of my knives. I watch as she carelessly throws with it between her hands then stabs it into the ground.

"Being up there made me wish I had died in Praimfaya." Says Echo bluntly, looking me straight in the eyes with an icy glare.

 **Leave a review, they help make the chapters even better, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Remember?

**~Clarke's POV~**

I keep my eyes locked with Echo's and give her a glare back.

"You could have stayed." I say placing my plate on my lap and picking up a piece of the hog meat and dropping it into my mouth.

"Then I would have missed out on all the fun." She says back picking up the knife and running the blade between her fingers. I go to speak again when Raven buts in, stopping Echo from throwing the knife potentially at me.

"Ok, I think it's time we all get some rest." She says standing up and clapping her hands together.

"You will have to sleep on the ground, if I had known you were coming I would have made beds." I say picking up Madi's empty plate and placing it on top of mine.

"It's fine, I will never get tired of sleeping under the stars." Says Harper flopping down on the soil near the fire and looking up through the leaves and into the night sky.

I send Madi off to the rover to sleep and find a nagging feeling in my stomach as I go to lay down next to Madi.

 _Bellamy._

I look out of the rover door and into the forest surrounding the small fire and the others. I climb out of the rover and close the large steal door behind me.

I start walking into the trees and past a small creek when I see him, sitting on a log at the edge of the cliff. The cliff I had described to him so many times, the cliff where I had sat and talked to him every, single day. No matter how sick I was or how hurt I was. I crawled my way here.

There were days where I couldn't stop vomiting from the contaminated water, but I still made my way here, only it was at different times because I was losing hope that he was alive and I though he wouldn't hear me anyway.

I walk up and out of the tree line and sit next to him on the log. We both sit in silence for a few minutes, looking over the cliff and into the scorched landscape left behind by the death wave.

"Did you hear me?" I ask, my voice small and tired.

I feel him stiffen next to me on the log before I watch his head move into a nod.

"Everything." I hear him say. I feel relief flush through my body knowing he could hear everything I was saying, everything I was telling him. We sit in silence for a few more minutes and the question is on the tip of my tongue but I can't get myself to say it.

"I couldn't say anything back because we couldn't work out how. I sat by that radio every damn day. Everyday just wanting to hear your voice." He says. His voice tired and weak.

I feel tears welling in my eyes and words just don't seem to want to form. I keep my eyes locked on him, his eyes locked on the sky above us,

where we were born, were we _won't_ die.

"Say something…" He mutters, his voice soft and croaky.

His eyes meet mine and I see the tears behind them, even if they aren't visible yet, there brewing. I feel the words but don't know what they are, so I just let them out hoping they will make sense.

"I love you." They just slip out. So, I decide to continue.

"I love the way your heart is so big Bellamy, how you always decide what's right for your people. How on that last day when I told you to use your brain, you used it in the best possible way. Using it to protect the others and most importantly yourself." I don't register what I have just said but I can tell he has.

I watch as single tear rolls down his left cheek and hit his jacket collar. The second tear, I have ever seen him shed, the first being after the bunker. After Dax had attacked us, when we made our first step from being leaders, to friends.

And now where here.

I feel my face flush red and feel another tear roll down my face and land on the log bellow us, our eyes still locked. I don't even bother wiping my face, I lean my face into the nook of his neck and wrap my arms around his neck.

I feel his arms latch onto my back and warmth fills my body. God, I've missed him.

"I love you too Clarke." I hear him whisper back, his chin on top of my head and his hot breath tickling my skin.

I snuggle deeper into him, wanting to feel all his warmth, 1299 days without him, I deserve double the amount with him.

I pull away and rest my head on his shoulder, gazing out over the scorched landscape in front of us. The silence is nice, but I still have so many questions, so many. Many I know he can't answer, but I know I have to ask them eventually.

"How was space?" I ask against his shoulder. I wait a few seconds and eventually he answers.

"I hated it." He says. "I marked everyday, and found myself loosing track after a while. I came down to earth to leave that place, to start a new life with Octavia. I never wanted to go back." I hear him say. His voice tired and weak.

I nod against his shoulder in understanding.

"How was earth?" I hear him ask back. I wonder for a second how earth really was, If I should tell him really how hard it was the first year and how beautiful it was after that, he was honest with me, I will be honest with him.

"The first year was…intense." I say. I feel him stiffen against me, then I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer. He always knows what to do.

"I remember going days without food, It was hard. You guys took most of the food so I didn't have much but I made it last. On the 30th day I went outside and found it fine, so I stayed out there. The death wave had killed everything and there was nothing left." I say. I feel him squeeze lightly on my arm and smile.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, nothing disturbing us, nothing wanting to harm us. It's perfect.

I feel Bellamy stiffen momentarily and wonder what he's thinking before he says it.

"I found your cell on the Ark." He says only loud enough for me to hear. I think back to what I used to draw, my only inspiration the thought of going down to earth and seeing the wonders in real life.

"They are so beautiful Clarke." I hear him say, his eyes locked on the landscape in front of us, the scorched hills falling and climbing in front of us.

"Not as good as the real thing." I say. A whisper almost thinking back to before Pramifaya.

"In some ways, they were better." I hear him say. I close my eyes and think back to camp, before I scorched over 300 worriers and before we put out the last fire. I think back to Lincoln and the horrible things we did, the moment I nearly killed Murphy or the sight of seeing Finn carried into camp, a knife in his chest.

The moment I nearly lost Bellmay…

"How do you forgive yourself?" I ask thinking to all the horrible things I have done.

"I don't...I cant." I hear him say pulling me closer to his chest, his voice barley a whisper.

 **Leave a review if you want more!**

 **-RFRC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let It Begin

**~Clarke's POV~**

We both stare out at what seems like the rest of the earth until I'm convinced it's the 1300th day. I tape Bellamy lightly on the shoulder and sit up.

"Come on, we should head back." I say trying to hold in a yawn.

He stands up with me and we both walk down to the tree line behind us, the darkness of the forest like a blanket for the sky above us. What's left of the Ark still in orbit.

Our footsteps crunch as we make our way back to the quiet glow of the fire, I walk over to the fire and sit down on a log staring at the flames deciding whether to join Madi or the others under the stars.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Bellamy walks up beside me, blankets from the rover in his large hands, he holds out a spare hand to me and I take it.

"Come on." He says pulling me up from the log and over to a vacant space near the fire. I sit down on the ground, the soil pressing against my pants and finding its way between my finger nails.

Bellamy hands me a blanket and I take it happily and watch as he lays his own over himself. I lay down, my head on the earth and my eyes wondering to the stars where I used to look every night but find no need to anymore.

I roll over and face Bellamy. "Good night." I say smiling, happy that he's finally here.

"Good night Princess." He says back. That one word makes my smile even bigger. I close my eyes with my smile still plastered to my face and don't face the stars but instead the man lying across from me.

I wake up to the morning sun piercing my eye lids and a warm feeling covering my body. I slide the blanket off and look up to see Madi loading logs onto the fire.

"Morning my little Nightblood." I say getting up and walking over to the fire, the others still asleep including Bellamy.

"Morning." She says placing the last log on the fire. "No lessons today, I want to show them around." She says gesturing to the others. I nod and I watch her smile and race off to the rover. She comes back with my sketch book and I blush, not even Madi knows what's in that book.

"Not today, put it back in the rover." I say quickly not wanting the others to hear.

"But you draw every morning." She sates a little confused as to why I'm not wanting to draw.

"Today is different, everything is going to change." I say back not wanting to complicate things. I earn a small nod from Madi and I watch her walk back to the rover and place the sketch book back under the fur pillows then wonder back.

"What are we making the visitors for breakfast?" She asks and I correct her.

"They aren't visitors, their family." I say looking down to Bellamy and the others.

 _Well…some of them are._

I want to say, but don't. I watch her smile become bigger and I smile myself. "How about, berries and bread?" I say standing up from the log and getting to my feet. I watch her nod her smile bigger and we walk off towards the rover, breakfast waiting.

Soon Madi and I have breakfast completely ready and have spare berries for later. I pull the bread out from the fire just as Raven wakes up and gives us both a smile.

"Morning." I say giving her a berry. I watch her place it in her mouth and see her smile grow bigger if that's even possible.

"It feels like years since I have had one of them." She says reaching for another. I hand her four more and watch out of the corner of my eye as she walks over to the fire and sits down on a log.

Soon everyone is awake and eating away at their own berries and bread. I hear several groans and moans from Monty as he eats away and can't help but show another smile. I look to Bellmay next to me and see him talking to Madi.

"See if you do this, it's like jam." I hear him say before Madi answers.

"Jam?" she asks a little confused.

"It's like a paste that you spared over stuff, making it taste better." I watch in awe as Bellmay talks to Madi about other things he's eaten while answering all her questions.

"What was the Ark like?" I hear her ask next. I look to Bellmay and I can tell he knows I'm listening.

"Some parts where better than others, the view of earth was the best." He says not mentioning the "other" parts.

The next question I hear makes my breath hitch.

"What about Mount Weather?" Says Madi so innocently it almost makes it ok, almost.

Bellamy turns around and looks at me, I give him a small shake of my head and I see his eyes wonder to Monty before looking back to mine.

"You mean the Mount Weather food, right?" I hear him ask Madi and I watch her nod.

"Ask Monty about the pie later, he will tell you all about it." He says with a smile. I watch Madi give him a nod back and I feel grateful for the way he handled it, it could have gotten ugly really quickly.

I gather up everyone's plates and set them over near the rover before walking back to the fire pit to see Madi sitting between Harper and Monty, all three with smiles covering their faces.

I walk over and sit down next to Bellamy, wanting to talk to him about the Bunker, now that Madi is distracted. I sit down next to Bellamy and look over next to Harper and the rest of the others.

"Nicely handled." I say watching Madi talk to Harper and Monty, probably about the pie. I watch him nod beside me and I know he wants to talk about it as well.

"I will call a meeting later tonight, that way Madi won't hear." I say stiffening about the topic. I feel him nod beside me and I feel the need to reassure him, knowing he's doubting himself.

"Bellmay we will get them out." I say looking into the flames of the fire before us, consuming the logs like Pramifaya consumed earth.

He just nods again, and I leave it at that, deciding to sit beside him in silence once again.

I watch the first star appear in the sky and put Madi to bed telling her it will be a big day tomorrow. I sneak out of the rover after making sure she's asleep and meet everyone by the fire taking the maps form my rover and laying them out of the soil in front of the fire for everyone to see.

We all peer down at the map and the first thing I think everyone's eye lands on is the large red circle to the left of the map.

 _DROPSHIP_

I cough and bob down on my knees and point to the site where the bunker is. "Ok so here's the bunker, and here's us." I say dragging my finger across the map and to a spot marked with a small red _X._

"That's a lot of radioactive land between us and the bunker." Says Murphy sitting down next to Emori.

"The bunker is on radioactive land." Says Monty pointing to the bunker.

"What about the dropship? Is that radioactive?" Asks Harper standing up and looking down on the map.

Everyone looks to me and I feel their eyes looking me over. "I don't know." I say simply looking to the map.

"So, can we get to the bunker?" Asks Bellamy from next to me.

"Yes, but let's not make it an overnight trip." I say folding up the map and looking to the others.

 **More chapters tomorrow, make sure your following to be notified!**

 **-RFRC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dig

**~Clarke's POV~**

We all wake at the break of dawn.

The light cracking through the leaves of the green canopy above us. I pack the last suit into the rover and take a deep breath of morning air before closing the door locking everyone inside accept Bellamy.

I walk over to the camp fire and give Madi one last hug and a final goodbye before walking into the passenger seat of the rover, leaving her with all our belongings and a promise to be back soon. I look to Bellamy and give him slight nod and he starts the engine, driving off towards the ruined city Polis.

I look over to Bellamy and want to say something, anything and I find words just slipping out.

"Bellamy, what are we doing?" I ask my eyes locked on the dirt road in front of me.

"Saving Octavia." He answers with, his hands turning the steering wheel directing the rover around a small bend.

I mentally shake my head and ask the question again. "No, what are _we_ doing?" I ask this time and see his body stiffen. He knows how to hide his expressions, but not his body language.

"Clarke…" his voice is soft but still sends a dagger towards my skull, if it was to miss or not, I don't know.

"I…I just need Octavia to be safe first." He says his eyes on the road and tree's. I nod my head understanding, he does everything he possibly can to keep Octavia safe. I don't blame him for wanting to put Octavia first.

We drive over the first bump and I hear a small curse from the back. I slide open the small steel flap in between the seats on the wall behind me and talk into the back.

"Everyone ok?" I say into the back of the jeep. I hear a small grunt and peer into the back of the rover.

"Yeah, just hit my head." Says Murphy earning a small laugh form Emori and the others. I smile and turn back to the road, my eyes searching the trees and bushy landscape, enjoying it while it lasts.

I look up ahead and see the trees and bushes slowly start to fade, replaced by scorched landscape and burnt pieces of rumble. We come out of the tree line and I look into the distance seeing nothing.

"Stop here." I say to Bellamy and get out of the rover. I walk around to the back and open up the back door grabbing my binoculars from the door and looking to the others.

"If any of you even feel the slightest bit of sickness, let me know." I say giving them all a nod. I get a round of nods back all accept from Echo who just gives me another icy glare. I shake it off and close the door to the rover and jump up onto the roof. My hands scraping along the worn metal.

I step up onto the roof of the rover and pull out my binoculars and place them to my eyes. I look over the landscape and find Polis, well what's left of it anyway. I see the familiar ruins from my first trip there and recognise the main tower from it all, some concrete pilled higher than others.

I drop down from the roof and land on a mixture of sand and dirt both from the death wave. I kick it off my boots and step back inside the rover placing my binoculars on the dash board.

"Lets go." I say and Bellamy steps on the gas, taking the rover over the scorched dirt of what is left of earth.

We drive for another three or so hours and soon we arrive in what is left of Polis. I take a deep breath before stepping out of the rover and pulling open the door for the others to get out. Soon we are all looking at the once abandoned city covered in blood to the now crusty shell of the buildings that used to stand there.

"Anyone know where this damn thing is?" Asks Murphy getting out of the rover, a rifle in his hand.

"You won't need the gun Murphy." Says Monty from next to Harper.

"Yeah well, I'm not taking any chances after what happened when we landed on earth the first time." He says keeping the gun in his hands. I walk over to the rover and pull my only two handmade shovels and one Monty put together the night before in my hands before handing them out.

"Ok, guessing as that is probably the main tower there." I say pointing to the huge pile of rubble in front of me, some on the concreate in bigger slabs that three rovers stacked on top of each other.

"I would say the bunker is about there." I say pointing to where the rubble dips and evens out.

"Let's get to work then." Says Bellamy taking a shovel in his hands and walking over to the top of the pile, starting to shovel rocks out of the way.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

 _Find the bunker, find the bunker, find the bunker…_

The words are ringing over and over in my head.

I pull another rock out the way and carry it out of the whole I am currently in. I look over to see Clarke in her own hole, her hands grey with ash and the red strands of her hair staring to fade into a grey colour to match her hands. I force myself back into the hole and pick up another rock carrying it out of my hole yet again. My muscles screaming for a rest, a break even but I won't let that happen, not until she is in my arms.

As I carry the last rock to the top of my hole I look down to see Echo sitting on a piece of concreate, a small stone in her hands flying between each finger. Up in space I had thought about talking to her a few times but dismissed it, the things she has done, they can't be forgiven, even if they weren't what she through they were.

Even if she nearly killed _one_ of the most important things in my life.

"Back to work Echo." I yell over the several holes of rocks and ash covering what used to be Polis. I watch her throw the rock to the ground before standing up and looking at me. Eventually she steps down into her hole and starts to dig again.

I go to walk back down into my own hole before I hear a loud yell from a hole to my left. I look down in Murphy's hole and see Emori lying on her back, ash covering her clothes and hands and a huge smile on her face. Murphy next to her jumping up and down on the bunker door.

 **Loved writing this! Please leave a review if you want an awesome Blake reunion next chapter!**

 **-RFRC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Only Metal

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I don't hesitate and leap into the hole.

I land next to Emori and soon Clarke is by my side, a smile spreading across her face her eyes as blue as the sky above us, the sun scorching our skin like the landscape around us. I watch her help Emori to her feet and we all stand looking over the bunker hatch, the metal blending in with the grey.

"Now what?" Asks Harper throwing her shovel to the ground and looking at the bunker. I look to Clarke and I see her looking at it like it's a problem, a big one. One that will take a lot of effort to be solved, one that maybe can't be solved.

I look around at everyone else and see the same blank expressions. I sigh and slam my foot down on the bunker hatch before running a hand through my hair.

How could I have not though of this? I couldn't hear Octavia from the outside of the bunker and she was yelling to come inside, hell, they probably couldn't hear the screams of the ones who were chosen to be left behind.

I walk a few paces away from the bunker before looking back to its metal casing. "Can we make enough noise?" I ask everyone. No one answers for a few secnds before Monty speaks up.

"They probably didn't even hear the death wave, there is about four levels of concreate between us and the living quarters." Says Monty tapping on the metal with his boot. I shake my head and look to the ground.

"The only sound these people have been hearing are the sounds from the loud speakers, around the bunker…" He says looking to the steel door wide eyed his voice fading away in thought.

I look back at him knowing that face. "What can you do?" I say trying not to sound to despite.

"I can transmit a high-pitched sound through the loud speakers with the rover battery." He says smiling. "It will hopefully make it to the loud speakers and we might be able to communicate through a Morse code type thing." He says smiling at the rest of us.

I look to Clarke behind me and I see her face drop. "Clarke?" I ask a little confused as to why she is not smiling like the rest of us.

"How much battery will be left?" She asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Depends how long they take to open the hatch. I can leave enough to get back but judging how none of us are sick and it has been a few hours, I think were immune. We could get them out then lead them back to the forest" Says Monty. I wait for an answer from Clarke and hear a shuffle of feet.

"If they even open it." Says Echo and I freeze. I slowly turn around and look to Clark, a knife to her throat Echo's hand clamped tightly around the handle. I step away and look to the others who are just as confused as I am.

"Echo, put the knife down." I say placing my arms in the air.

"Any closer and she dies." She's says warningly. I stop in my tracks and look to Clarke. Her face so calm like she isn't in a life-threatening situation. I take a sharp breath when I see Echo press the knife into her skin, a drip of Clarke's blood dripping down her neck.

I watch Clarke wince and I stop myself from leaping form Echo and finishing the job on her.

"If you open that Bunker, I will have no Clan to return to. Roan banished me, I will not be welcomed into any other clans." She says keeping the knife at Clarkes neck.

"You know you could have joined our crew but after doing this it's a no." Says Murphy standing in front of Emori. I look back to Clarke and see the panic in her eyes and admire how it isn't shown in any other ways.

"What do you want Echo?" I ask placing my arms to my sides.

"For you to leave." She says the single drop of blood still dripping down Clarke's neck leaving a black trial.

I look to the others and they look just as confused as me, what does she mean leave? Leave the small camp we have back at the forest. Leave earth?

"What do you mean?" Asks Harper.

"I mean leave here and never come back." She says keeping the knife at Clarke's throat.

"And what's to stop us from shooting you in the head once you give us back Clarke?" asks Emori taking the rifle from Murphy and pointing it at Echo's head. I watch a sickly grin cover her face and I want to hit it off her face.

"Madi, the young night blood." She says looking to the rest of us. I watch Clarke struggle against Echo and watch her eyes tear up. "If you ever return I won't hesitate to spill her blood instead of Clarke's" She says two more drops of Clarke's blood dripping down her own neck meeting the first at the base of her collar bone.

My eyes leave Clarkes for only a second before resting on a figure at the top of the pile above us before they land back on Clarke, I knew we were missing someone, _Raven_.

I look to Echo and look her dead in the eyes. "No." I say simply.

"Bellamy." I hear Clarke say begging me to agree. I smirk and say it again.

"No." Echo looks confused by this and straightens up surprised not to get her way. I smirk and shake my head while Raven smashes a metal shovel into the side of Echo's head sending her tumbling to the ground, Clarke falling with her.

I catch her before she hits the ground and bring her to her feet. I lift her chin and look to the small cut across her neck and drop her chin. "You'll survive." I say while looking to Raven limping over Echo's body. A large bleeding gash running across the side of her head and the knife now only a piece of metal on the ash covered ground.

"What would you do without me?" Says Raven limping over to the bunker entrance. I smile and look to the locked bunker door bringing me back to reality. What we really have to deal with is waiting right in front of us.

"Now I think we have some work to do." Says Raven bending down to tighten her leg brace before looking to the rest of us standing around the bunker door.

 **I know I said I would do a Blake reunion this chapter, but there's plenty of time for that. Please leave a review, I love reading your comments!**

 **-RFRC**


	8. Chapter 8 - We Meet Again

**~Clarke's POV~**

I haul the rover battery into my arms and soon are meted by Bellamy. I watch as he takes the other side of the battery taking some of the weight off my back and helps me carry it up the large hill of rubble and towards Emori and Murphy's hole.

I look down into the hole and see Monty and Raven ripping apart a radio and half a satellite, their hands working relentlessly, hoping to get the bunker open.

"Do you think it will work?" I hear Bellamy say from the other side of the battery in our arms.

"I sure hope so." I say before taking my first step into the hole. We place the battery on the ground next to Monty and Raven and look down at the bunker entrance.

"If only we had the key." I hear Murphy say from the top of a large stone he is using as a seat. I nod agreeing, taking the key into the bunker was smart, yet also stupid. For situations like this, it would have come in handy.

I look down to Raven and Monty and hear a small grunt and see a small flash of light coming from the battery. I catch Monty with his finger in his mouth and a frown on his face. I look closely at his finger once it escapes his mouth from where I am next to the others and see that he has burnt it.

I watch Raven roll her eyes before placing one plug onto the battery and connecting it to a small device placed on top of the bunker hatch. I watch her slowly connect the brightly coloured wires before connecting the last one, a small spark flying in Monty's direction.

I watch as Raven expertly places the last plug on the bunker hatch and starts to turn on the battery. I fell the energy radiating off the box and soon I hear a small screech.

I cover my ears as the noise rings out, scaring every animal in a radius of three miles away, running for the nearest safe place. I hear the noise suddenly stop and I un-cover my ears. I watch raven tweak one wire before placing a small metal rod against the metal of the hatch.

I watch as she taps it over and over in the same pattern on the solid metal of the bunker hatch, each tap vibrating her hand and arm.

"What are you saying?" Asks Emori looking to the vibrating rod.

"Open bunker." Says Raven repeating the message over and over.

I look to Bellmay and see the concern. I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it might take them a while." I say looking up to him, how did he get so tall?

I watch him nod and I can tell he's only slightly convinced. I sigh and look back to Raven, her hand tapping at the same speed, in the same rhythm, over and over.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

My gut hurts and my heart aches, I haven't felt this nervous in a long time. I Remember saying my last goodbye to her, I remember her last goodbye to me, I miss her voice I miss everything about her.

I stand up and walk over to Raven, her hand on her chin and her body limp against a rock.

"How's it coming?" I ask, wanting to know if she even has it working.

"I will keep going for another hour." She says her hand still tapping away on the metal, each tap, one beep one sign that were up here waiting for them.

I look around at the piles of rocks and ruins and find the need to look around but only for a moment, I want to be the first to hug her. I step out of the pile and move across and past the parked rover until I make out what was probably the main street through Polis.

I walk for a few minutes before I see my first corpse, well part of one. I look to the hand sticking out of the rocks and all I see is bone, no clothing or skin, not even flesh, just bone. I lure my eyes away and keep walking up the rocky road towards another large pile of stone.

I look through and see it's not completely destroyed, a small opening like a cave visible from the outside. I bend down and look through the gap intrigued. I take one step in before thinking what this could possibly lead to.

The roof collapsing, parts of the rubble falling on me, another dead body, a pile of bones.

"It's safe." I hear a voice behind me and see Clarke. I turn around and meet her gaze.

"Any news?" I ask hopeful. I watch her shake her head in a small no and I nod back understanding.

I look behind her and see the arm hanging out of the rock, its fingers seem to almost move in the slight breeze falling through the rubble and ruins. Clarke follows my gaze and finds the arm and I watch her breath hitch.

What she does next I don't expect. I watch her walk over to the hand and lift the rock holding it down, then the next then the next. Until the whole arm is noticeable and exposed to the sun shooting down on us.

After all she has done, all she has buried. she still has time and will make time for this last sole, this is this why I love her? No, there are too many other reasons.

I feel a pain in my gut and look up towards the bunker. I feel, I know I can.

Without thinking I grab Clarke's writs and pull her up towards the pile of rocks, the bunker hidden inside. I reach the top of the hill and look down to Raven still tapping away.

I swear I felt it…

My thoughts trail off and the world seems to slow down when I see the latch door move. I watch as the bunker latch opens and Raven jumps to her feet looking at us, yet another smile showing.

I don't smile, not until I know she's ok. I feel Clarke's hand grip my hand, her fingers wrapping around mine and a slight squeeze push through my arm. I squeeze back and watch as the hatch swings open completely.

My heart stops and my breath seems to hitch as I watch dark brown hair appear through the bunker entrance, then I see her face.

Her skin slightly pale but beautiful at the same time, her eyes the same dark brown I remember and the Heda symbol of the commanders placed on her forehead, a symbol well known to everyone as power and strength.

I let out a breath and feel relief rush through my body, leaving hope and accomplishment in the place of pain and disgrace. I squeeze Clarke's hand one last time before leaping down the rocky slope and straight into her arms.

I fell her arms latch around her neck and I let out a shaky breath that I can't help. I keep her close and smell in her sent.

 _she's here, she's safe, she's in my arms._

I smile into her neck and I feel her do the same, I pull away only so I can get a better look at her, her eyes, her smile.

"Hello big brother." She says her voice just how I remember it, maybe a bit more matured, stronger but still hers.

 **Hey I told you guys there would be a beautiful Blake reunion, but there is still more to come next chapter so stay tuned, a new chapter everyday!**

 **-RFRC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bones

**~Bellamy's POV~**

"I've missed you so much O." I say into her ear once I take her in for another hug, no one else coming from the bunker.

"It's been so long." She says sniffing. I pull back and watch a tear fall down her cheek. I worry for a second before she smiles and I realize my eyes are tearing as well. I ruffle her hair like I used to do back on the Ark before she went to bed each night before sending her off to hug others.

I turn around and see Clarke gone from the top of the pile. I wonder where she could have gone but then I remember, the corpse. But why would she go back, especially when her mums inside, unless she knew something was wrong.

I look back to Raven and find her coming out of a hug with Octavia. "Can you handle this?" I say pointing to the bunker and Octavia. I watch her nod and I start my way out of the hole and back onto the ruined streets of Polis.

I walk past a now very awake Echo tied to the bumper of the rover and glare at her before hearing the sounds of rocks and earth moving ahead of me. I look ahead and see Clarke on her hands and knees clawing at the pile. Where the corpse had just been, the arm and rib cage now showing.

I jog over and see tears in her eyes then I suddenly see her stop. I look to her face and her eyes and see the tears coming and falling by the dozens, what seems like hundreds of tears marks falling down her cheeks.

Then I see the necklace in her hand, a ring threaded through the silver chain. I watch her fall back onto the ground and hold the ring to her chest, sobbing and whimpering.

I watch her and feel my chest ache just like it did for Octavia's only mere moments ago, when she was by my side for me, holding my hand. Helping me through all of this mess and here I am watching her cry.

"No, no no no no." I hear her cry as she holds the necklace in her shaking hands, more tears falling down her cheeks.

I run up to her and wrap my arms around her just like I did mere days ago. I hear her sobs only grow louder when she buries her head into my shirt, her warm face and cool tears sending shivers through me.

She has no one.

Wrong

She has _me_.

I sit down on the ground with her and hold her in my arms, my head resting on top of hers, my chin on the top of her head. Eventually she calms down, her loud sobs and cries turning into muffles into the ruffled fabric of my shirt.

I feel her first my shirt and sniff before lifting away and facing me. Her eyes blood shot and red, he face stained with tears. How such a strong person could fall apart in a matter of minutes nearly breaks me, but I have to be strong. I have to be strong for _her_.

"She's gone." She whispers, her eyes empty and grey. Not blue and hopeful like they usually always are.

"She wasn't the first out…and I just knew that if she wasn't." she trails of and I watch as her lip starts to tremble before pushing her face into my chest again.

I hold her tighter and slowly sway from side to side, as if in some way, it would send away the pain. I have been through it all before, seeing my mother die. Watching space swallow her, sent to be with the stars.

The poem reciting over and over in my head as I thought of Octavia. Not knowing where my father was, not knowing where he was when the mother of his children was being floated for having a second child.

I swallow and look down at Clarke, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. I sigh and look back to the pile, no others emerging form it yet. I feel her move and I let go slightly, but only enough so she can look at me, not enough so she can move away.

"The others will be waiting." She says raising a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Clarke." I say softly.

"No its fine, I…I want to talk about it later." She says wiping away more tears and squeezing her eyes shut. She is pushing the feeling down again.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I give Bellmay one last hug and squeeze him tightly. I pull away not wanting to but have too. My mum would want me to soldier on, keep going.

I stand up and take Bellamy's hand and I feel him move his fingers so that their interlocked with mine, not just in a firm grasp but in a trusted grasp, one that can't be broken.

We walk back over to the pile, our hands still grasped.

I look down and see Octavia, I watch the hurt flash through her eyes once she realizes I have been crying but quickly hides it just like her brother with a smile instead of a straight line and runs into my arms. I catch her and squeeze tightly, happy to see her again.

I pull back and she smiles again before putting on her commander face and looking to everyone in the hole we are now.

"Any where we can set up camp?" She asks the group even after all his time her weapon still strapped to her side. The swords handle worn and scuffed like she had been practicing.

"We have a small forest about a three-hour drive away in the rover, at least a day walk in the rover." Says Raven looking to me, almost asking permission if we could bring our people back there.

I think about it for a moment, it would be better to stay in the bunker, the forest would only make us want to use its recourses, and for all we know it could be the only one on earth.

"The bunker would be better." I say thinking about the situation.

"What about Madi?" Asks Bellmay from next to me, only loud enough for me to hear. I consider this and know I won't leave her their alone.

"I won't leave her." I say back thinking once again about the battery. I take a deep breath and look down to Octavia.

"Do you have enough recourses to house us and another?" I ask her looking to the rest of us and thinking of Madi. I watch as her face drops and then looks to the ground. I watch her feet kick a rock and then her voice starts to move around the hole.

"We had a sickness run through the bunker about a year ago. It started as a cough then attacked the lungs stopping the breathing eventually. 60 died, we are only just recovering now." She says raising her head and adjusting her stance, something Indra probably taught her.

And then it hits me, she wouldn't be bowling and looking so awkward if Indra was here, but she's not. Indra must have been one of the sick.

I walk up to Octavia and place my hand on her shoulder. "Can we go in?" I ask nodding towards the now open bunker door, the metal and red suits beaming at us from the ashy ground.

She nods and I nod back and take my first step down into the bunker. It smells like minerals and herbs, something I haven't smelt in a long time.

I look towards the large steel door separating us from the rest of the living population inside the bunker. I look out of the small glass pane and down towards the large amount of people gathering in the main meeting area, Jaha standing on a stage talking.

I sigh and look towards the others behind me, their foreheads littered with seat droplets and a burn starting to appear. I look to Bellamy and him and Octavia both walk up to the door with me. I watch as Octavia pushes the large handle and I hear the loud crank of the metal as the door opens.

The large room bellow us falls silent and faces look up towards us. Their faces a huge mix of emotion. I look to see a familiar face among the crowd and my heart sinks.

I see Kane his eyes bloodshot and red, large bags under his eyes. A small bandage on his knee. He walks the whole way up the spiralling ramp only to stop in front of me.

"Clarke I'm so sorry…" He says trailing off.

"I already know." I say holding back tears. I see him nod his head before embracing me in a hug I give back almost instantly. The others running down the ramp to hug the others they have missed or longed to see.

 **More Chapters coming soooooooon! Promise.**

 **-RFRC**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Surface

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I move down the large concreate spiral and see the gathering of people in the main meeting place. I look to the grounders and watch as they bowl to Octavia as she walks past and glare at me. I shake it off and continue to follow Octavia through the maze of people.

We walk through the last set of doors before we are in the office where I had fought to get Octavia into this very bunker. I sigh and stay standing as the others sit on chairs and sofas scattered around the room.

I watch as Octavia takes her place behind the desk and takes a seat before waiting for the door to be closed. I look around the room and spot hand painted grounder symbols including Ice Nations on one of the walls next to Skicrew.

I hear the door click behind me and I look to Octavia. I watch her shoulders relax and a deep breath leave her body.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you all." She says laying back in her chair.

"The others, they will be wanting to go to the surface." Says Kane from the door next to Clarke. I look around the room and see Monty and Harper, Raven, Emori and Murphy. I sigh when I remember Echo tied to the rover outside.

"We will let them see the surface when the time comes." Says Octavia like the leader I knew she would always be. I look to Clarke and see her looking to the floor distracted.

"Clarke." I say before talking. Her eyes meet mine and my hear sinks. I feel my breath hitch when I see her eyes watery and her hands clasper tightly together, trying not to show how much they are truly shaking.

I don't bother thinking what the others are thinking and walk over embracing her in a hug. I feel her face wipe across my shirt and feel a small whimper and I hear silence feel the room. I take her head in my hand and hug her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"Just a little longer." I say softy, swiping some hair behind her ear. I feel her nod and sniff before pulling away and wiping down her clothes. I hear her take a deep breath before facing the others.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I take a deep breath and face the others, thankful their not complete strangers of the rest of the human race. I clench my hands behind my back before speaking and take a small breath.

"Before celebrating, we have a few problems." I say starting to speak. "One, we have a prisoner on the surface who has to be dealt with." I say watching Octavia do the math in her head, a small process of elimination.

"Echo." She says quietly looking into blank space.

"Yes." I say looking to Bellamy and remembering to thank Raven later.

"We also don't have enough resources to setup camp yet at the small forest." I say wishing we did. There is silence for a few minutes before Harper speaks.

"But there is still the drop ship." She says looking to Bellamy and I. "There could be forest there-" She goes to say before being cut off by Raven.

"And if we're lucky the drop ship." She says looking hopeful. I think about the plan and see how it can work. While I'm gone Madi can stay with Kane and Octavia if she chooses to stay.

"What about the ark?" Says a voice from behind me. I turn around and are meted by the face of Jaha.

I don't smile, I don't frown. I just stare at him. After all this time, the original chancellor is still here.

"How does it feel to be kicked out of parliament by a criminal?" Says Murphy, a sly grin on his face.

"Fine John." He says back looking to me. I almost go to speak before he does.

"We can go back to the ark and scavenge any parts of scrap metal, anything that has survived the death wave." Says Jaha pointing to a map behind Octavia pinned to the wall. I turn around and look at the map, all the green hills and blue flowing rivers now gone.

"If the ark is still there, so are the other rovers." Says Bellamy looking to me. I take it all into account and think about the threats, none cross my mind.

"Two search teams, one looking for the drop ship, the other, the ark." I say looking to everyone. I see a nod from Kane and a smile from Raven.

"Right then its settled." Says Jaha from behind me. I don't pay him any attention but instead look to Octavia.

"Your call commander." I say. I watch her think about it for a long moment before she stands form her place at the desk, her hand traveling to the handle of her sword.

"We make the groups now." She says walking out of the small office and into the main meeting area outside. I walk next to Bellamy out of the office and onto the small stage set up before the death wave and stand next to the others and listen while Octavia speaks.

"Tomorrow we shall send two groups to the surface to look for a new camp. If the ground is safe we shall live on it." Says Octavia towards the crowd. I hear mutters and hear a few whippers but before long its over once Octavia raises her hand.

"Once on the surface, we are one clan, one land." She says and I hear cheers erupt. I watch as she turns to me and I wait for her to say something before she steps out the way, leaving me in the middle of the stage to speak.

I feel my breath hitch and I look to Bellamy, my rock, the man who brings me back down form earth after floating in the clouds. He takes a step forwards and stands next to me, his hands behind his back and his face a mask.

I look to the crown in front of me and take yet another deep breath, the air down here stuffy. Horrible compared to the air outside. "There is a small forest located a day's walk from here." I here mutters and continue. "As far as we know, it's the only one of its kind." I say letting Bellamy speak, we're a team.

"There will be no harvesting any of the supplies until we know there are other forests nearby or on earth." Says Bellamy making his point clear. I watch as there is no chatter after Bellamy speaks and mentally smile.

I look back to the others and they all look blankly at me. I watch as Octavia steps forward once again and look to the crown around us. "Group one will be going to the drop ship, group two, the ark." She says before surveying the room.

I watch as she calls out names and warriors from all clans. Their weapons hanging from their sides and their masks around there pale faces, the sun not touching them in 5 years, the body only living on Vitamin D pills.

Soon the groups have been chosen with about 5 warriors on each side, the only ones being left, Bellamy and I. It would make it so much easier if Bellamy were to be with me on these missions but it's for the best, both knowing what the other would do.

I Pull Bellamy away and talk first. "I will go group one, you can go two." I say meeting his eyes.

"Will you be ok?" He asks remembering before. I nod but to be honest I would never know.

 **Next chapter will have more Bellarke fluff! I'm not sure what to do with Madi so PM me any ideas and I will give credit. Thanks for reading this far appreciate it!**

 **-RFRC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bookshelves

**~Clarke's POV~**

We all make our way to our rooms after the meeting and the deciding of the groups being sent to the surface tomorrow.

I pace down the corridor and walk up to the large steel door, the number _139_ , plastered in metal numbers on the door. I push it open and are meted by a small private room, a single bed and a small desk filling the room.

Why I was given this room, I'm not sure. Most people were forced to sleep in bunk rooms like in Mount Weather. I sigh and drop my small pack and rifle on the ground in the middle of the room and take off my shirt wanting to head straight for bed.

I'm left in my bra, pants and socks when I hear the door creak and footsteps. I spin around and are met with soft brown eyes. I cover my chest quickly and look back up to Bellamy still slightly shocked before pulling away my face trying to hid my blush.

"I must be in the wrong room, sorry." I say slipping on my shirt and gathering my things in a rush. My face bright red and my words rushed.

"No, you stay, what's your room number?" He says looking away.

"Ah, 139." I say placing my pack over my shoulder heading for the door with my rifle and boots in my arms. I watch Bellamy look at a piece of paper before looking to the room number, then me.

"We got the same room." He says running a hand down his face. I think back to Octavia now hours ago and how she kept giving me odd looks after Bellamy and I hugged in the office.

I sigh and look down the corridor. I walk down to the next door and knock, hopping for no one to be home until Monty answers.

"Hey." I say going to continue until he reads my mind.

"Two to a room, you're with Bellamy." He says before giving me a smile and closing the door. I sigh and look back to Bellamy in the door way of _our_ room.

"Guess were bunk buddies." I say trenching back into the room.

I place my pack on the desk and sit on the metal chair next to it, pulling out my canteen and taking a drink. I pull out my note book and find my pencil at the bottom of my bag and flick through the pages, most filled with tiny marks, each mark another day.

I stop at one page and gaze upon the grey sketch, each line ending and starting perfectly on the worn page. It's a sketch of my mum, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and dads ring around her neck, the metal sparking just like her eyes.

That's when I feel the metal of the ring pressing against my skin under my shirt. I had slipped it on after I had found it and had forgotten it over all the commotion.

I take a sharp breath and slip a hand down my shirt taking the ring in my fingers. I run my fingers over the cold metal and look down to the sketch of my mum.

I don't notice I'm crying until Bellamy's hand is against my cheek swiping away tears. I'm now an orphan, just like Bellamy and Octavia our parents lost to the cruel world.

I take his hand and hold it tightly, closing my book and placing the pencil over it. "I'm so tired." I mutter, tears streaming down my face. I feel him pull me into a hug and I stand up, our bodies motionless in the middle of the still room.

"I know." I hear him whisper into my ear. I hug him tighter and fist his shirt in my hands, if I had lost him, I don't know what there would be to live for.

We just stand there, in each other's arms in the middle of the room. I feel his hands slip down to my back and hug me tighter. I do the same back and snuggle my head into the nook of his neck, my eyes closing and my breathing evening out.

"I can't believe it." I say tears starting to reappear in my eyes.

"I know." I hear him say one of his hands moving to my head. We stand in silence for a few minutes before I speak again.

"How did you get through it?" I ask, my body still tightly pressed against his. There is a small silence and then I hear his voice again.

"Octavia." He says softly keeping me close. I feel my eyes start to water up because he had someone, he had family. He still has family. I don't have anyone, I am the only Griffin left.

 _I am the only Griffin left…_

I can tell he has noticed I have started to cry again and I feel him loosen his grip so he can look at me. I bowl my head to the floor not wanting to face him. I feel his hand reach under my chin and pull it up towards him, our eyes meeting.

"Clarke…you have me and you have nothing to be afraid of." He says cupping my cheek. I nod and I feel my eyes starting to droop, the tears stopping.

He guides me over to the only bed in the room and I sit down not wanting to fall down instead. I go to lie down before remembering Bellamy.

"You sleep here, I can go bunk with Raven." I say making up an excuse to make him take the bed instead of me. I go to stand before I feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me back down into the mattress.

"No way, you need your rest Clarke, I will go bunk with Octavia." He says placing the thin blanket over me. I nod and look back to him as he goes to exit the room.

"Goodnight Bellamy." I say barely the words slurring on my tongue.

"Goodnight Princess." He says as he switches off the light and leaves me with my enemy, the dark.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I leave my room without my things and walk down the hall a few paces before looking back at the door, the numbers plastered in metal letters on the door. Like each room was a cell, another cold cell on the skybox.

I shake off the feeling and continue down the hall. I find myself soon enough in one of the rec rooms, book shelves lining the walls and a few sofas here and there. Desks and chairs, board games and puzzles.

I walk over to one of the many bookshelves lining the concreate walls of the bunker and run my hands over the leather spines. I look to the symbols and titles running up and down the rows of books until a collection of books catch my eye.

I take down the three books and hold them in my hands. Each book having their only symbol on the side and cover, no more. The first having the symbol of a lightning bolt that almost looks burnt into the leather.

The next a trident that looks perfectly rounded and smoothed into the leather, like the craftsman has taken great care. And the third a dark black helmet, the edges engraved sharp and jagged like a knife has been used.

I hold the books in my hands puzzled for a moment before I remember the several stories and tales of my childhood. I look to the lightning bolt and flick through my memories like a book.

 _Greek Mythology_

The big three as I knew them, and still do.

Zeus, the god of the sky and lightening, the strongest of all the gods. His symbol and weapon a lightning bolt forged by the titans themselves.

Poseidon, the god of the ocean and horses. His symbol his trident used to control the tides of the sea, one of the big three and brother to Zeus.

And finally, Hades, god of the underworld and death. His symbol his helmet that he would carry into every battle, not letting a single blow hurt the god. A brother to Zeus and Poseidon but most importantly the decider of death, just like the person who invented the first nuclear bomb.

I flick inside the cover of Hades book and see black ink splattered to the first page. I read the words carefully and feel them hit me hard, knowing them so well.

 _"Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."_

 **Hope you guys loved this chapter, it is my fav so far and I love writing this story. More chapters coming soon so don't forget to leave a review of PM with any ideas you have or things you might want mentioned in the story, all credit given. Thanks guys,**

 **-RFRC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Nightmares

**!TRIGGER WARNING! DO NOT READ IF AFFECTED BY BLOOD AND MASS DEATH**

 **Just a small thing, this / means the end or start of a dream. Enjoy!**

 **~Clarke's POV~**

If nightmares can be cured, then I need to know how.

I can't remember my first nightmare and I'm thankful. I can remember my second, third and fourth. The nightmares started a night after my father was floated, the night my father was floated I didn't sleep.

They stopped after a while but only came back once I ventured down to earth, Atom triggered the first. I dreamt of loved ones being lost, people I cared about.

The next was Wells, I had several about him. How someone could be so cruel and end a person's life like that amazed me.

Then came Dax and my visions in the bunker, me remembering my father. After that it was quiet, I didn't dream because I hardly slept and when I did my brain was so tired it couldn't function in it's sleep.

I thought the nightmares would fade away after that, how I was so wrong.

Then Mount Weather. It started as small clips that would only last a few seconds, then they would rush back to the 320 people I killed. The 320 innocent people I killed just to save my people.

Then Finn, the worst of my nightmares. Then Lexa, more nightmares. Then A.L.I.E if things couldn't get any worse. And now nearly 6 years later, to top the charts, to win the competition, my mother.

 _Dead..._

I pull my head under the blankets and hug my chest as the thought of my mum, my only family member not being alive. I close my eyes trying to wipe my mind from the horrible feelings and daggers aimed for my heart as I try to sleep.

/

 _The clouds colour reflects off the rivers and leaves of the forest as it scrapes across the surface of the earth, leaving destruction in its path._

 _I'm standing in the middle of Polis, it the room where the bunker used to be. I watch as people are carried and pushed out of the bunker, some crying some accepting their death. I watch as children hug tight to their mothers and warriors try to fight back._

 _Soon tears are in my eyes ready to poor any second. And then I see her, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and a jacket thrown over her shoulders. Kane's jacket. I watch her let go of a hand before kissing it and walking out of the bunker to joining the many weeping and crying people outside of the bunker._

 _The radiation already causing some to collapse to the ground, vomit and blood pouring form their mouths. I watch as my mum runs to a child on the ground, blood running down her neck and covering her hands._

 _I go to run to her, hug her but I can't it's like I'm frozen. I go to yell at her, tell her I'm here but I can't scream. No sound leaves my mouth. I start to cry, my eyes watering._

 _I look to more people collapsing to the ground and watch as my mum pulls out a gun. I watch her fiddle with it in her hands before making a decision I never thought she would make, but I always knew if she was strong enough and knew there was no other way, she would do it._

 _I watch her load the gun and place her finger on the trigger before lowering it to the child's head. I watch the child look up to the weapon and give my mum a smile. She is no older than 10 and she is accepting her death._

 _I watch my mum run her hand over the child's forehead, her head on her lap before pulling the trigger._

 _The sound rings in my ears and I hear more yelling and screams. I look to see my mother running to another older lady, blood spewing from her mouth. I then see Miller run up next to her, another gun in his hand._

 _More tears flood my vision and by this time I'm screaming at then to stop, to see me, to say goodbye._

 _I watch as Miller places the gun to the woman's fore head. My mother holding her hand and another sound rings throughout the small room. I look to the woman and see a bullet hole through her head._

 _I cry more._

 _I look over to see more people falling to the ground but I keep my eyes on my mum. I watch as Miller walks over to another patient before falling to the ground coughing, blood running from his mouth._

 _I watch as he gives the gun to Abby and whispers in her ear. I go to move forwards so I can hear but his voice sounds like its being played over a speaker for everyone to hear._

 _"Others need them more." He says coughing up more blood. I watch as she nods and takes the gun form Miller before saying one last thing._

 _"May we meet again." The words ring in my ears and I can't take it. I start to scream and I can hear more gun shots and more screams more people asking for their lives to be ended._

 _I watch more blood come from Miller's mouth and more blisters appear on his body. I watch as my mum tries to tend to another child before falling to the ground coughing._

 _I go to run to her but only cry more when I can't. I scream and cry, it's like I'm in a never-ending hole, more pain being pilled on like soil in a grave._

 _I watch as blood runs down her chin but she wipes it away. Getting up from the ground and walking over to the child, placing the gun to her head and pulling the trigger. I hear the wind growing louder and the screams fading as more people die._

 _I watch her fall to the ground again. Blood draining form her mouth and blisters forming on her skin. I sob as she crawls her way over to one last child, his hear stained red. I watch her place the gun to his head and stroke his fore head before pulling the trigger._

 _I feel the wind against my skin and the sound of the death wave approaching. More screams and more cries from the people sacrificed to let the rest of us live._

 _I watch her eyes land on one last child and I watch her throw the empty and now useless gun away before crawling over to the child. Their skin a blistered mess, blood pouring form their mouth. She's almost there, so close before it's over._

 _The last thing I hear is her scream._

/

I sit up in bed, sweat on my forehead and the blanket on the floor. I look around the dark room and watch as visions dance in front of my eyes. The last moments of my mother and one of the 100.

I gulp down a sob and walk over to the light switch near the door. I place my fingers over the cold metal and turn on the light. I watch as the room lights up and I can see Bellamy's stuff near the foot of the bed, his jacket being all of his things.

I remember that jacket form the first day I saw him. The reflective pieces strapped to his shoulder blades long gone. I sigh and pick up my blanket form the floor before sitting down on my bed wiping away my tears.

Maybe darkness is one enemy I can't defeat…

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I hold the book in my hands and place the other two back on the shelf, not sure if I want to continue reading.

I look around the room and my eyes land on the comfy sofas and arm chairs scattered around the room and decide to lay down for a few minutes on one of them, the cushions supporting my head as I place the book on my chest and go to turn the page.

I blink and soon realize how tired I truly am. Without flicking to the next page, I place the book on the floor beside me and close my eyes.

I will get to that book later.

 **This chapter was hard for me to write, so many feels! Anyway hope you enjoyed and loved this chapter, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Mystery Through Pages

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I wake up to my heavy eye lids wanting to fall back over my eyes. I force them open and look around the room, empty.

I hang my arm off the side of the sofa and cover my eyes with my other forearm and sigh. I though getting back to earth would mean real sleep-in's and my energy being re-filled every day.

Obviously I was wrong.

As my arm falls to the ground my fingers sweep past the book cover lying next to me on the floor. I open my eyes and move away my arm and look down to the floor and at the book. I sit up and stretch and bend down to take the book in my hands when I hear footsteps enter the rec room.

I stand up automatically and hit the book with my heal, pushing it under the sofa in one swift motion. I place my hands behind my neck and act like I'm stretching as Octavia walks up next to me.

"Did you sleep here?" She asks pointing to the ruffled couch and cushions.

"Yeah." I say looking to the small mess I have made. I watch her nod in understanding before continuing to walk through the rec room and out another door. I take a breath before reaching my hand under the sofa and pulling out the black leather book. Hades helmet engraved on the front of the cover.

I take the book in my hands and open the cover taking my seat on the couch once again.

I look to the first page and see the words on the first page once again, the ink messy and almost rushed.

 _"_ _Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."_

I run my fingers over the black ink and look to the handwriting. Not mine, defiantly not mine. Not Octavia's, not Clarkes. No one that I know writes like this.

I turn to the next page and are meted by a small paragraph of words. I look to the black printed writing and find myself reading it without knowing.

 _The world would never be the same again after the last reign of terror was unleashed by the gods on that final day._

I read over the text and find myself very confused. I then noticed the underlined letters randomly selected. I quickly put the letters together and my brain scrambles.

I place the letters together and spell out the word, _death_. I look to the sentence and see the words dance around on the page, who would do this?

I turn the next page and see the whole page full of writing, the chapter name on the top of the page and more writing printed onto the page, and more written writing in black pen covering the margins and corners of the page.

I look to the chapter and see a simple roman numeral marking the first chapter. I start to read and realize it is just a short story with old English being used, this book is a part of history, I am reading history.

I move my gaze to the side of the paragraphs and to the messy black ink lining the sides of the page. Most are just scribbles I can't even make out. I look to the large black dots written up and down the margins and line them up with sentences and soon have a series of words at my fingertips, only found by joining up the simple dots on the page.

 _Hope-can-always-be-found_

I shake my head in confusion. How can someone go from saying death and then coming to this conclusion. I swipe to the next page tired of wondering what the other lines and scribbles mean on the first.

I'm met with yet another page of rushed writing, and yet more scribbles of black pen. I sigh and look over the words. I look to the top of the page and see the page number instead of the chapter. I look to the draw lines coming down form the number _2_ and follow them down the page. Each line meeting with a word.

I look to the first word, then the second, then the third until I have them all put into place in my head.

 _From the ashes, we will rise_

I look to the banners around the rec room and see the triangle symbol on some of the banners, others containing grounder symbols like in Octavia's office.

Whoever wrote in this book knew about the bunker we are in now, they could have lived in the bunker we are in now, there could be others and they could be alive.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I wake up to the blanket still over my head and the light still on. I pull my arms out of the blanket and push it out of the way as I move out of bed and over to the desk. I pull my boots over my cold feet and pull my jacket out from my bag, the material brushing against my skin leaving me with goose bumps.

I take a deep breath and swing my gun and pack over my shoulder and head for the door, grabbing Bellamy's jacket on the way out.

I walk down the concreate halls and are soon in one of the rec areas. I look to see Octavia around a very large table and see her with maps and pencils in her hands, pointing and watching as fellow grounders mark out several spots on the map.

I walk over and my eyes scan across the maps, parts of mountain ranges circled and notes and directions dotted down on pieces of paper. I walk over and stand next to Octavia looking through her plans.

"Are you ready?" She asks placing a mask on like her brother. I only nod and she responds with packing up the nots and placing them in a small leather pouch.

"I am trusting you with this, it contains the list of things we need from the drop ship." She says handing me the pouch. I nod and take it from her slipping it into my pack.

"That is if the drop ship even survived the death wave." Says a voice from behind me. I turn around and are met by Raven.

"She's right." I say to Octavia. I watch her consider this before looking back to me. I watch her nod before pointing to one of the larger maps spread out on the table.

"If the drop ship is destroyed, travel to this lake and see if the water is pure or drinkable, if it is even there. If not look for one the fallen ark stations on the way back here." She says folding up yet another map and handing it to her.

I nod and take the map, three plans, that can all go wrong.

"The trip will take about 4 days." She says looking to Raven behind me and the rest of the warriors around the table, the ones selected to go on these missions. I look to them all, weapons in hand, faces stern and bodies ready to fight, just like someone I know.

"Where's Bellamy?" I ask looking around the room for his grey shirt and brown locks. As if on que he walks into the room, a black book in his hands and his hair ruffled into a mess. I watch him walk up to Octavia and give her a nod before looking to me.

I nod to him and he nods back.

"Bellamy, as you missed most of this meeting, your second Nickal will inform you of your mission." Says Octavia gesturing to a built warrior standing next to her. I watch as she hands Bellamy a leather pouch just like mine containing maps and lists of the supplies we are needing to gather.

"O, I might need a few things." He says to her quietly and I watch her smile.

"Of course, we will show you to the Armory on the way out." She says walking out the door of the rec room, her warriors by her sides.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bellamy found a book! Who knows could there be another bunker out there waiting to be found with survivors inside, or is it empty with just the supplies they need? You will have to keep reading to find out. Hope you guys like this chapter, another one coming tomorrow as always, thanks guys! :)**

 **-RFRC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Metal Secrets

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I walk down the halls of the bunker, the concreate surrounding me and the air stuffy and dense. I watch ahead of me as Octavia takes a left and leads the group of us through yet another hall before turning to a door, a large bolted door between us and what I assume is the Armory.

I watch as Octavia types in a pin lightning fast before the door clicks open, revealing rows of rifles and weapons.

I walk into the room, the other grounders and Octavia stying outside, leaving just Clarke and I in the Armory. I walk past the racks of guns and take the one on the end of the rack. I place it in my hands and run my fingers over the metal of the trigger before looking down the sight and aiming to the floor, perfect.

I look to the other creates and weapons, knives, handguns and several types of explosives. Including sleeping gas. I look to the walls then the floor and my eyes land on a pile of black back packs.

I pick one up and look through the serval compartments before loading it full of supplies.

"It's just a few days." Says Clarke handing me my jacket that I had left in her room.

"I just want to be ready." I say back taking the jacket from her and placing the bag on the ground. I place my arms through the jacket sleeves and place the material over my shoulders. I look back down to the pack and load it with one last canister of sleeping gas before swinging it over my shoulder.

A hand gun at my belt and a rifle in my hands. I watch as Clarke nods before looking around the room herself. I see her look to the hand guns on a small rack. Soon she has one in her hands and 3 ammo clips stashed away in her bag.

I go to walk out the door when I see her slip a knife into her boot. I mentally smile knowing that she is staying prepared. I wait by the door and let Clarke go first, her pack and sniper slung over her shoulder, her hand gun tucked away safely into her pants.

I follow Octavia down the hall and soon we are in the main meeting area once again. The rec room we were just in in sight through another walk way. I look to the tables full of maps and my eyes widen when I see the Hades book sitting on the table top innocently.

I walk away from the group and run into the room we were in just moments before and scoop up the book, and placing it in my pack I record time. I look back to the main meeting area and see Clarke hugging Raven good bye and the warriors saying good bye to Octavia.

I walk back over to the meeting area and the first person I head to is Octavia. I hug her tightly and have to force myself to let go, just seeing her and now walking away from her. After all of this is over, I will never leave her again, I won't let myself .

I finish hugging everyone and we walk up the concreate slope leading to the entrance to the bunker. I see the steel door up ahead and I watch as Octavia walks through first, followed by Clarke, then me, then the rest of the warriors.

Soon we have Octavia opening the latch and the fresh air of planet earth filling our lungs. I take deep breaths and savour the air then turn to the rest of my group. I look to Nikal and find he has the other warriors in my team lined up and ready to go, there is only one other person I have to say goodbye to.

I walk over to Clarke and I find her already looking at me. She holds out her arms and starts walking towards me, and who am I to refuse. I hold her tightly and cradle her head in my hand.

"It's only for days." She whispers into my ear.

"Four days is a long time to be away form someone you love." I say being reminded of the night we sat on the log at what seemed like the end of the world, not knowing the adventure ahead of us.

I feel her smile against my neck and I smile back, happy that my face is away from Nikal and the others.

"May we meet again." I say softly in her ear, knowing I will. If it would be in one life or the other.

"May we meet again." She says letting go and giving me one last smile before walking off I the opposite direction to me.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I don't look back as I walk off into the wasteland of what is left of earth as Bellamy and his group walk off in the opposite direction. Having memorised the map already I know where to go from here.

I keep a steady pace and soon my group are by my sides as we all trench off into the mountain rages ahead of us, on the other side the dropship.

The mountains have no sign of green on them and I can tell the grounders around me are very confused, very, very confused. No one has said anything, and I can tell that they don't usually speak in general but also they might find this all shocking.

"I will personally take you all to the forest once we continue." I say back to them. I look behind me and watch as one of the Grounders pikes up and widens their eyes as the word _forest_ is mentioned.

I hear small grunts of thanks from the other Grounders and take that as a step forward in our so called relationship as one clan, one land thing.

I look up ahead and see a small dip in the ground and look around for any signs of life before seeing in the centre of the small dip is a gathering of green. I start a fast walk down to the green and walk down the small incline, still in the middle of nowhere, Bellamy's group only just visible with binoculars.

I bend down and look to the gathering of moss in the middle of the small whole. I look to the sand and see small pieces of soil in it. I then look to the rocks and small pieces of what looks like metal scattered around the hole.

It was a lake.

And now it is producing life, even if it is the smallest piece of life I have seen in a while, it is still life. And it is growing. I take my eyes off the moss and move my eyes to the hills up ahead of us.

Mount Weather about another five day hike from where we are. Where I killed all of those people.

Wrong…

Where _we_ killed all those people. Bellamy has since convinced me that it wasn't all my fault. That we did it _together_ and we did. But I still have doubt in me. a small feeling that it was all my fault. That all those children, mothers, officers and Maya died because of _me_.

I shake off the negative thoughts and look up towards the hill ahead of us, what lies on the other side, no one knows.

Please let it be forest, _please_.

"We should keep going, set up base at the bottom of the mountain and set off again in the morning." I say getting up from the ground and starting to walk off towards the mountain. We should make it by night fall, no. We will make it by nightfall, and we will make it back on the fourth day and I will meet him again.

 **There it is! Sorry this chapter was kinda crappy but I will be posting another tomorrow, and the next, and the next so stay tunned! Review Please! They help so much!**

 **-RFRC**


	15. Chapter 15 - Sea of Green

**~Bellamy's POV~**

After walking for the whole day and not finding the Ark anywhere in sight we decide to make camp at nightfall.

We set up a small fire in the middle of nowhere and soon we are eating the packed meals that the cooks in the bunker had specially made for us. I take two bags of herbs out of my bag and remember the instructions they had given me earlier.

" _Both herbs to be eaten together then water to be drunk after the herbs are swallowed. You will be fuller for longer_."

Basically, the chemical reaction between the herbs and the water create the illusion that you are full and don't have to eat. I place the number of herbs instructed into my mouth and chew.

They taste bitter and sour, not nice. I force them down my throat and try not to gag as I rinse it all down with a mouth full of the water from my canteen that I also have to savour.

I look to the other grounders gathered around the fire, their hands and feet close to the flames. Others with their heads-up peering into the sky. I watch as one taps another and points to a large star in the sky. One that I don't recognize, but I recognize the constellation it belongs to.

My brain then springs back to the book in my bag. I unzip my bag and place my hand inside pulling out the black covered book and holding it in my hands, running my fingers over the Hades symbol on the front cover. I flick past the first few pages and land on the one I am up to.

I look to the many words and look in awe as the person who had attacked this book with their pen had drawn a picture using the points and drops of each letter and connecting them all like lines. Like a dot-to-dot book.

I look over the picture and can tell it's on earth, the same trees, same sky, same clouds. I look over to the very large man sitting in a chair and become very confused. It's a picture of a man sitting in a chair. And I person looking up to it. The scale of the man and the person is very large, the statue I'm guessing is very, very large. Almost gigantic compared to the small person connected by dots looking up towards the monstrous man.

I run my fingers over the drawing and look to the flames of the fire, this book is driving me crazy, I could throw it into the flames right now, right now I could through it into the flames and all this wondering and nagging could be over.

But I won't, because who knows where this will lead me.

I place the book down and look to the stars above me. I watch as the clouds slowly drift away revealing more stars. I watch in awe after about ten minutes as a shooting star passes over our heads and burns into a crisp in the atmosphere.

In a matter of minutes my eyes are closed and I'm swept into the strange land of dreams.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

After spending the night under the stars at the base of the mountains after a long days walk the first day is finally over, now onto the second.

I wake up to the sun cracking in through my eye lids, my eyes stinging as I force them open and pull my muscles up into a sitting position, of course the Grounder's are awake. I grunt and get to my feet before swinging my things over my shoulders and taking my map out of my back pocket.

"Up the mountain, then down again." I say looking to the map before tucking it back into my pocket. I sigh and start walking the long treck up the hills dropping and falling in front of us.

We reach what I would call the first check point.

I drop my bag and sniper to the ground and look to what looks like healthy soil at my feet. I place down and pull my fingers through the soil before I see a small flash of green. I look closer and see a single small leaf clinging to a small, very small plant into the soil near my fingers.

I smile realizing the earth is finally building its self-back together after five years. I look down to the ground bellow us and then the rest of the dry range ahead of us and sigh yet again, before climbing onto a rock and heading up the mountain.

Soon we are metres from the top and I can feel the cool breeze against my face. I climb the last few paces and soon I'm looking down at the rest of the world as I know it. I look back to where we have come before looking ahead of me.

I feel all the air leave my body and a smile grown onto my face. I look to the rest of the mountains move around the small are where I know where the dropship is.

All surrounded by forest.

Hundreds of trees and what I am guessing are animals litter the land in between the mountains and I can't help the devilish grin that slips its way onto my face once I see what seems like a sea of green. The tree hights dipping an falling, then my eyes blow wide, I watch as a small creek moves its way through the dense forest and I find the urge to go swimming.

I look to the other Grounders behind me and I see them with the same expressions, smiles bigger than I have ever seen on a Grounder, let alone several.

"We need to tell them." Says one of the Grounders to my left I know now as Sampla. I look to his back and see the cords and wiring of the handmade radio Monty and Raven scratched up the night before we left. They have one channel and that is the bunkers channel Bellamy also has one but we were told we strictly can't talk to each other because the battery's only have a certain amount of battery life.

"We do." I say reaching for Sampla's pack tightly locked onto his back. I rip open the zipper and reach inside pulling out the radio and the small dish. I turn it on just how Raven showed me by connecting the two wires and soon a small read light if flashing.

I take the radio in my hand and speak into it as the others wait around me eagerly.

"Calling Bunker, this is Group one calling Bunker." I wait a few seconds and go to talk again before I hear Octavia's voice echo out from the radio.

"Clarke is that you?" Asks Octavia from the other side of the radio.

"Yeah its me." I say back smiling. I look to the others and see they are still smiling.

"Is anything wrong?" She asks next her tone slightly concerned.

"Octavia we found a forest, a big one." I say back into the radio. My heart beating out of my chest as I look back down towards the green canopy bellow us. I scan through the leaves slowly this time and soon my eyes fall onto a particular piece of metal.

"And I see the dropship." I say back, my eyes falling to the metal roof of the place that had kept me safe for my first weeks on the ground.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was rushed.** **Just letting you all know I might not be able to get Friday's Chapter out but I sure will try, if not 2 will be posted on Saturday** **. Thanks for the follows and favs, they all mean the world, thanks yet again.**

 **-RFRC**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Ark

**~Clarke's POV~**

"We will give you the coordinates once we get the GPS working." I say back into the radio at Octavia.

"Ok, I will radio you when we find out Bellamy's location." Says Octavia back, her voice ringing out through the radio. I cut off the radio and set it back down on the ground with our other supplies. Soon we will be washing ourselves in that creek and building homes.

I look to the other grounders building small baskets out of the grass that litters the outsides of the bowl and watch in awe as one of the grounders hands move with expert speed, weaving the grass in all the right places.

My eyes soon move back down to the drop ship, my first months on the ground flushing their way back into my memory. I remember the night we lost two of The 100, the night Raven flew in from the stars. The moments Bellamy and I would yell at each other in heated screaming matches. Now all we do is cry into each other's arms and hug, we have come a long way.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I look ahead and see what is left of the Ark.

After a whole day of walking through the dry dessert of earth we have finally found it. The rusting metal and graveyard of the Ark. My feet hurt and I can feel the heal of my boot wearing away with every painfilled step.

After another hour of walking we finally reach it, the gate of Arkadia, the sign now a lump of metal on the sandy ground. I look to the Grounders around me and see them disgusted by the look of the metal in the middle of nowhere, it looks so out of place.

I walk in through the gate, well what's left of it and walk up to the entrance of the Ark. I pull on the door after stepping over a piece of rusting metal. I pull again but it doesn't budge. Soon I have grounders on either side of me helping me pull open the metal latch of the Ark.

Soon we have it open, and I almost regret it.

The stench that leaves the Ark nocks me off my feet, my nose crinkles up into a ball and I forget how to breath, then I remember the rotting bodies that have been sitting in there for over 5 years. I step back from the door and open up my pack pulling out a gas mask I had packed before.

I place it over my face and I watch around me as the other Grounders including Nickal place the gas masks over their faces, hopefully stopping the stink from the rotting bodies. I take a deep breath before stepping inside.

I look around the dark ship and spot the hanger bay almost immediately. I take a step towards the boxes of supplies and tarps that we didn't have time to pack in the final moments before the world ended as we knew it. I walk past the now rotten meat packed away in air tight bags and step around a gallon of water before standing in front of a tarp.

I don't hesitate and rip off the tarp revealing the malt black metal and sliver rims of the rover that Raven had been working on before A.L.I.E 2.0 came to haunt us. I run my hand over the bumper and walk around the rover, that's when I find the first body.

I can smell the body through the mask and I feel sick looking to the lost soul. I have never seen such a rotten body, the Ark would have acted as a giant oven during the death wave. The heat from the radiation cooking the bodies inside, including Jaspers.

I think back to how he was prepared to die, had accepted his own death, how he wanted to die, end his life, end the suffering.

I look to the grounder behind me and point for us to keep moving through the fallen space ship and look for more supplies, I know we can't use the rover because it isn't finished but maybe one day Raven can return to it, re-build it. Put the old metal to use again.

We move through the ship and make our way to the so called "dance floor" in a matter of minutes, no noise but the sound of our footsteps ringing throughout the Ark. We jump and walk past rotting bodies and pay no attention to the bottles and cups of the sticky liquid flooding the floors, the smell reminding me of the nuts I ate the night at the bunker with Clarke.

I look down the hall and see the supply room just down the hall to the left. I look up ahead and see yet another body and shake my head, I haven't seen Jasper's yet. We all walk down the hall and take a left, soon we are in the supply room surrounded by bottles and small containers of drugs and what looks like Moonshine.

The Grounders follow me into the room and I turn around and speak with them before walking around the room.

"Gather the medical supplies first." I say trying not to smell the rotting body just down the hall. I get nods from everyone and nod back.

Soon all our packs are filled with drugs and bandages, moonshine and needles. I walk back out through the main bay and soon we are rich back where we stated. When I remember what I had come here to do.

"Have a small break." I say to the others before returning back into the Ark. I walk up several halls and down a small flight of stairs before looking to the window Monty had told me to go.

Over near the window I spot a body wrapped in a blanket, I walk closer and look to the head and clothes and recognize it as Jasper.

I gulp down a cough or gag, I don't know which and pull the blanket closer around him, we will bury the dead after all of this, we owe that much to them, Jasper in particular. I look out of the window he had been in front of in his last moments and look out across the scorched landscape, at least he dies with a beautiful view before the death wave.

I take one last glance at Jasper before walking back out of the Ark and over to the rest of my group sitting on pieces of scrap metal outside, their masks off and packs off their shoulders.

"We should radio the bunker." Says one of the Grounders, swinging the pack in front of them and getting out the radio. I nod in agreement and stay standing as I watch the hands of the grounder fiddle with switches and nobs until a red light is flashing on the radio box.

He looks up to me and hands me the radio and I accept it. "This is Bellamy calling the bunker, do you come in, over." I wait a few seconds before speaking again.

"This is Bellmay calling the bunker do your read me, over." I say again this time, my voice slower. I wait a few more seconds and there is still no answer. A few more seconds go by after that and I go to speak again when I hear Kane's voice echo out from the radio.

"This is Kane, Bellmay can you hear me, over." I look to the grounders around me and they look equally as confused as I do, where is O?

"Yeah, I'm here, were all here. Where Octavia?" I ask confused. I don't have to wait because he is already responding almost immediately.

"She is preparing the rest of the population for the surface." He says his voice tired and scratchy over the radio.

"What do you mean." I say looking to the loose wires and flashing lights on the radio in my hands.

"Clarke found the dropship, its surrounded by forest. We have plans to live there." He says. the voice moving form tried to hopeful.

 **Hey guys sorry but I wont be posting on Saturday and Sunday, but I will post double chapters on Monday and Tuesday promise!**

 **-RFRC**


	17. Chapter 17 - Radio

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I knew she would find something, I just knew she would.

"Is there water?" I ask remembering the small creek just a few minutes walk from the old camp walls.

"Yes, she says there's enough to use for cleaning as well as a safe drinking supply." I smile and look to the others around me, knowing Nickal can hear the conversation where having.

"And the dropship?" I ask, wanting to know if the structure is still there, standing strong.

"Yes, it's there." He says and I feel relieved that we will have a place to stay.

We talk for another minute or so about the Ark's condition and the bodies. He has already arranged burials for all the one who chose not to leave the Ark on that final day. I look over the landscape a head of me and wonder what Clarke is doing, if she is sitting by a fire, talking. Drawing or sleeping even, fretting over Madi, who knows.

"Be safe Bellamy." Says Kane finally.

"I will." I say looking down at the radio in my hands. I hear it cut out from the other side and look to Nickal across from me.

"We head home tomorrow." I say looking to the sun slowly setting over the horizon behind Nickal. I get a nod back and lay my back up against the metal behind me. my neck goes slack and I zip up my jacket. Soon my eyes are closed and my arms weak.

I feel my eye lids heavy and try to keep them open as I watch the sun fall from the sky to the ground in front of my eyes, then I remember the book. My eyes snap open and I look to my pack next to me.

I pull open the zipper and rummage through my various items before I feel the hard leather of the book swipe over my fingers. I grip my hand around it and pull it from my back and hold it in my hands. Soon my fingers are swiping through the pages of the book, the black ink splattered on the page.

I look at the page of the strange man and his chair once again, I look at how he seems to be wearing a suit and tie. I look to the person on the ground and look to the staff in their hand and the coat wrapped around their small body.

I look up at the landscape around me before flicking to the next page. The next page has certain words underlined, and circled.

 _thirteenth stone, you force to solve, use the key, salvation will be resolved_

I puzzle over the stupid riddle laying in front of me, who the hell would write this? Is it some kind of a joke? Something to confuse people or does it actually mean something?

I look back to the page and think of the other pages ahead. I place my finger on the last page and flick to the back of the old book, to reveal a blank page, the tipped writing all that is left on the page. I flick back to the last page I had just read and turn it to the next.

No black ink, no scribbles or drawings, no worlds underlined, no, nothing. I sight and quickly swipe through the rest of the book, all tipped writing like on a normal book, only the first few pages vandalised and written on.

Great.

I sigh and stuff the book back into my bag, sick of the riddles and stress the pages of the book feed into the readers brain. I zip up my bag and place it next to me. I place my head back against the metal behind me and close my eyes once again, the last of the sun's rays shinning across earth.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I unpack the last of my stuff and pull out my binoculars, I place them over my eyes and look towards the drop ship in front of me, the leaves of the trees finding it difficult to see.

Any day now I will finally have my own bed, in my own room, on earth.

I sigh and take my binoculars away from my eyes and place them on top of my pack before looking back the way we had come. Madi and Bellamy dancing around in my mind. Madi is fine, she's a fighter. Bellamy is a fighter, he's fine, but am I?

If I were to lose any of them I don't know what I would do. I have already lost Bellmay once, I can't lose him again and Madi was the only company I had in five years, the person I had to talk to, take care of.

But she is fine, she has her supplies and has spent several days on her own before, when I set out for Polis for the first time I had left for days, testing the soil, looking for the bunker.

But I had given her the day I would be back, this time she has no idea when I will be coming back, if I will be coming back. But I don't have to worry about that now because we are all safe, we don't have to worry about anything like that.

Soon I find my hands moving at their own accord and they land on the radio. I take control and place my hand on the radio and turn it on. I hesitate for a second, who will I call? I can't call Bellamy, the battery would run low and we wont be able to contact the bunker. I look around and see the grounders a few paces away, I think about my plan before picking up the radio and walking around the rim of the bowl and over to a small cliff edge looking out over the rest of the earth.

I sit down on the soil and place the radio down next to me, and leave the red light flashing. I place it up to my mouth and speak into it.

"Hey my little nightblood." I say, I wait for an answer but realize there will be none.

"We found another forest today, we think it will be our new home." I wait a few seconds before speaking again, trying to sound hopeful and convincing myself I'm not insane.

"Remember when I told you that one day you could meet my mum, and Kane." I take a deep breath before continuing.

"My mum didn't make it, but you will still be able to meet Kane." I say with a sad smile.

I think for a few moments before tapping the radio against my other hand. I take a deep breath before speaking into the radio once again.

"Its been over one thousand three hundred days since the death wave Bellamy." I take a deep breath before continuing, my breath mist in the air.

"I need to speak with you when you get back, about supplies and…us." I mutter into the radio thinking how stupid I sound. I roll back my shoulders and continue speaking.

"Now with Octavia as the new commander and no, know new threats, maybe we can finally have peace." I say thinking about laying in, in the mornings and Madi having friends her own age.

"We will get Madi once you come back, and show her the new forest." I look up into the sky and look to the stars, the light from the moon reflecting off the small creek.

"Well, I guess I will see you when you come back. Hopefully tomorrow night, maybe the day after that…soon at least." I think about my next words and I can't help but say them, maybe they will bring me some peace.

"I love you Bellamy…come home safe." I turn to the switch on the radio and flick the small switch, cutting it dead.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I have missed the past few days, didn't mean to. I will make it up to you in the next chapter. As always leave a review if you want more, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	18. Chapter 18 - Behind Stone

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I can feel every stone I step on, the sole of my shoe feels like I have the whole earth crunching under my feet.

I look up ahead of me and see a small hill that looks like it drops at the top. After studding the map for hours we finally found what we think is a short cut, the one that we are taking now.

I walk slowly up the hill, my rifle strap slung over my shoulder and several gas grenades in my pack just in case. We approach the hill and soon we are all on top of it, looking down at the ruins bellow us.

The stone blends in with the colour of the sand almost perfectly, but not well enough. I look to the first ruin, the remnants of what looks like a small house or building, the second ruin makes my blood run cold.

My eyes wonder over the huge statue, the hands and feet of the man in the chair bigger than a rover. I look up towards the mans face and look to his head, parts of it crumbled to the ground then swept away with the dreaded death wave.

"What is that?" Asks one of the Grounders, his pack strapped tightly to his back and his mask covering his mouth. I don't say anything and just stand there in silence.

My legs start to move before I realize and before I know it I'm moving down the slope towards the Man in the chair. I feel my boots filling with more sand but put up with it as a walk towards the ruins ahead of me.

Soon I'm at the base of the statue, the man looking straight ahead, his eyes locked on the unknown.

It turns out that I was walking rather quickly because after a few minutes Nickal and the others appear by my sides.

"A man." Says Nickla understanding the statue. I do nothing but nod. I feel a feeling in my gut that I should bring out the book, look at it, see if it's the same statue. But I dismiss it as simply feeling nervous or paranoid.

I find the heat soon unbearable and walk up into the shadow of the statue, I look up to the bricks and pieces of stone used to build the beast and admire the handy work, each piece fitting together equally and evenly. Once the _first_ brick is placed down all the others need to be like that.

The _First_ brick…

I look down to the corner of the statue, to the side where only the side of his throne is visible and look to the very bottom corner. I bend down and wipe away the sand and soon the brick is exposed. I look closely to the brick and see a small dash swiped across the brick.

I stand back up and look to the engraving, _number one_.

 _thirteenth stone, you force to solve, use the key, salvation will be resolved_

the riddle rings over and over in my mind, if this is the first stone, where is the thirteenth? I look up and see no other signs or engravings apart from weathering of the death wave that swept through years ago.

I follow my eyes across the bottom of the statue from the first brick and count them as I go.

 _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…_

I reach the thirteenth brick and look for any sign of engravings or marks, _none_. I sigh and stand back up from my hunched position. If the Grounders didn't already think I was crazy, they do now.

My eyes wonder back to the first brick and I kick it with my foot in frustration. I grunt and look at the other bricks around the first and look for any type of pattern. I soon find one, each brick moving up in a diagonal line.

The top right corner connecting with the bottom left of the one above it. I count them all until I see the thirteenth at my head height. I run my fingers over the brick and some of the sand moves off of its surface, revealing the number _13_ engraved into the stone of the statue. I reach up and look at the stone, nothing but the number _13_ carved into the surface, nothing more nothing less.

I sigh and move back from the statue to find Nickal and the fellow Grounders sitting down on the sand enjoying what I assume is lunch. I think back to the riddle and wonder what it could mean.

Do I hit it, smash it, pull it, push it. What do I do?

I try to hit it first. I grab the end of my rifle and smash it at the brick, nothing happens. I sigh and think back to my list of things after placing my rifle back around my shoulder by the strap.

I try pulling it but have not luck, my fingers to big to be able to pull out the brick form its place in the ruin. I run my hand through my hair in frustration and think over my plan in my head, there must be a way, but what way? Is there even a way?

I look back to the stupid brick and think of one last thing I could try. I gently push the brick and slowly place more pressure onto it. After a matter of seconds of applying more force each second I feel the brick flinch and a small click ring in my ears.

I step back from the statue as I start to hear more leavers crank and the sound of machinery form what sounds like in the statue. I pull back, right back to where Nickal is now standing, the others behind him.

I pull my gun form my side and hold it in my arms. I feel Nickal next to me, his sword in his hand and the others behind us armed with guns, each loaded.

I watch as the bricks start to crumble in front of us and what looks like rusted metal start to appear where the bricks had just been. Soon all that lies in front of us is a rusted steal door, once hidden behind stone.

We have no time to react.

In a matter of seconds green smoke is surrounding us and I feel my lungs tightening. I look next to me and see Nickal trying to find a way through the smoke. I start to cough but find my last chance of hope being filled with green gas. I take off my pack and take out the leather pouch and give it to Nickal, his mask preventing the gas form reaching his lungs.

He grabs it from my hands and waits for an order. I cough again before watching the other grounders fall to the ground, the sand lifting into the air. Their bodies limp and lifeless, the green smoke becoming denser.

"Get to Clarke." I say barley before crumbling to the ground, the last thing in my sight, red boots walking in front of me, as my head hits the ground. Soon my sight is gone and everything is replaced with silence and darkness.

 **I hope this chapter made up for the few I have missed over the past few days. Hope you guys enjoyed, as always and leave a review if you want more! Thanks,**

 **-RFRC**


	19. Chapter 19 - Journey

**~Clarke's POV~**

I wake up with my head on my pack and grass in my eyes. I smell the air around me and feel the crispness in the air. I lift my head from my pack and look around.

I'm lying on the rim of the bowl, the creek and forest bellow me to my left and the scorched earth to my right. I take one last breath of morning air before completely sitting up and getting to my feet, my boots scuffing in the dirt.

I look over the bowl and down towards the sand and rocks below me before looking towards the Grounders sitting by a small fire on the rim of the bowl, what looks like a small fox or rabbit on a stick rotating on the flames of the fire. I smile knowing that there are small animals living somewhere in the forest bellow us.

I sit down next to the flames of the fire and warm my hands and feet as I watch the last log slowly turn to ash. Last night the Grounders had insisted on taking the first watch, and I agreed knowing I wouldn't see much in the dark, but soon it will be my turn. I will be plastered to one spot and forced to look through binoculars at the harsh landscape bellow us.

I look up to the Grounder above us on a small stone ledge, his legs swung over the side and another newer pair of binoculars placed up against his eyes. I don't know what he will see, an animal maybe, but other than that who would be wondering around in the desert.

I look back to the fire and place my hands slightly closer hoping to harm up my joints. Soon I hear a yell behind me and I'm on my feet in seconds looking to the man with the binoculars now around his neck and pointing down the hill towards a figure stumbling towards us.

I spring into action and look down to the man, I take the Binoculars off the Grounder sitting and pointing at the man and strap them to my head. I look at his mask and his pack, but most importantly the leather pouch in his hands that was to be kept with Bellamy, not a second or another Grounder.

I give the binoculars back to the Grounder just in time to watch as the man collapses to the ground, his pack coming undone and items spewing everywhere. I place my foot on a tree root bellow me and start my way down the mountain, grabbing hold of rocks and large boulders as my feet find their own way to new places to stand.

Soon I'm metres from the bottom and I can see the man trying to move on the ground. I jump the rest of the way and land on my side. I roll over quickly and hop to my feet and start running towards the man.

I sprint up to him and bend down, I place two fingers on his neck after ripping off his mask. I find a pounding pulse, he's exhausted. I take a deep breath and move through the items spread over the ground until I come across a canteen. I take off the lid and poor some of the water onto the man's face, soon his eyes are fluttering.

"What's your name? Wheres the rest of your team?" I ask all too quickly, yet he manages to answer.

"Nickal of Tricrew, second of Bellamy of Skicrew." He says between coughs, each one splattering dust into the air.

"Where is Bellmay?" I ask trying not to sound panicked.

"Strange men, in red uniforms, green gas. They took all accept me." He says rolling over and putting himself in sitting position.

"What do you mean strange men? Where did they take them?" I ask standing up and looking to where the man had just come. I wait as he coughs again and I go to speak before he mutters out a name and points to something behind me.

"Sampla…" He says barley. I turn around and See Sampal who was elected to be my second by Octavia, but I dismissed it and said that we are all equal.

I watch as he runs up to Nickal and bends down beside him, all the while handing me my pack, my binoculars and supplies all packed away neatly.

"Directions?" Sampla asks Nickal. Soon Nickal is handing Sampla a map and pointing out land marks and rivers that are no longer there.

I watch as he points at certain points on the map, looking between Sampla and I each time he moves his finger.

"It was here we lost them, a large man in a chair, with a door." He says slurring his words. I look to Sampla completely confused but I can tell he understands.

"Lincolns Village." He says quietly and I sadden hearing the mention of his name.

"What do you mean?" I ask patiently waiting for an answer as Nickal lays back down onto is back.

"Lincoln, his village was known for its statues, one a man in a chair or throne." He says pointing on the map to where it is. I nod in understanding, I need to find Bellamy.

"If you walk in this direction then change direction here, you will make it before dark." He says handing me the leather pouch full of maps.

"Tell Octvaia about the situation, and tell her I will find a way to speak to her." I say and get a nod back from Sampla. I think about what could happen here and decide to make one last order.

"If she asks for directions, send her the opposite way, if Bellamy didn't survive this, there is a big chance I will not either. I don't want anyone risking their lives for us." I say. I get another nod from Sampla and I take that as an act of understanding.

I nod back at him and swing my pack over my shoulder. I take a deep breath before I start a slow jog into the middle of nowhere, hoping my canteen has enough water.

I can feel my chest heaving and I start to slow down my pace, why I had decided to jog and not walk confused me. I guess I can't think for something bad to happen to anyone, Bellamy mostly.

I see a large pile of rocks up ahead and start to jog once again. I am a few paces form the pile when I hear a noise and jump. I look to the pile of rocks and freeze. I watch as what I guess is a snake slithers out from beneath the rock and onto the sand.

I watch it look at me with its red eyes before going back into the pile of rocks. I don't remember seeing any animal with red eyes, not one.

I continue walking into the desert taking cation as I pass by the deadly pile of rocks.

 **Sorry if this chapter was kinda crappy, the next will be better ;) Thanks as always guys, I'm so lucky to have so many followers and active readers! Leave a review if you want more, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	20. Chapter 20 - Plain and Cold

**~Clarke's POV~**

I take my last sip from my canteen and continue trenching through the sand, my pack becoming heavier and heavier the more I walk. The sun raining down on my back and sweat running down my forehead.

I look up ahead and see nothing but sand. I place my hand against my forehead to shield the sun and keep walking. I take a few more steps and stumble over a few rocks. I grunt and stand back up and sigh, according to the map only a few more hours, the plan replaying over and over in my head.

 _Find the man in the chair, enter the man in the chair, don't get caught, don't get seen. Find Bellamy, get out, with Bellamy._

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

My head aches and I try to open my eyes but find them stiff and sore. I move my hands up to my eyes and rub them before trying to open them again, this time succeeding.

I grunt and move over, my body limp on the ground, the cold hard ground. I move my hand to my head to try and stop the dizziness and sit up, my hands still on the sides of my head. I blink a few times before my vision finally adjusts and I can see clearly.

I look to the steal bars and the concreate floor around me, nothing more, nothing less.

I get to my feet and walk up to the bars. I run my hands down the metal and grasp a hold of them and shake, nothing not even a flinch. I keep shaking and look down the hall in front of me and towards more cells. I try to stick me head through the bars to see who is next to me on either side but have no such luck.

I punch the wall next to me and yell before returning to the bars.

"Hey let me out!" I yell down the hall, concreate concealing the hall and cells.

I kick the cell with my boot and run my hand through my hair. How the hell did I get here? Where the hell even am I? I punch the wall yet again and slam my hands against the bars.

"Mind keeping it down?" I spin around at the noise and come face to face with a boy, who looks about the age of 15 or so.

"Who are you?" I ask reaching for my side but soon realizing there is no weapon.

"The real question is who are you." Says the boy standing up. I can already tell from this sentence that this kid is a bit of a Murphy character. I watch as he puts his hands in his grey pants and looks at me with his very plain blue t-shirt covering the upper part of his body.

"How do I get out of here?" I ask looking back towards the bars.

"You can't." Says the kid walking up to the bars and leaning on them with his shoulder. "No matter how much you yell, how much you scream. They will not come to get you unless they want you." He says shaking his head and walking back towards his place on the wall.

"Who is they?" I ask slightly confused.

"The people who run this hell hole." He says sitting down and lumping up against the wall. I look at him and raise my eye brow.

"This whole place is called _The 13_ _th_ , it is run by the _Seniors_." He says fiddling with his thumbs.

"The 13th Bunker." I say under my breath. I look up and see the boy smiling.

"Bingo!" He yells slightly placing his arms in the air then pointing at me.

I sigh and look back to the bars. I look down the hall again and see a very large steal door at the end of the hall. I watch it for a few seconds before I watch the handle move and several people walk into the hall.

I look to the man in the middle, his red hair a curly mess and the people around him armed with small boxes, not guns. I watch as we walks past several cells and I watch as hands pull through the bars, then I see a gloved one with dirty fingers, a grounder.

I step away from the bars as the red head walks up to my cell. I watch as he first guard walks up and places a steal key in the door before it pushing open the cell door. I watch the man with the fiery red hair steps forward into the cell.

I look behind me and see the kid still sitting against the wall.

"Mr Note." He says nodding to the boy as a meeting.

"Troll." Says the kid back his eyes moving up and looking straight into the mans, his eyes once brown, now almost black as if hatred was replaced by his cocky attitude from before.

"Men, take this man down to floor Zero to have the same tests as the others." Says the strange man. I lock eyes with him and send the guards a glare. I watch as one reaches out to grab my arm and I snatch it back with force.

"Who are you." I ask rather nicely for the situation I am now in.

I watch the man look to his guards next to him before looking back to me. "Take him." He says bluntly not giving me the answers I want. I watch the guards lunge forwards and go to take my hands. I fight back and fresh around as they take hold of my shirt and jacket, my arms and shoulders until I feel a sharp pain in my back.

I shut my mouth and bite my lip and try to keep on my feet as another shock of pain screams through my body. I keep in my yell and feel my knees buckle as I hit the floor.

I feel the guards grab my arms and pull me to my feet before hauling me out of the cell. The kid I had just met slamming his fists into the guards holding him back and pushing him back into the cell.

I look through the cells as they drag me down the hall, my legs numb not able to hold my weight. I look to the cell I had seen the Grounder hand appear from and see a familiar face, one of the Grounders I was assigned with.

"Bellamy!" I hear them shout, there mask removed revealing the freckled face of a middle-aged man. I struggle against the guards and pull one of my arms free and grab hold of the bar of the cell containing the Grounder.

I go to pull my other arm free when I feel another stabbing pain in my back. I can't help this scream and I hear it echo throughout the hall as they drag me towards the steal door.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I love writing this kind of stuff. don't worry guys new chapter out tomorrow :) As always leave a review if you want more, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	21. Chapter 21 - Red Suits

**~Clarke's POV~**

I run my tongue across my bottom lip and compare it to sand paper running across wood. I take a deep breath and keep my feet moving over the sand.

I raise my head and look ahead, my jacket now wrapped around my head, shielding it from the scorching sun. I watch as a hill approaches and I take another breath that sends sand down my throat.

I cough but keep going. I step over a small pile of rocks and dig my heals into the sand as I keep walking up the hill. Soon I'm at the top looking down at the thing I have been searching for, Lincolns Village.

I sigh in relief and race down the hill, my boots filling with more sand. I keep my feet moving until I'm standing in the shadow of the chair the sun hiding behind the man and his gigantic head. I take off my jacket and stuff it in my pack before walking around the ruin.

I walk in front of the man and spot nothing, no door, no nothing.

I keep walking and soon reach the back of the chair, still no sign of rocks falling or and new looking rumble, and no door. I keep walking, just as I'm rounding the next corner I see a piece of metal in the sand.

I stop in my tracks and look to the silver canister in the sand, the sliver gleaming against the sun's rays. I walk over to it cautious and pick it up, running my fingers over the hot metal, it's a sleeping gas, like the type used in Mount Weather.

I place it back down on the ground and walk over to a pile of rocks located near the statue of the man. I trench over, my pack still on my back and my gun by my side. I look up from the ground and are meted by a rusty door standing in front of me.

I run up to it and start pounding my fists into the metal. The rust falling off in grains of sand, some sticking to my hands as I keep pounding. I don't stop until I hear the sound of metal shifting on the other side of the door and I step back.

I watch as the door makes a creaking sound and a gloved red hand pulls out from behind the very thick steal door. I watch as it returns back behind the door before returning again back into the open only this time with a silver canister.

I pull the top of my shirt up and over my noise and mouth and watch as the canister falls to the ground green smoke emerging from the can. I jump at it and pick it up with my free hand before throwing it back inside the bunker and diving to the ground and reaching for a rock.

I pick it up with my worn hands and shove it in the path of the door blocking it from closing. I watch as green gas fills behind the door and I get to my feet and race away from the opening in the door hoping my plan will work.

I remove my shirt form my mouth and noise and start to cough all over again my lungs tight and an itching sensation in the back of my throat. I cough some more and hunch over before looking up again at the bunker entrance.

I watch as more green smoke pours out form the bunker. I hope that they have been gassed and haven't been able to call for help. I watch carefully as the gas slowly starts to drift away and soon the rock keeping the door open is visible again. I cover my face with my shirt once again and take another step towards the bunker door.

I stop in my tracks as I see a gloved hand reach out from behind the door and try to push the rock out of the way.

I fling off my pack, a cloud of dust forming once it hits the ground, and race towards the rock. I dive down against it and hold it in place as the gloved hand claws at it with its rubber fingers. I hold the rock in place and hold it there as the hands movements slowly become weaker, until the hand is completely still and only the slightest bit of green gas litters behind the door.

I stand up and shake off my clothes before reaching to my belt and taking my gun out, holding it with both hands. If any of these so called people try to attack me, or have hurt Bellamy or any of the other Grounders, I won't hesitate to shoot their ringleader.

I take a deep breath and kick away the rock with my boot before opening the door with my left arm, the metal digging into my skin and the coolness sending goose bumps down my body.

I walk into a small and dimly lit metal room, with bodies covering the ground.

Flashbacks occur in my mind, Mount Weather circling over and over inside my head, the massacre of 320 people killed by Bellamy and I.

I cough again but don't cover my face instead I look to the black tinted helmets of the people laying lifeless on the ground. I kick one of the many arms and watch for any movement, none. I look around the room, a switch board located near yet another door but nothing else.

I walk over to the control panel and click the green button in the centre of the panel. I watch as a small screen lights up and words flick onto the screen.

 _IDENTIFICTAION_

Flashes onto the screen and I look around the room, maybe there's a key, a fingerprint I can scan? I sigh and look to the bodies lying on the floor and walk over to the nearest one. I go to take off the large rubber glove when I remember Maya.

I don't know who these people are, they could be just like the ones in Mount Weather, just as cruel, would be willing to use us as test subjects. They could die from radiation exposure or could be perfectly fine and now it but choose not to leave this bunker.

They could be related to the first humans that walked on earth, they could have had family who were killed by the first bombs.

They could have known about all of us before we even knew there was another bunker, if this bunker. It could be a centre run by A.L.I.E robots and these red masked people lying down in front of me could be aliens sent form the stars to study the humans hundreds of years ago.

They could be anyone, or anything.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

They drag me through the steal door, the red head leading the way and the pain in my back a hard sting digging into my bones, and all I can think about is Clarke.

If she got Nickals message, if she's waiting for orders from Octavia, if she has set out on her own. If Nickal has even made it, or if he is lying face down in the sand miles from anywhere or anything. I feel my knees scrapping against the concreate floor and the guards grip tight on my arms.

Soon we are being led down yet another hall that has small port holes on it looking into different rooms. I look up and spot a elevator at the end of the hall, a small panel on the side and a guard at the entrance.

I watch as red head walks up to the guard and whispers something in his ear. After a few seconds of very quiet conversation the door is open and red head is steeping into the now open elevator doors, the guards pulling me inside.

Now it is just me, red head and the two guards carrying me on either side. We sit in silence for a few seconds before hot head is the first to talk.

"What is your name?" He asks, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. My brain goes blank, I can't tell them my real name, not yet anyway. Unless I know I can trust these psychopaths I won't tell them a thing, only lies.

"Finn." I say as we continue down the elevator shaft.

 **Loved writing this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter coming up tomorrow! As always leave a review and tell me if you want more, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	22. Chapter 22 - Wanheda

**~Clarke's POV~**

I move my eyes from each body, examining the next just like I have the last.

All in the same red suits, all wearing the same black tinted helmets that don't look 100 years old. How long have these people been down here? How have we not noticed them sooner, how did Lincoln's village not know that they were here?

I look to the last body and find it identical to the last, same gloved hands, same black boots. All six of them the exact same. I look to the floor next, the small boxes and gas canisters littering the floor.

I don't bother with the gas canisters knowing what they can do and how they can confuse and destroy all by the pull of a small metal pin. I walk over to one of the small boxes and place it in my hand, small metal pins at the end and a small button on the side of the box.

I stand back up from my bobbing position on the ground and push the button. The box shakes violently in my hand and I jump slightly watching the blue light move from each small pin to the next, and electric current.

I place it in my belt and pick up another and put it in my pack. If they look dangerous, then they most likely are dangerous. I look around the room once again and find myself lost as how these people were supposed to get back into the room behind this door without a card or fingerprint of some type.

That's when I see it.

In the corner of the room slid under a red suits's hand is a small key car, the black and blue writing plastered across the plastic card. I jump over a body and move the hand out of the way and take the card.

I place it in my hand and walk over to the panel beside the door and move it over the glowing screen. It waits for a few seconds before the blank blue of the green turns to a bright blue reflecting off the concrete of the room.

I hear a very small click and watch as the door moves very slightly I push it with my arm revealing a long hall, the walls painted a sickly white that reflects the white around the hall, bouncing off the walls and shinning into your eyes. Just like the hospital rooms at Mount Weather.

I look back to the bodies in the room and then look back to the door, a crack of sunlight filling the room with a warm orange. I walk over to the thick steal door and pull on it, closing and blocking out the sunlight. I then walk back over to the other door, separating the white walls from the concreate ones. Stepping over bodies and gloved hands.

Here goes nothing.

I step into the white hall and close the door behind me, the key card and gun in my hands as I walk down the hall, the white making my eyes hurt, so artificial nothing natural.

 _Find the man in the chair, enter the man in the chair, don't get caught, don't get seen. Find Bellamy, get out, with Bellamy._

The pan playing over and over once again in my head. I have found the man in the chair, _check_ , I have now entered the man in the chair _, check_. Now that I have completed those next is _don't get caught_ , easy right?

I slide down the halls, my gun in my hand, my finger on the trigger and the key card ready for any unwelcomed doors that I might just run into. The halls look all the same, same white paint same sickly smell.

I don't notice I have been moving in circles until I find my sandy foot prints in front of me as I think I'm walking down a hall I haven't seen. I sigh and place down my gun and stop and think.

Go down the halls that don't have foot prints, they are probably hunting you right now so hurry. I look down the hall and see my foot prints turn leaving a clean hall I haven't walked down yet. I jog down the hall and meet two other halls.

One way, a door with a very large lock on it, not a panel next to it but I steal lock. The next another hall leading to 2 other halls. I guess that leaves me with one option, the one that might get me killed.

Well…all my options might get me killed.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I look at the metal elevator doors as we ascend to what I assume is Floor Zero. Red head next to me not moving and the guards grip only seeming to get tighter.

"What do you want?" I ask not caring if the guards shock me. I look up to the man next to me and I watch as he keeps his eyes locked on the wall in front of us.

"How many of there are you?" Asks the man next to me, his hair a fiery mess.

I think about the question.

"You will find out soon enough." I say. I watch his eyes move to mine and see the curiosity in them, or is it fear.

"You have no idea what you're up against. Kill any of us and the wrath coming after it will feel like the sky falling down on you." I say hoping the curiosity I thought I saw before is now crushed by fear.

"Is that true?" Asks red head with a smile that makes me wants me to punch it off his face.

"Yes, Wanheda will destroy you." I say thinking of Clarke, the way she has handled things. What she would do if these people did hurt me.

I never really liked the Grounder nick name, I thought it wasn't like her, I prefer Princess. I like it in many ways because she has defined the true definition of what a _Princess_ should really be. Brave, fearless, sorry, hopeful and most importantly passionate. All the things Clarke is with a few hundred extra that would take me days to name.

Each one making her Clarke, whether she be Clarke, Princess or Wanheda.

"Wanheda?" Asks the man beside me, his confused expression saying it all.

"Wanheda, the commander of death." I say not meeting his eyes but staring at the wall in front of me.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short, the next chapter will be better, I also hope this clears up a few things that needed answering. As always I love to hear what you guys think so leave a review if you want more, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	23. Chapter 23 - Mount Weather

**~Clarke's POV~**

I watch the hall in front of me as I approach another corner. My gun clasped tightly in my hands and my pack strapped tightly to my back.

I watch ahead of me and listen carefully as two people round the corner, white lab coats falling to their knees. I watch as they both look to their clip boards and talk as they walk down the hall before turning, not seeing me behind the corner.

I release a breath and continue from where the people had just been. Their white lab coats making them look like doctors, or just like the people in Mount Weather, only interested in science and not human rights.

I slow down my steps and soon I am silent, something I had learnt from the wild, Lexa helped me prefect my technique, making me and shaping me to be the warrior I am today. She taught me love is weakness, she was wrong.

Love is _strength_.

I keep walking forward, my hair resting just above my padded shoulders and my finger on the trigger, I look up ahead and see the corner the doctors or inhabitants had just rounded. I take a deep breath and walk forwards, my steps quiet and my breaths even and shallow, not wanting to have them heavy and panicked.

I am seconds away from rounding the corner when I hear footsteps walking towards me, with nowhere to go there is only one option. I take a step out from behind the white corner and point the gun at the middle-aged man.

"Hands up." I say keeping my eyes locked on the man in front of me, a small bag by his side.

"Your, your." He mutters confused and scared.

"Shut it." I say and point the gun at his head. I watch as he nods and gulps before dropping his bag to the ground. I walk up to him and dig the gun into the back of his spine and lead him down the hall, now that I have one of them maybe I can have back one of mine.

"You're from the surface." He says and I push the gun closer to his skin. I don't pay attention to his loud footsteps or his muffled sighs until I can't take it anymore.

"Quiet down or I will blow your brains out." I try to say without my voice shaking, another skill I had picked up.

"What's it like?" He asks next. I am taken back by the question. Have these people not known about it being safe, the radiation to strong for them. Having no immunity to the radiation there for not being able to step out onto earth.

It's another Mount Weather.

Don't take any chances this time. I say to myself remembering my mistakes that lead to over 320 people being killed. I keep the man hostage as we pass down more halls, the white now a normal sight for my eyes, where it be lit by the lights above us or slightly dimmed while rounding corners only to walk down another hall filled with white.

I look up ahead and see steal doors I know all to well, an elevator. I walk towards it quickly and hit the arrow button pointing down quickly, being there is no up arrow. We wait a few seconds in silence until the ring of the elevator breaks it.

I step inside and the doors close. I look through the floors, all of them numbered. I look to the glowing button on the map and see it as floor 6, not as many floors as Mount Weather, almost half.

I look to the next floor and see that they go down until Floor Zero, I look to the floors, and without thinking hit floor five, the one bellow us. I press the gun harder into the man in front of me. and I hear him grunt.

I feel the elevator start to descend and I only hope that Bellamy is safe, an is not sitting in a freezer dead in this crazy place.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

The guards drag me down the hall my legs still numb and my lower back aching, a stinging sensation running through my bones, hitting my core. Whatever those small black boxes are, they pack a punch.

I look up from the ground and see a door ahead reading a simple _0_ on it. Soon I'm being dragged through it. I look around at the beds and metal posts supporting what I assume is the concreate roof above us. I look to the people in it next.

All in medical gear and suits, one with a needle standing very close to a bed that I know can't be good. I struggle against the guards but they only hold me tighter as they haul me up onto the bed and strap down my arms and legs.

I rip at the restraints but they don't budge. I look to the red head now standing next to the bed looking down on me.

"Let, me, go." I say trying to warn him.

"If you are so valuable your little Wanheda will come and rescue you." He says smiling. I go to say something else when I feel a small pinch in my arm, I look to see a lady placing a needle into my fore arm, then I see my blood enter the tube.

I struggle against the restraint, the needle wobbling causing her to stop taking my blood and I watch as she looks up to me, her brown eyes cold not like they ones I know Octavia has full of warmth.

"Restraints tighter." She orders and the guards push down my arms and tightening the straps once again. As they move their hands away I see the finger and palm marks fade away.

I feel the needle being pulled out and my blood being taken away. I watch her place some on a small slide of glass before it is being placed under a microscope. I watch her adjust the nobs before her eyes go wide and she pulls back from it.

"Sir you need to see this." She says steeping back from the microscope to let red head have a look. I watch him look back to who I assume is a nurse before looking to me.

"You've been in space." He says steeping towards me. I look towards him not breaking eye contact. How does he know, what could my blood ever tell him that would assume I have been to space, even if I have and have lived there for half of my life.

"Your blood cells are nothing like ours, they have the answer to sending us to the surface." Says Red head looking back to the nurse with my blood in the needle. That's when it hits me. Monty and Echo never talked about it but Fox did.

I rescued her just before she was going to be used for bone marrow, she told me about it all, the treatments, the way Mount Weather would strap us down and use our bone marrow and blood for their own uses, getting them to the surface.

A bunker in the ground, surrounded by dirt. People trapped inside needing our blood to save them.

It's Mount Weather…

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH another cliff hanger I'm so sorry guys. Don't worry more coming tomorrow, as always guys thanks for the views and favs + follows, cheers,**

 **-RFRC**


	24. Chapter 24 - Sucked Dry

**~Clarke's POV~**

I walk out of the elevator, the man in front of me, the gun still pressed tightly against his back and our footsteps now quiet.

We walk straight ahead and I spot a door up ahead, not steal locks or signs. I walk up to it and push it slowly open with my foot revealing brooms and buckets, a janitors closet. I look down both sides of the hall before shoving the man inside.

I take the gun away from his back and point it at his head as I place my pack onto the ground and take out one of the black boxes and look to the man.

"What are these?" I ask the gun still aimed at his head.

"Tasers, electric currents shock the muscles." He says looking down the barrel of my gun. I nod my head and place it back into my pack, the other one in my belt strapped tightly against my side.

I look back into my pack and pull out a piece of cloth I was planning on using for bandages but I have decided now that it will have a better use with this guy right here. I rip it down the centre creating two pieces and look to the man.

"Hands." I say placing one of the pieces in my hand and putting down my gun. He places them in front of him and I wrap the fabric tightly around his wrists. I then ask for his feet and do the same, tightly wrapping them together.

I then look to the man. I shake my head before hitting him over the head with the handle of my gun, knocking him out cold.

Soon I'm dressed in his clothes and have my gun and the tasers stored safely away in my belt protected under the white coat. I look back to the man left only in his underclothes and think about how I'm going to be getting through those locked doors.

I shift through the man's pant pockets now on my and pull out a key card. I sigh and hold in in my hand before placing it back into my pocket. I feel that my gun is now safely tucked at my side. I look to the unconscious man slumped up against the wall of the small closet and rummage back through my bag for another rag or cloth, thankfully I find one.

I wrap it around he man's mouth stopping him from talking and walk out of the closet, my things and the man now locked away inside. I stop just outside the door and look back to it. Someone will go in it wont they.

I sigh and walk back into the room and rummage back through my bag and find my sketch book. I hesitantly rip out a page and think about what I could write on the page to stop people from entering the storage room. I quickly jolt down a quick message and shove my things up on a shelf behind a can of paint. I then grab some tape sitting on one of the many shelves in the closet and walk out side and face the door once again.

I rip off some tape and stick the message to the door before throwing the tape back inside the closet.

The sign reading _WET PAINT!_ As I walk down the hall to go find Bellamy.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I have now lost track of time.

I can't remember when I entered this place, how long I have been here, how long I have been in this stupid bed with this stupid needle in my arm. All I have been paying attention to is the amount of blood these people are taking from me.

So far, they have three bags full, how much more do they need. Will they drain me form all my blood until I have none left, until I just have enough to keep me alive?

I struggle against the restraints again and try to shake the needle free. I feel it prick the inside of me which makes me squirm harder. Then suddenly I feel dizzy, really dizzy.

Is this what it feels like to have no blood left in you. To have all your insides drained away by a machine. Is this what the Grounders felt like in Mount Weather, to be hanging upside down until they have no blood left. I was only left like that for a few hours, maybe less.

This is different, they are doing it slowly this time, almost making me or trying to convince me that no more blood is being taken, but I'm seeing it drip into these bags. Once the bag is full the same nurse will come back and take the bag as I struggle and yell for her to do something to take the needle out.

I feel my eye lids growing heavier and my mouth becoming dry. I clench my fists and try to fight what seems like sleep but I know it's not. I keep my eyes open, not wanting them to shut, afraid they will never open again.

But just like sleep it over powers me, it takes my mind in its grasp and pulls me away from the world, back into space, into the clouds. Into darkness.

I'm woken by someone shaking my shoulder.

I open my eyes slowly and soon my vison adjusts and I see the same concreate roof I woke up to the first time. I sit up quickly, almost too fast and my head spins. I look to my right shoulder and over it and see the boy I had seen before, I'm back in the same cell.

"Good your awake." Says the kid. I look to him and see a small bandage around his wrist.

"What happened?" I ask a little confused as to why I am back in this cell and not dead.

"By the look of how pale you are and the fact that you were brought in here unconscious, you were sucked almost dry." He says rubbing his wrist.

Then I remember, the fact that they had taken my blood, almost four bags of it.

"When will they be back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, and then the day after that and the day after that, they don't stop."

 **Sorry this was so short, will try to get a better chapter out tomorrow. Thanks guys and don't forget to leave a review, they help heaps and tell me if I should keep going.**

 **-RFRC**


	25. Chapter 25 - Back Again

**~Clarke's POV~**

I walk down the hall, the white lab coat brushing against my knees and my gun rubbing against my side. My same black military boots form the bunker look the same as everyone else's and my hair looking out of place.

But that doesn't matter, I won't be here for long.

More and more people walk past me, not paying any attention to me, I look just like everyone else, the only things that stand out are my skin colour and hair. I take a deep breath and turn another corner and are shocked by the amount of people I see.

It's almost like Mount Weather, a large gathering space, people gathered around places. Food being served and drinks being poured. I walk slowly past a table and see that most of the meals are vegetarian, until I see a large pork roast in the centre of one of the main tables.

I feel my mouth watering and my jaw slack as I look at the apple stuffed into the hog's mouth and the meat basically falling off the bones of the beast. How did they get such a wonderful animal, good enough to eat?

I take a deep breath and go to walk past the tables and down the next hall when an older man walks up to me with red hair covering his head and a small smile covering his face.

"You look hungry, help yourself." He says gesturing to the mountains of food spread out among the tables.

I panic until I tell myself to calm down, they don't know who you are, remember. "No, I better not." I say politely trying to sound innocent.

"No I insist, eat with me, will you?" He asks touching my shoulder, his hands a pale white and his hands cold. I go to say no but he has me being pulled towards a table near the back of the room. the chairs covered in black cushions looking out of place in the white room.

"May I ask your name?" He says sitting down on one of the chairs. I think back to Bellamy, what would he do, he wouldn't give away his true identity that's what he would do.

"Ah my names Lexa." I say thinking of the first name that pops into my head, yet almost regretting it straight away.

"Nice to meet you Lexa, I'm James Codogan." He says waving at someone in the crowd behind me. The name snaps into my head instantly, the day Jaha had come to Bellamy talking about the Second Dawn bunker, the owner _Bill Codogan_.

I cough but soon have my mind back in check. "Nice to meet you." I say clenching my hands together.

"So Lexa, what department do you work in?" He asks catching my gaze, one that I don't think I can break.

I think back to the closet and find an excuse pretty quickly. "Cleaning." I say almost too quickly.

"What is such a smart girl like you doing in Cleaning?" He asks and I feel my mind going into over drive again.

"I don't know." Is the best I can say looking to the floor. I need to get out of here, I need to go find Bellamy and we need to leave.

"Mr Codogan-" I go to say but are interrupted by the man himself.

"No please call me James." He says with a smile. I fake smile back and take a deep breath.

"James, may I ask why you taking with me?" I say wanting to be out of here. I watch as he exhales and looks to the exit of the room.

"You look like the rebellious young woman trapped under the ground, your hair. Berries have been used to dye it correct." He says looking to me. I don't say anything and I listen as he continues.

"To dye your hair you would have had to sneak into the farming sector on floor 4 without being seen, take the berries make them into dye then apply it to your hair." He says still looking at me with a smug grin thinking he has figured me out. If only he knew who I was and what I'm capable of.

I bet if I told him I have murdered over three hundred people his grin would disappear.

"To do all of that, you must have skill." He finishes with. I keep a blank face and think about where this could lead.

"You got me." I say crossing my arms over my chest in a fake surrender. Now I think about how I can tun this whole thing around, how I can get this man to show me where the prisoners are kept and how a can get out of this place.

"I will make you a deal, you show me around this whole bunker, think of it as a private tour. And I will show you all the faults in your security." I say my poker face on. I watch him consider it.

"You already know your way around this bunker, what else would you want to see." He asks suspecting I have lived here my whole life.

"I want to see the things a normal person doesn't see." I say hoping he will agree.

I watch him nod and think about my offer. "Agreed, as long as you tell me everything you know about our security and how to bypass it." He says standing form the table forgetting the food.

"Agreed." I say extending my hand to him, he grasps it firmly and our deal has been made.

I follow him form the table and out towards the white hall. I follow him down the white halls and past and through crowds of people all socialising having no idea what is going on.

I follow Mr Cadogan down another hall and then I see another elevator down the hall ahead of us. I watch as he presses the down button and the elevator opens almost immediately. We both step inside and he looks to me.

"Where to?" He asks looking to the number of floors. I go through them and my eyes land on 1. I click the number myself and I watch him nod. I watch as the number glows red and I look to him.

I watch carefully as he pulls a key card form his pocket and scans it over the number. Soon the elevator is descending to floor 1, hopefully where Bellamy is being held.

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I look to the kid at the back of the cell, his hands in his pockets and the bandage still covering his wrist.

"What's your name?" I ask. I watch as the boy looks to me and then looks back to the ground.

"Nick, Nick Note." He says taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them in his lap. I nod and he looks back to me.

"And you?" He asks and I follow with my usual lie until I think about it.

"I will tell you once you answer one question." I say looking to Nick sitting up against the wall of the cell. I watch him nod and I ask the question.

"Why are you here?" I ask wondering why such a young kid, nearly younger than Octavia could be down here.

"My grandparents where immune to the radiation outside, something to do with genetics, I don't really know. They had my father, he was then immune to it as well. The Seniors didn't know this until I was born." He says stopping and looking to me. I nod for him to continue and he does.

"They took me from my parents and they were killed once they didn't apply, I have been down here for about a year now and they use my blood to find a cure to reach the surface." He says. I sigh and think about how that would be.

Your parents being killed for trying to keep you safe.

"My name is Bellamy." I say to him and I watch his head pipe up from its normal slouched position.

"What's your story Bellamy?" Asks Nick, thinking it's somehow like his, that I grew up in this bunker, that I'm not form the surface.

"Would you fight with me to get out of here?" Considering taking him with me. I watch him nod quickly and I take that as a yes.

"I will tell you my story once we get out of here." I say smiling.

"How can you be so sure where getting out of here?" He asks confused as to what I'm implying.

"I know a guy…well I know a girl." I say correcting myself.

 **Congrats if you have made it this far, all the other chapters I have been writing lately have been very boring, and I am very sorry about that, thanks again guys.**

 **-RFRC**


	26. Chapter 26 - Not Any Girl

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I look back to Nick and I watch his eyes go wide.

"A girl is going to save our ass?" He asks emphasizing the world _girl._

I nod at him and I watch a breath leave his body, as if he's thinking I'm joking. "You will know her when you see her." I say thinking of her blue eyes and red strands of hair hanging off her slightly tanned face and small freckles covering her noise.

"Does she look different?" He asks and I shake my head.

"She looks just like us, but she's _different_." I say back my eyes wondering around the cell. Clarke has always had that something special about her. Whether it be her persistence or her passion, her determination to get things done.

"How long will she take?" He asks. I think for a moment. She would know by now that I have been missing. If she is already on her way she will be at least one more day. Then there's the sneaking into the bunker and trying to get me out. That's a whole other problem.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the metal door opening at the end of the white hall, all the cells looking out onto its white walls.

I don't move or go to stand, I will only cause more trouble for myself. So I stay put, my back against the hall on the door side not letting me see who dares to walk down the halls.

I look to Nick sitting opposite me, whoever this is they will see him first then me. if the guard has one of those small boxes strapped to his waste I might be able to grab one if he leans up against the bars, it's always good to have a plan.

I hear footsteps walk down the hall and hear the familiar sound of the redhaired freak walking down the hall but then I hear another pair of feet. I don't stand expecting it to be a guard but I see their eyes first then the rest of their face and body as they peek into the next cell next to fire face.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I walk out of the elevator shaft and follow behind James, down the hall, cells lining only one side the other a white wall.

I watch as he walks forwards telling me that _we_ store criminals down here who have either stolen or committed small crimes, I know it's a lie once my eyes land on the first Grounder.

I lock eyes with one of them and give a small nod, all four Grounders bundled up in a single cell, what a stupid idea. Getting them out will be harder, much harder. Take another step when I feel the familiar rubbing of something in my boot.

The knife.

I instantly drop to the floor and untie my laces in record time and make a huff. Soon James has turned around looked to me.

"Sorry only be a sec." I say teeing them slowly. I watch as he nods and turns back around looking at the other cells ahead of us. I slip my fingers down my book and pull out the very small knife and side it across the ground and under the bars of the Grounder's cell, landing right in the hands of one of them. And straight into a compartment in his clothing.

I tie back up my laces and nod to the Grounder as I stand up and walk back over to James. He continues to speak about how the lower levels of the jail or _Temporary Holding Centre_ work, as he likes to call it. As we walk down the white hall towards the final cells at the end of the hall. I look behind me checking that I haven't missed Bellamy or any other Grounders as we make our way to the last cell. My last hope.

I peek my head around the corner as I walk and my eyes land on a young boy, a bandage around his wrist and a pale and shocked look on his face. I don't make any facial expressions and keep a straight face as I see Bellamy.

His face pale and his skin drained form all colour. I feel my breath hitch as I look to the cut on hi arm, no danger to anyone or him but it just proves they have been taking blood, just like Mount Weather.

"Sir, may I ask what these prisoners have done?" I ask politely and smile at James.

"Remember Lexa, call me James." He says with a smile back and I return what I hope is a sweet one back.

"Of course, sorry." I say and look back to Bellamy. I can tell he understands what going on since he has been through it all with Maya. sneaking in and out of rooms, having to have conversations with people who had no idea what was going on.

"He stole food form the farm, naughty child." He says pointing to the young boy facing Bellamy.

"And Finn here assaulted a guard member while on duty." He says pointing to Bellamy. I go wide eyed and stare at Bellamy he does nothing back and I decide to discuss it later.

I look back to the boy and watch him look to Bellmay and Mouth something I know all too well.

 _WANHEDA?_

I read his worlds easily and watch for Bellamy's answer, sure enough I get a nod. By the looks of things Bellamy has decide to tell the kid about me, or maybe even our escape plan even though we don't have one.

I cough and look back to James, my back facing the cell and my lab coat and shirt lifted slightly so Bellamy can see the small black box peeking out from my waist line. I can tell James has noticed Bellamy get to his feet along with the kid and I smile when he goes to stop them.

"Don't." I say taking my gun out form my waist line and pointing it at his head, the bullet ready to be fired into his skull. I watch the colour drain form his face and a gulp run through his throat as I clasp my finger around the trigger.

"Who are you?" He asks his normal smile now a straight line, a from even. As his arms stay by his sides.

"Wanheda, commander of death." I say. I watch more blood fall form his face if that is even possible and hear a small yell of triumph form behind me.

"Hell yeah it is her!" I hear the voice say and can imagine Bellmay death staring the poor kid.

"Key card." I say holding out my hand. I wait a few seconds and adjust my grip on the gun when James doesn't hand it to me, bringing the barrel of the gun closer to his head. I watch as he slips his fingers inside the pocket of his jacket and pulls out the card and places it in my hand. I look to it before passing it behind me to Bellamy.

I feel his fingers run over mine which sends an electric current through me, giving me the extra sure of energy I need.

I glare at James and hear a small click down the hall. I watch as the four Grounders emerge from the cell, the knife I had cave them wedged between the wires and components of the small key card panel, used for unlocking and locking the cell.

I keep the gun placed and aimed at his head as I step away when I hear a small beep. Soon Bellamy is by my side with a taser in his hand and the small boy behind him, no older that Octavia maybe.

I watch Bellamy walk past me and up to the four Grounders up ahead of us in the hall.

"Let's go." I say as I go to walk down the hall after Bellamy. I stop when I feel an arm grasp my writs with the gun and look to James, his finger nails digging into my skin. I go to rip away but for an older man his grip is strong too strong.

"Your form the surface." He says gripping my arm. I look to his finger nails and watch a certain on in the middle of my wrist and watch as it breaks the skin, black Nightblood poring form the small cut. I watch as he looks to my blood and goes wide eyed.

"What are you?" He asks almost scared.

"Your worst nightmare." I say before ripping my arm out of his grasp and walking off with Bellamy down the white hall, my blood now on the ground where I just stood.

 **Next Chapter will be Clarke and Bellamy escaping bunker 13! Hope you guys loved this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. until next time, thanks guys.**

 **-RFRC**


	27. Chapter 27 - Last Floor

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I watch Clarke walk ahead of me and I quickly walk up to her as I watch her grip on her gun adjust.

"Thanks." I say walking beside her and holding up the small black box, my finger on the small button that sets off the bright blue electric current, the sting it sends through your muscles like a thousand needles being jabbed into you.

"Thank me when we get out of here." She says walking up to the elevator and pressing the up button. Nick beside one of the Grounders and the rest following.

"You won't escape." Says a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and see who I now know as James standing in the middle of the hall. His hands trickled with Clarkes blood. He is lucky I didn't punch him square in the jaw after doing that to her. He's lucky im not lunging at him now.

"You'll be surprised." I say to him. "Lets go." I say to the others packing them into the elevator. The last thing I see before the doors close, James dark brown eyes looking at me through the small crack slowly getting smaller as the doors close.

I look around at everyone in the elevator, and soon my eyes land on Clarke. The lab coat and clothes of the people who live here looking out of place on her. Like something she wouldn't usually wear but would have had to if she stayed on the Ark.

"What's the plan." I say looking to her. I watch as her eyes look up to mine and I see the same determination I have seen so many times before. The eyes that told me we were getting out of this time and time before in every situation we have been in together.

"Exit the elevator at floor 2. Run past a closet on the way to the exit, grab my stuff and leave." I hear her say looking to everyone in the elevator. I watch as her eyes land on nick and a slight rain of concern flushes over them.

"Nick will stick with me." I say hoping to reassure her that this will work. I watch her nod and tighten her grip on her gun before looking to the others.

"Ready?" She asks taking a deep breath. I nod to her and I watch as one by one the others nod. I hear the small ring of the elevator door and soon the doors are sliding open.

I watch as the Grounders go first then Clarke, followed by Nick then finally me.

We all race down the hall, our steps echoing down the white hall. I look up ahead now beside Clarke and watch as people form where I'm guessing is a living or dining space start to yell and point at us as the oddly dressed middle-aged men and the girl run towards them, one holding a gun and the other letting a child follow them.

I watch as Clarke runs into the crowd and keeps running, past a large group of tables and through more people. All of us keeping close behind her, then we see the first of the guards.

I watch as they all reach for their belts and pull out the black boxes, as far as I know they can only use them at arm's length, perfect for us. That is until I see a guard pull out a gun and point it straight at Clarke.

I run ahead at full speed, my feet pounding on the concreate floors and pull her backwards and into my chest before ducking behind a corner, then followed by everyone else. My back slams into the wall and I feel the past few breaths of air leave my lungs as I feel Clarke huff against me, her breathing ragged just like mine.

I pull in air and realise the arm around Clarke making sure she is ok, she might be the commander of death, but she can't dodge deaths bullets. Especially if one is aimed at her by a trained guard.

"Ok time for a plan." I say looking to everyone. I watch as everyone nods just like before and I nod back in understanding.

"The tasers, they can be fired I think, like a bullet." Says Nick smaller than everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Asks Clarke clearly knowing what the tasers are. That is until I feel Clarkes fingers latch around mine and take the black box from my hand, handing it to Nick. I watch as he flips it between his fingers before clicking a small switch at the bottom of the box.

I watch as he looks down the side of the box like a site before handing it back to me. "Press the button about two or so metres from the person and you should get them." He says handing me back the box quickly.

"We need to leave." Says one of the Grounders peeking around the corner.

"Agreed, let's go." Says Clarke taking off down the hall we are now in, not knowing where it could possibly lead.

I look up ahead and watch as a guard rounds the corner. I watch as he reaches for his taser and I run up to him. I watch as he fires and the blue waves of electricity attached to long wires fire at me.

I watch them fly right towards me.

I side step and scrape my back up against the white wall, leaving black marks form my jacket covering the walls. I run towards the guard and tackle him to the ground. His navy blue uniform providing no protection as I slam into him.

I watch the touch of fear spike across his face as his head hits the ground and his body goes with it, me on top. I punch my fists into his face, making his lip bleed after the second, blood running down onto his collar.

On my forth punch he is out cold, no bullets today.

I hear foot steps behind me and I look to see Clarke and the others. I stand up and look to Clarke, a small scratch running down her cheek after our last encounter with the guards.

"How much longer?" I ask getting up from the ground as they all run up to me. My eyebrow bleeding and I bruise on my chest form recent punches.

"Just up here." She says pointing to the corner up ahead. I follow her around the bend and are met with a long white hall, not a single stain on the white paint and lots of corners. Then I see it at the end, the final elevator.

I smile and see Clarke already walking up to the first door. I watch as she opens it ignoring the sign on the front and walks inside, soon remerging with her pack and things. I run after her as we all run down the hall way. The four Grounders, me, Clarke and Nick.

Not knowing if these will be the last steps we ever take, or the few we have just begun to step.

I watch up ahead as the cost keeps clear and no guards seem to be appearing, that is until I hear shouts form behind us. I take a quick glance and watch as Guards flood the hallway. Their black boxes in their hands.

I had used my taser with the first guard I had seen, firing the taser at him, landing in the chest and sending him to the ground. Left in a pile of limbs as the rest of us ran past. Out feet making small marks as we ran down what seemed every hall in the entire bunker.

I look to Clarke beside me and I know if I have to, I need to get her out of this bunker before me. As long as she is safe and can help Octavia just like I would. I take another glance behind me and watch as the guards come running after us.

I take a deep breath and run faster keeping up with Clarke and the others as the elevator slowly becomes closer and closer. I hear a shot fire behind us and see the bullet hit the wall in front of us just above the elevator, they are taking head shots.

I see the elevator up ahead and I watch Clarke hit the button directing the elevator up towards us and then the surface. I look behind us and I watch behind us as three more guards run towards us, the other guards standing back with guns and waiting to aim.

I feel Clarke move next to me as we wait for the elevator to arrive at our floor then take us to the final floor, and hopefully safely.

I watch as she aims the gun at the first guard and takes a shot, getting him in the leg with her first bullet. I watch him fall to the ground in a small pool of blood, splatters and specks of it falling to the walls, making the white sicklier than ever.

I watch as she takes another shot and hits the next it the chest. Falling to the ground instantly the blood leaking out through his blue shirt and onto the ground only a few steps away from the last.

I watch her hand shake and the guard become closer and closer as Clarke tries to aim the gun. I hold her side and take the gun from her and point it at the man's head.

I watch as something flashes through his eyes before I pull the trigger, the bullet firing straight through his head and almost clean through the other side. Blood dripping down his forehead as he falls to the ground.

I look up ahead at all the guards just watching us, not doing anything but watching as we stand in the door of the elevator waiting for it to open, for us to leave.

I feel Clarke grab my arm and tug me behind her as I stand and look at the many guards just looking at me. Then I see him, his red hair standing out from the crowd. I meet his eyes before I'm pulled into the elevator by Clarke and a button is pressed.

Sending us to the final floor.

 **Hope you guys loved this chapter. I long one today because I felt it needed to be done. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did and please LEAVE A REVIEW! They help heaps, thanks.**

 **-RFRC**


	28. Chapter 28 - Shafts

**~Bellamy's POV~**

I look around at the others, their faces bruised and red form the many punches that have been thrown and dodged in the past thirty minutes of mayhem. The Grounders still standing, their knuckles trickled with blood and a look of utter determination on their faces.

I look to Nick, his hands clasped by his sides clenching either side of his shirt. I don't blame the kid, if I was his age during all of this mess, I would be scared as well. Especially if I was just broken out of a cell by someone you had just met mere hours ago.

"What now?" I ask into the air, hoping for an answer form Clarke or one of the others.

"We get out using the way we got in, no jumping off dam walls this time." Says Clarke waiting for the doors to open. I watch as she grips the gun with what looks like the rate of her heart beat, every second or so her hands clench turning her knuckles white.

I nod and look around at the others, hoping I will get them all out.

I listen carefully as the machinery around us in the elevator seems to halt, everything silent apart from the small clicking of something to the left of me, but that's not what bothers me, the fact that the once noisy elevator is now silent, is what concerns me.

"What happened?" Asks one of the unaware Grounders. I look around the elevator and walk over to the door, the lights from on the control panel, each number a floor now dark, the numbers no longer light up.

"They have shut it off." Says Nick from the corner his hands seeming to tense even more.

"What do you mean?" Asks Clarke looking to Nick like he is an alien.

"They stopped it, stopped it from reaching the surface." Says Nick more bluntly this time, his eyes with a sense of fear in them. "It doesn't take them long to redirect the elevator, soon they will send it back down." He says, fear now burning out of his eyes.

"Bellamy, we need a way out." Says Clarke looking at me with a calm face, but he eyes tell another story.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

I look to the roof and around the now metal death trap, any minute this thing could descend back down in what now seems like hell.

"The doors." I say pointing to the two large sheets of metal in front of Bellamy. I watch as he walks up to them and smashes his fists against the cool metal, the sound echoing around the small space.

"Help me open them." Says Bellamy signalling me over. I place the gun back into the waist band of my pants and walk over taking the opposite side of the door to Bellamy, my fingers moving their way into the small gap. Soon we have it a few inches open and enough for the rest of the Grounders to help us pull it the rest of the way open.

With several curses and cranks of metal moving without command we wedge the door open. We are met with solid cement and pipes running up and down the elevator shaft, it's when I look up that I soon realize how close we truly were to escaping.

"That's it there." I say pointing up at the small gap above us, another set of metal doors almost burnt into the concreate surrounding this. Only the space between us and the upper floor is no bigger than a hands width making it impossible for any of us to fit and move onto the final floor.

"We need another way out." I say knowing this way is blocked.

"Already on it." Says a deep voice behind me. I spin around and are met with Bellamy on his tip toes in the middle of the elevator, his hands on a panel in the roof.

"Perfect." I mutter to myself as I walk up and next to Bellamy watching him push the panel up and out of the roof and onto the top of the metal box we are now in. I hear a clang and see the metal panel slide out of the way, revealing the elevator shaft above us.

"Alright." I hear Bellamy sigh as he moves down onto one knee and gestures for me to go first. I do so, placing my right foot onto his knee and reaching up into the roof and placing my hands on either side of the opening. I count silently to three and as if Bellamy can read my mind he lifts me up at the right moment, sending me high into the opening and enough for me to sit on the edge, soon getting to my feet.

"Ok send another up to help with the doors." I yell down. I get a nod from Bellamy in response as I look down and soon one of the Grounders in up next to me on top of the elevator. We both walk over to hopefully the final set of steel doors and start to pull them open.

Soon we have a small gap and enough room to fit out hands between the doors, keeping the crushing metal of the doors at bay. Soon Nick and another two Grounders make their way next to us, each of us keeping and slowly pulling the door open. Soon its open, and we flood into the light lit hall.

I look back into the elevator shaft and see another set of hands grab hold of the top of the elevator and soon animal skin comes into view, another Grounder, the last Grounder.

I watch as he scrambles into the hall and I nearly yell at him for leaving Bellmay in the metal coffin until I see tanned hands grip the sides of the opening. I watch the muscles flex and then see the forearms and head of Bellamy move through the hole.

I watch as he grips a stray piece of pip sitting on the roof of the elevator and pull himself up. I sigh in relief but do so too early. I hear a loud crank of machinery and see the look of shock in Bellamy's eyes as the elevator shifts slightly, then starts to descend.

I go wide eyed when I see him scramble onto his knees then feet and race towards the doors.

I watch as the floor under him continues to sink further and further down.

I watch as his arms reach out in an attempt to grab hold of the ledge I am standing on.

I watch him dive for the edge as if it's the only thing he needs, the only thing that will save him.

I watch him fail.

I yell out and race to the edge ready to jump down and help him, that is until I feel hands around my waste pulling me back, my limbs swinging in every direction possible, I don't even realize I'm screaming until my voice breaks and I start to sob.

I just go him back, I can't loose him again.

"Wanheda." Says the Grounder behind me, even after all this time they still call me that name.

"No let me go, we need to save him, help him!" I yell desperately. Clawing at the man's hands around my waste, his grip iron and his strength unhuman. My vision becomes blurry as tears cover my eyes, dripping down my cheeks and staining my cheeks.

I'm so distressed and devoted to getting down the shaft that I don't notice the hand that grips the centre of the door way in the elevator shaft, the fingers creases stained and dirty.

"Let me go." I scream and kick, I land my heal in the crouch of the man holding me back and I feel his grip loosen for only a moment, but a moment is all I need.

I use my elbow and nock him in the nose, earning a grunt and more slack in his arms. I rip out of his grasp and drive for the floor in front of the shaft, the doors open wide and the darkness of the shaft ahead of me.

I grip his fingers and I feel him grab my wrist in a tight hold. I soon have both of his hands and pull him up, his legs kicking him off the wall slightly helping me to pull him off.

I fall backwards and he lands on top of me, his body pressed tight against mine and his breaths heavy. I cup his face in my hands and rub my thumbs over his jaw and across his cheeks, making sure he's here with me, and not lying dead in the hallway bellow us. A bullet hole through his chest.

"Never do that again." I say sobbing down tears.

"Never Princess." He says, Bellamy's hands now cupping my face, his thumbs wiping away the last of my tears.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, and I hope it makes up for the missed days, I know I said a new chapter everyday but that's becoming quite a hassle. Hope you loved this chapter just as much as I did and of course a new chapter out soon. Love you lot and thank you all for the support.  
Favourites help and so do reviews so slam a few of those down, thanks guys as always!  
-RFRC**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Outside

~Bellamy's POV~

Clarke's face is plastered with fear as I land on top of her, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy where tears have left trails along her soft skin.

"We gotta get out of here." I say trying to catch my breath, Clarkes gun and her pack a mess on the ground. I watch her nod up at me, a small nod the only thing making her head move.

I get off her and help her to her feet, I grab her hand at her wrist and lift her into my chest before she breaks away after a quick glance to grab her things, knowing if she didn't break it, we would stare forever.

"Where now?" Asks Nick slightly ahead of us, waiting for the Grounders to lead the way. I look to Clarke and I watch her point down a dark coloured hall.

"This way, there's a few twists and turns but we will make it." She says slinging her pack over her shoulder and her sniper next to it, soon were all taking off down the hall, our footsteps clucking on the concreate walls and echoing down the halls.

I look up ahead and see Clarke stop suddenly, looking back at the rest of us. I watch her eyes glow slightly darker and her face straighten as if she's trying to hide her facial expression.

"The doors just here." She says pointing around the corner to where I can't see. I can tell it's either impressing or bad when I see Nicklas reaction when he rounds the corner. Then followed by the rest of the Grounders, one by one. I watch Nick go next and see his face drop, his mouth going to cover his mouth.

I see the sympathy in Clarkes eyes and almost don't want to see what is around the corner, with behind me clear and the other end ahead of us clear to an extent accept the never-ending amount of corners ahead of it, I round the corner.

I'm met with what looks like red body suits lining the floor, blood and the colour of the suits unrecognisable, all of it spilling out onto the concreate in large pools. Wat looks like pieces of the persons face stuck to the window of the masks, the black of the screen on their helmets no longer black.

I look to their hands, nothing, a single clip board lying under one of the bodies and what looks like an empty smoke grenade laying in the back corner, like it has recently been used.

No one is moving, all just looking at the mess in front us, the people who used to live here, in peace, un aware of us even being alive, moving around above them, breathing and living without notice. They were safe.

But once again they are dead, because of us, another community of people, peaceful people. People who have turned evil by want. The want to see the sky and smell real air. Air that doesn't have to be filtered daily, grass that isn't grown under artificial light. A sky that isn't painted on a piece of canvas.

A life that is not lived in a bunker, underground, away from everything. Everything that we now all know so well. A world that I myself have started to take for granted, one that I should have never taken for granted.

I look over at the Grounders who have now pushed open what looks like a steal door, then I see the thing I have been almost painfully deprived of, sunlight, fresh air, life.

I watch the door widen and the sunlight grow, I look out to see the sand, the small, crisp pieces of rock that seem to get everywhere and fill every gap, but something you soon forget when you feel it run through your fingers. The feeling of something so small running over hardened skin.

I watch as Nick takes his hands away from his face, and gaze out of the door, the sun a mesmerizing sight for him, the sand a bonus. I watch Clarke now, her face a slight change of relief as she sees the sun.

We are all so amazed by the scene of earth that we don't hear the footsteps cracking down the hall, that we don't yell the sound of gun fire.

It's a scream that cracks me out of my illusion, the scream from a child, one I have only met, one that shouldn't have to scream. I quickly glance at Clarke and see her racing for the door, what I think is the door before she has dropped to the floor next to Nick, blood flowing from the back of his shirt.

I race towards them as the men in the navy-blue suits continue to fire shots. I place my hands under Nick ad lift him into the air and race towards the door, Clarke panting by my side, the Grounders now ahead of us, their dark clothing looking anything but human as they run into the sand dunes.

I hear Nick under me as I run the last few steps out of the bunker, his blood now seeping through onto my hands and into my clothes as the yells continue behind us. I Push Clarke through the door first and then pull myself out.

We all drag ourselves over the first sand dune and out of sight, the bunker men now forced to stop thanks to the outside world and all its beauty.

I lay Nick down onto the sand, and Clarke is straight next to me, her hand on mine helping it to stop shaking, the shaking not only causing me destress but also Nick, the one with a bullet now planted in his small lifelike body.

"Nick, I need you to stay very still." Says Clarke, her voice steady and harnessed.

I watch Nick nod and sob as he tries to hold back tears. I grip his shoulder and I watch as his eyes meet mine, pain flashing through them in what seems like waves, harsh, painful waves.

"We need to flip him over if I want to see all the damage." Says Clarke after a few seconds of her examining Nicks chest and stomach form the front of him. I look to Nick and I watch him nod and I nod back. I help Clarke flip him over, trying not to move his spine as much as possible.

After a cry of pain leaves Nick, we finally flip her over, his chest planted into the sand along with his face. His t-shirt now stained red with his own blood, the sand now also turning that sickly shade.

I watch Clarke as she very softly touches the tops her fingers to the top of the bullet hole, the skin around it obviously irritated and red. Blood flowing out of the wound and what looks like pieces of stray flesh hanging off at the side of the hole if you were to lift them.

I catch her gaze and the look in her eyes isn't promising.

"Clarke." I say straining my voice. As I say it I feel Nicks breaths become shallow, he's loosing too much blood, and he's beginning to become unconscious. I feel a hand reach down to grab mine and its Clarkes. She leans up and whispers in my ear.

"I will try my hardest Bellamy, but I might not be able to do much." She says this very quickly and before I know it she's off to work. Opening her bag and pulling out herbs and bandages.

I look down at Nicks face, blood slowly flowing out of it, going to the organs that need it most.

"How does it look?" He manages to croak out with a wince. I nod my head and look to Clarke who gives me a smile she wants to hope looks hopeful.

"It looks good." I say lying to a child, a bleeding child.

"Do you want me to talk about something, to keep your mind off the pain?" I ask, not knowing what else to do. I watch him nod and I take that as a yes. I think for a moment before I start to speak.

"I and a few others, we weren't born on earth like you." I say I watch his face look slightly confused before I continue.

"We were born in space, on this place called the Ark." I say with a small frown I don't mean. I watch his eyes go wide and my small frown soon forms a small smile.

"What was it like?" He asks. I look to Clarke, his voice weaker than before. I watch her nod, wanting me to continue so I do.

"It was beautiful, watching the earth grow bellow us." I say with a small smile remembering telling Octavia stories of Prince and Princesses on earth. I look back to Nick and I see that he is keeping his eye lids open, and doing a good job.

"Eventually they sent 100 of us down." I say looking over the landscape. I look back to Nick and I can tell he is interested to hear more. I go to continue before Clarke says something form the bullet hole in Nicks back.

"There was 101." She says with a smile looking over at me. "Counting Bellamy."

 **SORRY! ALL I CAN SAY IS SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

 **I have been working on Wattpad a lot lately and thats where i have posted all my new Bellarke Fanfics, so go check them out on Wattpad at**

 **-RFRC-**

 **SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Past

**~Clarke's POV~**

Bellamy looks slightly shocked once I meet his eyes, I can tell he is still trying to process what I have just said, moving the words around in his head, trying to find the answer.

I look down at Nick and I can the colour of his skin starting to turn pale, the blood slowly leaving his face, and more blood coming from the wound. Without anything to get the bullet out and nothing to carry him back to camp on there's too many things that can go wrong.

Not only might his blood not be strong enough to handle the radiation even if his is doing well now, that could change in mere moments. I haven't got enough bandages or herbs to fix the relentless scratches on his knees and hands form falling, let alone the bullet still lodges between his spine and flesh.

I look over to Bellamy and find him still looking at me, like he can see the gears turning in my head. I take a deep breath and go through the options all again in my head once again. I look up to Bellamy and meet his eyes, the brown seeming to seep out of them and fill the world around us with warmth.

I shake my head and place my hand on Nicks leg, knowing he can't feel it. I sigh and I can see the pain behind his eyes. Knowing that he is going to lose yet another person, even if he has known them for mere hours.

I clear my throat and blink back tears and sit down on the sand next to both Bellamy and Nick. The grainy pieces of rock flooding into my shoes and scratching my skin lately.

"Bellamy came down to Earth to save his sister." I say with a small croak and I can see Nicks eyes widen.

"You have a sister?" He asks in disbelief. I crack inside knowing now that the bunker we had just escaped had population laws just like the Ark, siblings not allowed and punishment given out if such laws were broken.

I nod and look to Bellamy, his arms tense and his fists clenched together. "When we fist landed, it was so beautiful, there were trees for as far as the eye could see." I say remembering back to the strolls I had with Finn and Lexa through the thick under growth, the many I also had with Bellamy.

I see something flash through Bellamy's eyes and I can tell it's a memory of some kind, I then see his eyes darken slightly and I begin to pick out the right one.

"We thought it was safe." He says clenching his fists in and out like the beat of his heart. "We were wrong, its beauty tricked us." He says looking back to Nick now, his brown straight hair covering his forehead in a messy bunch.

"We found that we were not alive on Earth, that others had survived the end of it over one hundred years before." I say thinking back to Lincoln. Memories of Lincoln and Octavia seem to flood my mind and I reach for Bellamy's hand, knowing he is thinking the same thing.

As if knowing he takes it while I move it towards him in a tight grasp I know he won't break, it seems that he doesn't tend to break grasps, if they mental, or physical.

"We called them Grounder's at first." Says Bellamy, his voice still seeming to harden at the mention of the word. "But we soon found that they had names, that they were just like us." He says with the weakest smile I think I have ever seen him show.

He looks over to me next and I take a small breath before continuing the story we now seem to be telling.

"One was called Lincoln, we feel in Love with Bellamy's sister, Octavia." I say looking to Nick. I watch his eye light up and I watch him look to Bellamy, almost excitement in his eyes.

"I read that book." He manages to croak out with a slight cough. I watch Bellamy lock eyes with Nick and I watch the smile fill the places between his lips, his teeth showing slightly.

"I named her after a character in that book." He says his smile staying like it has always been there. I smile slightly at the sight of him, happy even in a time of destress and hurt.

"Keep going." Says Nick, his voice becoming harsher as if it's almost becoming harder to speak. I nod and look over to Bellamy.

"After a few days on the ground, we got a surprise package." I glance over to Bellamy with a smirk and I see him shake his head.

"A girl at the time called Raven had travelled down to earth to be with us." He says with a small smile. "Not long after that, war was declared with the Grounder's."

"That day we lost a lot of brave people, but we also discovered us and the Grounder's, weren't alone." I say with a sigh and a small frown. I look over to Bellamy and I listen as he continues, our hands still grasped together tightly.

"Some of us escaped before they came. I was one of them, we met up with the other people from the Ark who had come down as well while we were at war." He says trying to make it simpler. I nod to myself and then look down to Nick, his eyes still open and his breaths shallow.

"The people who took the rest of us we call the Mountain Men." I say with pain, remembering the people I killed. I feel a small squeeze come from Bellamy and it pulls me down form the clouds and reality, back to the story and real life.

"They started out nice in the beginning, but then they wanted to use our bones to help them get to the surface." I say with a cringe remembering having to stitch and re-bandage Harpers several times after we all finally got back to Arkadia. The drill digging deep into her flesh and hip bone.

"I escaped luckily, but others were still trapped inside and at this point we were friends with the Grounders, we weren't fighting." I say wanting to get that out of the way. I watch Bellamy nod agreeing and I then listen as he continues.

"I remember the time I saw Clarke for the first time in months." He says looking over at me, I smile and grip his hand tighter.

"While she had been escaping the Mountain Men, and Mount Weather, I had been asking our leader at the time Kane if I could go and find her, he kept saying no." I see the honest sadness in his eyes and all I want to do is hug him, wrap my hands around his chest and pull him close, remind him that I'm here.

"But I didn't have to go looking for her, she found me." He says looking over at me, his eyes glintering, the brown in them warming my heart to the core.

"After we found each other, we had a meeting with the Grounders, and that's when we arranged a plan to get both our friends and some Grounders out of Mount Weather." I look down to Nick to see if he's following and he nods back understanding. I give him a smile and start to continue.

"We made a plan with the commander of the Grounders called Lexa, she helped us get past the defences of the Mountain Men, but not help us get them out, she tricked us." I say still regretting my decision.

"We had another big fight with the Mountain men, and your friends lost people they loved, I nearly lost Bellamy." I say, saying the last part slightly quieter. I look over to him and I can tell he has heard me because the look in his eyes tells me everything.

We both take a breath before continuing what we have already said sounds like a lifetime ago, not a matter of years.

"After that we all thought we were safe, everyone was back at our camp and we were all together." Bellamy looks to me seriously and I take a breath ready for what he is about to say.

"Then Jaha came back." He says and I can't help but snort out a laugh, I get a smile in return.

"Jaha was our old leader on the Ark, and everyone though he died when everyone form the Ark came to earth, but he survived." He says his smile slightly fading. I look to Nick and he is still listening, more colour from his face gone which worries me slightly.

"While he was gone, he found a place called The City of Light." I shiver when I hear the name, and look to Bellamy, his muscles tense.

"There, he found a robot named A.L.I.E, she was evil just like the Mountain Men." I say listen yet another obstacle we have had to defeat to get to where we are now.

"She gave us chips that could heal all pain, but she could control you when you took them, we declined but some of our friends fell for her trap." I say with a small frown.

"She hurt us, and all of our friends but we killed her in the end." Says Bellamy with a breath. I nod and smile agreeing with what he just said, soon he continues on and I squeeze his hand and run my fingers over his knuckles.

"Once again after A.L.I.E we though we were safe, we were wrong again." He says with a weak smile towards me.

"We were told that we then had to face an enemy we couldn't kill, that we instead had to hide from." He says squeezing my hand back with a little rub of his fingers through mine, I smile and start to talk again, seeing as Nick is keen to hear what else we have to say.

"We called it the death wave, a storm of radiation that would kill everyone on earth, but we luckily found a bunker after lots of Grounders and us and our friends fought them." I say huffing not bothering to go through details.

"But while we were fighting the grounders, our friend Raven was a long way away and couldn't make it to the bunker in time." Says Bellamy, his voice taking a cautious tone.

"We all went to go get here and bring her home but we were too late and couldn't bring it back in time. So, we decided there was only one way we were going to survive." He says looking to me.

"We decided we needed to go back up to space." I say just loud enough for Nick and Bellamy to hear. Nick's eyes widen in surprise as he looks form me to Bellamy in shock. I nod and look to Bellamy, asking silently if he wants to tell the next part of our story. His eyes flash with something I don't recognise and he starts to talk.

"We made sure we had all the things we needed, and then we planned to meet at a certain time, but we had one task that would take a longer than we expected." He says slowly filtering the words as they leave his lips.

"I should have done that mission, but Clarke did instead, she didn't end up making it to the rocket in time." I can hear the sadness in his voice and I want more than anything to crash into his arms like we did on the day we first saw each other after all those years.

"It wasn't your fault Bellamy." I say knowing he's doubting himself. I watch his eyes move from mine to the ground then back up, only I see the wetness behind them, I grasp his hand with both of mine and run my fingers over his hand before looking back up at him.

"Even if you took that mission instead of me, I wouldn't have let you stay, I would have made you go back." I say not filtering the words flowing form my heart. He looks up and our eyes lock.

"Clarke." His voice is hoarse and I grip his hand tighter.

"No, Bellamy it doesn't matter what you didn't do that day because we are here now, together." I say with a teary smile, I don't even notice im crying until one of his hands comes up and cups my cheek, his warm hand surging heat through my body.

I melt into his touch and I don't know if I can risk losing him again, having to watch him sit in a cell helpless with needle marks in his arm. His body bruised and his hands restrained, blood running out of a wound that I can't tend to, having his death weighed down on my shoulders like all the others.

Bellamy Blake is one soul I vowel not to lose.

Something out of the corner of my eyes seems to stop slowly and I look over to see what it is. My heart sinks and soon Bellamy's eyes follow mine to Nicks lifeless bod.

Blood covering the back of his shirt in a rich and yet also sickening red colour that seems to represent all the blood I have spilled, making myself that yet again this death is because of me.

That I have killed yet another innocent person, someone who didn't need to die.

But someone who is now dead...

 **I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG AND I AM VERY SORRY!**

 **I have been spending a lot of time of Wattpad and I almost forgot about** **Fan fiction** **and all you guys!**

 **So if you want to check out some of my new stuff which of course is all Bellarke, Please go hit me up at my Wattpad at**

 **-RFRC-**

 **All of it is Bellarke Fanfics and a few short stories! Love you all and once again sorry. :/**

 **-RFRC**


	31. Chapter 31 - Setting Off

**~Bellamy's POV~**

We always check their pulse, its become a custom and a way of life. Like a fire inside of you ignites when you feel the small hope inside of you explode when you think they might still be alive.

But then like a sun without a soul, that fire inside of you burns out, and all the hope you had fades away when you don't feel their pulse beat back to yours.

It has happened too many times, I'm afraid the soul inside of me has burned away too.

But seeing Clarke again somehow ignited it, sending waves of heat through my body, lighting my nerve ends on fire and sending my head into a spin. Giving me the energy to do what I can until I physically can't. Helping who I can in the time that I have.

Saving as many lives as possible.

I look over to Clarke and I watch as her eyes move over Nick's now lifeless body, no rise and fall of his chest and no thump of his heart, all gone. Taken by the world and the cruel people in it.

I reach for her hand and she takes it almost by instinct. Pulling it into her and grasping it with both hands like it's the only thing keeping her on the ground. Stopping her from floating away like the lost souls we have killed or watched die.

"Clarke." I say softly, pushing down my own feelings and making hers a priority. I watch her nod then sniff, then the hold on my hand slowly weakens. I meet her eyes and I see tears behind them and I know she has to let them out eventually.

I see her crush them down, back into what seems the never ending pit she has inside of her. Where I have seen her empty all her problems before, only for them to resurface and create problems later.

Soon she's on her feet and has her pack swung over her shoulder, the fabric digging into her skin in almost what seems a painful way. The Grounder's follow next, standing up and waiting for instructions on what we are to do next.

"We should head back to the Dropship, they have a radio and we will contact the bunker there." She says, her head held high and her back straight. Like nothing in the last few hours has affected her in anyway.

She can fool a few Grounder's but she knows she can't fool me. She turns away from the Grounder's and looks at me for a few split seconds. The colour in her eyes gone and her face pale. What seems like all the life inside of her drained away.

I nod at her and I see a breath draw out of her lungs like she had forgotten to breath for a second or two. I watch as she looks off into the distance and pulls the small leather pouch out of her bag filled with maps.

Soon we know where we are going, with the sun nearly set and every one of us tired, we agree to sleep in about five to six hours. Making sure we will be ready to find the Dropship in the morning.

If my boots weren't worn out before, they definitely are now.

We're walking in a small group, all of us spread out in our own space, left with our thoughts and the landscape ahead of us, rocks and small sticks under our feet as we walk.

The sun has long set and we are now walking under the light of the moon, the only sound our lazy feet occasionally scuffing the ground, my boots now as thick as a sheet of paper, the aches of my muscles tearing at my insides and will to keep going.

Clarke is leading us, the stars above us glittering just like her eyes were when we first landed on earth, when we all thought this would be a new start. No more laws and where we could live under the saying. "Whatever the hell we want."

But that's not what happened, people took it the wrong way, inflicting harm and threatening people with death. It all took a turn for the worst, then to top the cake we found out we weren't alone, we were and still are this tiny spec of people in a whole world filled with Grounder's.

"We should rest here." Says Clarke up ahead, her knees slightly rocking and her shoulders slack. I look behind me and already see the Grounders setting up their own camp a fair way from me and Clarke, a fire already being built.

I look back to Clarke and see she's sitting on the ground, her hands moving through her pack, soon pulling out a flint and steal. Soon she has a small fire going, burning off the small sticks we all stated to gather on the way here.

I walk over and sit next to her on the ground, the rocks biting at my legs as a relax them, the stars our blanket for tonight.

"I'm sorry." She whispers after a few minutes in silence accept for the crack of the fire. I look over and see her eyes are glassy and the tears and emotions she crushed down before are starting to resurface.

"Clarke." I say softly looking over at her. She just shakes her head and looks up above us, at the stars, at the moon, at the ring now only a spec of light and metal floating above us.

"I should have tried harder, helped him." She says her voice croaky and clearly tired and strained. I watch as she runs a hand through her hair and pulls in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"You couldn't save him Clarke, you can't save them all." I say not wanting to dig deeper, bring back unwanted memories.

"But we can try." She says looking up at me, her voice soft and tears running down her face. I don't hesitate and pull her into a hug that I don't want to let go of, her face burying in the nook of my neck and her breaths heavy.

"When can we stop fighting?" I ask this time, wanting to finally ask the question myself, hoping she will have the answer. Like she does for so many other things, all the things we have been through and walked out alive.

"Life's a battle." She says softly breathing now, her arms wrapped around my chest and her head resting my shoulder. Our eyes locked on the fire and our legs a mess in front of us on the ground. The small sticks we used on the fire mere minutes ago already turning to ash as the fire consumes them.

I feel my eyelids starting to droop and my limbs become numb and I know it's nearly time for me to sleep, regain much needed energy for tomorrows walk, but I can't seem to think of leaving the person in my arms.

As if she has read my mind she pulls out of my arms and lies her head down on her pack beside us, her eyelids starting to close. But before I can lay down where I am sitting now she pulls her pack over next to me and lies next to me. her back flush against my chest and her arms limp. I sigh and lie my head down on what is left of the space on the pack and lay an arm over Clarke's chest, wanting her close to me the whole night, not leaving my side,

in life or death...

 **-RFRC**


	32. Chapter 32 - Original

**~Bellamy's POV~**

The stress is clear in her voice, the croak coming from her throat sets off alarms in my brain. Something is wrong.

I shake Clarke awake and hold her chest close to mine as sobs escape her mouth, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks and her arms clasped tightly around my neck, her nails digging into my skin almost painfully.

"Clarke." I whisper softly as her sobs slowly become silent.

"You're not dead." She says in a sigh of relief. My heart clenches and I squeeze her tighter, her muscles shaking with exhaustion. I rock her back in worth in a gentle rhythm and place a kiss to the top of her head.

"No, Im right here." I say stroking her arms up and down. I hear her sniff a few times and I know she is calming down, I knew it would all flood out eventually, if you dont let it out while your awake, it will take control and push itself out while your sleeping.

Nightmares take control and your unable to stop them, the darkening fear that you wont be able to wake up. Your biggest fears becoming a reality.

One my biggest fears is waiting for that day, when my body and brain wont be able to take the guilt and pressure this world has weighted down on me. slowly tearing away parts of my soul until only shards remain. The pieces of my soul I dont want or bear to keep, the darkest parts. Unleashed into nightmares that wont fade, with no door to run out of or no leaver to switch. An endless pit of darkness and despair, hurt and pain.

I feel Clarke move in my arms and soon she is facing me, her eyes bloodshot but a small smile peaking at the edges of her mouth, making her features glow like the sun slowly rising behind us. the bright oranges and yellows unlike any other thing on earth.

"Thank you." She says, her hands clasping one of mine, her fingers tracing patterns in my worn palm, blood seeming to stain it in invisible ink, the colour never fading from my eyes.

I reach up and cup her face, colour flowing to her cheeks at the feel of my touch. "You were so brave." I say remembering all she has done in the past few hours. Killing who she had too and sneaking into what we all only know now as another bunker that somehow survived all the mayhem we have been pulled through and out of in the last seven years. She was brave for venturing down to earth, she was brave for leading all one hundred of us.

She was brave for venturing off when she needed too, she was brave for finding Raven and patching every single one of us up, cleaning our wounds and mending our spirits. Building our small clearing into a working camp with weapons and supplies. She was brave for finding a way out of that god for saken mountain, and choosing which side she would fight for, whether it was right or not.

 _She was brave for trusting me..._

"You were just _as_ brave." She says back, her hand landing on my knee and he eyes locking with mine.

"Not long and then we will be back." I say thinking about Octavia, how far she has come.

 _"I'm_ not going back." She says and my heart sinks. Those worlds were said not me mere years ago and it was a time in my life where the pit inside of me seemed to be never ending and the darkness sickening.

"Clarke please." I go to say but she cuts me off. With a squeeze of my knee, her hand laying on top nicely.

"Madi, she's still out there alone Bellamy, Im going to bring her back." She says her voice stern and firm, like she wouldnt budge for the world. I nod in understanding.

"I'll come with you then." I say not wanting to leave her in the middle of the desert after what has just happened. I watch her head shake and I go to speak until she interjects.

"Bellamy, I need you to help her sister. Everyone will be very excited to be outside after six years, things need to be under control." She says with a knowing look. I look at her straight in the eyes, knowing I can usually read her like a picture book, but not this time.

"Promise you'll be back as soon as you find her." I say begging her not to leave and go off on her own, I cant bare losing her again.

"I promise". She says, as if I had faded out of the world I didnt notice her face moving closer to mine and before I know it, her rosy lips are on my cheek, planting a sweet kiss right were the original was placed. I wrap my arms around her back and pull her into my chest.

"Be safe." I whisper, the thought of losing her unbearable.

"I will." She says wrapping her arms around my neck, my noise pulling in her sent, not knowing the next time it will smell such a thing again.

 **~Clarke's POV~**

Such a simple thing as water can have so many uses.

Life is the main one, life cant be created without water, its the key to life and all its beings. Humans use the powerful liquid to power the machines inside their bodies, such a special liquid used much like petrol or gasoline, used to power a car.

Powering the human body and its muscles is very hard without water, that is what I am doing now. Dehydration affects the body slowly. You become tired and headaches seep in, your brain and all its tools seeking water, then as if someone has flicked a switch your limbs seem to turn off.

All of a sudden, your tired and unable to move. Luckily, Im not at that stage. Its only been a few hours and at my state I will reach my old home in less than a few hours, water and food hopefully waiting for me along with Madi. Her brown straight hair much like Octavias.

I keep my feet moving and pull my legs along and over a sand dune, the sand weighing down my libs and seeping into my boots as my feet move, the souls paper thin. But then I see it, the faint blurry green out line of my home in the distance. Its green leaves and green canopy in the distance.

Providing coolness and safety form the harsh outside world. Its cool springs and Becca's lab hidden inside the leaves.

I drag myself over the top of the dune and roll down, my face dragging against the millions of sand grains, their surface rough. I pull myself onto my knees then slowly my feet, my steps uneven and wobbly as I make my way towards the green blur ahead, the thought of Madi in my arms like a magnet pulling me towards the thing I want second most in the whole world, the other to be in Bellamy's arms.

-RFRC


	33. Chapter 33 - Clean Air

**~Clarkes POV~**

I stumble into the green, the escape from the sun relieving as I can feel my skin starting to heal already. The sun burning down on it for hours on end.

I look at my hands and smile as I find dirt covering them from falling to the ground in such a heap. The dirt finding its way under my fingernails and in the small lines of my skin, making the patterns almost magical and more unique to me. Confirming, or at least making me believe that I am the only person on earth with these patterns.

I move off the ground and stand under the canopy of leaves high above me, the sun above them cooking at the layers of their leaves. I start a slow walk and within a matter of seconds I know where I am. This is a very small island of green and I got to know it very well within the six years I choose to stay.

Every little rock stick and precious tree, all marked down and mapped within hundreds of sheets of paper stored safely in the rover. The rover that is now locked outside of the bunker with only Octavia knowing the location of the key.

I look up ahead and see small beds in the soft dirt. Ones that I know all too well, the small shape of a footprint comes into focus then many follow, leading off deeper into the green harshness of the small forest I used to live in.

I take a deep breath and start a slow jog off into the trees, following the foot prints that Madi has not bothered to hide like she would if she was running away from something. Using things such as logs or rocks to place her feet instead of the soft ground.

I follow the tracks deeper into the trees, Madis footprints guiding me through the long grass and maze of mossy stones as I look around at the green abys. The wild flowers and the same _poison sumac_ Monty had told us about on our fist precious days on earth.

When we would look at the forest with excitement and not fear and space with pity, not the want to return to safety. Our own small compartments with our rationed protein paste packets. When the air was savoured and precious, when it was considered rude to take deep breaths from the vents when you would woke up in the mornings. As in the night the Ark would reduce the oxygen consumption, giving every effort to survive.

Where now, down on earth. I find myself forgetting the _old_ rules but never forgetting the Ark itself, not the home I grew up on. The floating death trap sailing through space, not finding the meteors that would fly so close to the ship scary, or even the slightest bit terrifying that it could collide with the ship at anytime.

 _Ending all life as we knew it._

Children born in space not having the chance to even touch the earth soil. Waiting their whole lives to feel their toes run through sand and their feet in the water, the waves of a beach splash against the skin of their legs. The salt of the water mending the small scratches and bruises of landing on the _new_ planet.

Having their lungs _full_ of air, having the feeling of taking your fist real breath. All the ones before only _tastes_ of what the real thing would feel like, having the oxygen race through your blood and your body _craving_ more like it would be taken away.

The 100's first moments on earth were completely silent apart from the heaves and falls from their chests. I was one of them, I couldn't believe how it tasted in my mouth, not of leaves or water like I expected it too, but instead _freedom_.

The taste of a new beginning, a _new_ start with the people around me. I didn't expect to fall utterly _in love_ with the first boy that talked to me on the dropship only to have him break it again. But then mend it so fast.

Then I lost him just like that. Another man taken from me, taken by the world and the person who runs it. An _unknown god_ that is worshiped yet hated by all. A taker but a chooser of life, how I wonder some nights why he choose not to take me the first hundred times.

Why I wasn't the first one to swing across the river, why Jasper decided it was him who had to go and not me. Why Bellamy saved me that day, why he didn't let me fall and take the wrist band for himself. Take charge of the hundred and rule them to be better. Train them to be better warriors. Maybe we all could have survived if I had just fallen, gotten speared.

Why that fall from Mount Weather didn't kill me, why I didn't drown, why I wasn't used for bone marrow, why I didn't get hit by a stray bullet, why Roan didn't kill me when he had the chance, or Bellamy, or Murphy, or Jaha. So many people, so many missed bullets, wrong punches.

Why is it that I didn't stay that last month in my cell, rotting away?

Because, I choose to survive, until the last fight, the last hill, my last breath on this beautiful planet that is so breathtaking yet so cruel. I will live for the people I love, for Bellamy, for Madi. For the people, I have lost and loved, my mother, Lexa and Finn.

My father. That put never ending amounts of belief and treasure in me, that gave me the strength to let me love the people I wanted to love. Who gave me the strength to keep going, keep pushing through, plummeting through. The one who kept me walking those last miles, shouting those last words, keeping my eyes open those last seconds.

I look up and see the glint of a fire and stop in my tracks. It's a small fire, hardly any smoke is noticeable, and you almost can't hear the crack of the fire against the wood that Madi has thrown into the fire, its orange heat melting the fat of the animal she is cooking over the flames.

I bob down onto my knees in the bushes surrounding the small clearing Madi has chosen to stay over the past few days in the middle of the small island of green. I keep my eyes peeled for her grey beanie that somehow has survived all this time, its woollen fabric warm and soft to the touch.

Like I have been hit by a bullet I'm tackled to the ground and arms tied around my neck. I chuckle out a laugh and smile when I feel Madi's breath on my neck and her smile against my skin.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She whispers in my ear. Inside I break knowing that I had scared her into thinking I was dead.

"I wouldn't leave you, my little Nightblood." I say with a smile and teary eyes. I hold her flush against my chest, making sure she knows I'm here, and not in a pit somewhere yelling for help.

"What smells so good?" I ask and pull her of my chest slightly to get a better look at her. I watch her eyes light up and then a small smirk, one like Bellamy's plays onto her face.

"Squirrel, it's nearly done." She says before returning our hug, her arms tight around me. I squeeze her once then let go slightly so I can talk to her face to face.

"Madi, we can't stay here. I need you to pack your things then meet me back here in ten minutes, ok?" I ask knowing she is probably very confused. I watch her nod then get off of me before leading me over to the fire.

I watch her hurry around shoving small things into her bag, clothes and trinkets being most of the things being shoved into her bag. I remind her to pack her gun and canteen and soon she is ready. Her gun hidden at her belt under her jacket and her canteen and clothes stashed away in her bag.

She gives me a smile and I give her one back. I know she has questions and I promise myself I will answer them on the way back to the bunker. I take the time at Madi's camp to refile my canteen and wash my hands and face before taking the squirrel off the fire and giving it to Madi to eat.

If we want to make it to the bunker in the next day, we will both need our energy.

"Ready?" I ask hoping for a smile and big nod. Thankfully that's what I get and soon we are making our way back through the trees, Madi's hand wrapped in mine, one hold we will never break.

 **-RFRC**


	34. Chapter 34 - Blood Stains

**~Bellamys POV~**

It's just like Mount Weather. Having another weight on my chest, not knowing where she is or what is happening. Not knowing whether she is dead or lying in the sand face down, or with Madi sleeping under the stars.

I look to the Grounders up ahead, their foots prints in the sand marking the way as I keep my head down, my face away from the sun and the collar of my jacket pressed against the back of my neck, keeping it from burning and scorching like the earth itself.

It's when I feel a cool breeze rush up against me that I look up. The normal plain orange and sandy yellow of the world seeming to blur as my eyes focus on the green trim of a hillside. Our plan to originally go back to the bunker, but now seeing this, I dont think we want to travel the extra day.

The Grounders seeming to walk faster as the sight of small green bushes come into view, small desert plans littering the sand as we approach the hillside up ahead. I take a closer look at the top of the hill and see small funnels of smoke floating up into the air.

The bunker must have travelled there overnight, or maybe just important personnel, just the people they need. Builders and engineers to build living quarters for the rest of the earths population.

Every pair of hands needed to rebuild the world we are now on, even if new threats are now here with us, we will get through it. I know we will, or I might as well die trying.

Within a matter of hours we reach the top of the hill side, my last few steps testing my legs true strength as I pull myself to the top of the ledge, my hands scratched and sore.

I look up and catch the eyes or several Arkadian's sitting by fires and talking to one another. I nod to a fellow guardsman and walk over to a larger fire at the end of the line of burning piles of wood, Octavias back facing me and her body guards around her.

I clear my throat rather loudly making sure the sound is not carried away with the crack of the fire. She spins around in an instant and looks at me wide eyed.

"Never do that again." She says as she slams into my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck and her head next to mine.

"I promise." I say wrapping my arms around her, the marks on my arm starting to fade from the needles and my skin burnt red.

"What happened?" She asks confused yet almost scared, like she doesnt want to know what has happened over the past few days I havent seen her.

"I will tell everyone later, for now we need to find Kane and Jaha." I say, wanting to tell them all. I watch as she nods understandingly, until her face turns worried again and her eyes flicker desperately to each fire.

"Where's Clarke?" She asks, like shes afraid she has lost her again. I reach out and grab her shoulders and turn her to face me.

"She's safe, she has gone to get Madi and bring her here." I say giving her shoulders a quick squeeze. I watch her shoulders relax and her breaths become deeper.

"Should we go find the others?" I ask wanting to see Monty and Raven. She nods and walks off down a small incline to the left of us, into the trees. I watch as she disappears into the green undergrowth and I have to force my feet to move, I didnt notice the trees grew taller here.

I follow her through the dense layers of trees, some growing taller than others and small ferns covering the ground. I watch where she steps and try to follow, not stepping on any major plants or moss. Small birds flying through the branches and bugs crawling across tree bark.

Soon we open up into a large clearing, the grass evening out and the sun blinding me for a few precious seconds. Its when I see the glint of metal that I walk ahead blind until the structure blocks out the sun.

The dropship standing tall and strong in the middle of this forest. The looks of burnt wood in a crooked circle surrounding the metal death trap that brought us down to this beautiful planet.

"Welcome home." Says Octavia ahead of me, I give her a week smile and walk over a burnt piece of wood before entering the camp, pieces of old metal laying scattered in the grass, spear tips and pans broken and forgotten laying lonely alongside each other.

The memories of skinning rabbits and throwing axes against trees flooding back. The sickness that killed many, that made you bleed form the mouth and eyes. Lincolns blood being dripped slowly onto the metal panels inside the dropship, his hands bound and his legs chained.

Raven being shot and Murphy being hanged.

Where we fought the grounders for what we thought would be the final time, where I thought I had lost my sister and Clarke, their lives chosen to be taken, their hearts stopped and saved for later, the cruel worlds works.

Where we protected each other yet fought daily, where my first breaths on earth were taken, my first step onto the soil, the first time I saw my footprint imbedded in the rich soil. The rich and life-giving soil that covers this beautiful planet.

The soil that we have buried our friends in, the soil that now has the bones and blood of our enemies in it, coated and fixed in the red poison. The red poison that runs through my veins and forever will.

"Home." I whisper to myself. I have never had one, I would'nt consider the Ark my home, or Arkadia. The bunker was never my home, or Mount Weather.

I glance over to the dropship and watch as the tarp that would usually sway in a morning breeze is nowhere to be found, but instead burnt away and scorched. Turned into ash to be carried away with the rest of the deadly death wave, taking and claiming everything in its path.

It's when I hear the thumb of a limb leg echo on the metal panels of the dropship that I snap out of my small dream and lock eyes with Raven. I watch her face turn relieved yet angry as she hobbles over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank god you're ok." She says, squeezing my insides and filling them with needed warmth, but not enough that only she can provide.

"I'm Happy to see you too." I say squeezing her back tightly, liking the feeling of having her arms around me just like back on the Ark. Cold nights on the Ark turned into nights full of poker and drinking what was left of the illegal moonshine aboard.

Having the only blankets, we had covering our skinny shoulders and the bags under our eyes only growing. The never-ending doubt that we could die at any moment in time, an open air lock. A small leek or rupture in the ring, anything could kill us at any second.

"Where are the others?" I ask Raven letting go and letting my arms cross over my chest. She gives me an all knowing look of mockery and gestures me to follow her. She limps across the grass and into the dropship, her foot sliding on the ramp slightly before we enter the darkness of the metal home.

"Murphy is down there." She says pointing to a lifted panel in the floor, shuffling and clangs coming from bellow us. What sounds like the shifting of metal and the clang of footsteps on rotting metal.

"Monty is down there as well, and the others. There around here somewhere." Says Raven moving over to a panel ripped out of the wall. I watch as she picks up a small pair of tweezers and pulls at wires and circuits inside the panel. The colours reminding me of the wires and circuit boards we left on the Ark, unfinished space suits and flashlights.

"I was expecting everything to be gone." I say walking over to the basically untouched wires in front of me. The reds and greens standing out among the slivers and crusted blacks.

"This metal bucket survived re-entry to earth which was basically the same as the death wave hitting it, only radioactive." She says, her face a brick wall of concentration as she picks at more wires. Connecting each one carefully and grouping them together.

I look behind me and away from the wires and walk over to the open panel in the floor and loom down, darkness filling the space. I watch carefully as Murphys head peeks up through the gap with an electric torch in his hand, the light blinding me as I stare at it.

"Bellamy, your back." He says in a way I didnt expect him to, almost relieved, not frustrated but relieved. Like he is glad to see me instead of hearing the news that I was finally killed.

"Yeah, seems that way." I say as I watch him give a small smirk then look back down into the darkness around him.

"Want to come down?" Theres a lot more down here than you would think. He says tapping the floor I am standing on, looking down at him. I nod and he moves away slightly giving me room to jump down. The metal crunches when my feet hit it, the sound echoing and running through my bones.

I watch as light fills the bottom of the dropship, the yellow light bouncing off pieces of metal and small cups and pans. I move over to a crate and pull off the piece of tarp, most of the camps supplies that we couldnt carry on the day we put down here.

If any of us were to return, we would have supplies. I thought it would be all long gone, taken by Grounders or the Mountain Men, but obviously not.

Dust fills the air as I rip away the cloth, and weapons are revealed, the gleam of the metal reflecting off the light now hanging in the middle of the compartment under the floor. I run my hands over the small knives and axes until one catches my eye. I pull it out of the bottom of the crate, the yellow and black warning paint of the handle and the blade blended around as if to protect the knuckles.

I place in in my other hand and run my finger on the underside of the knife and a shiver runs down my spine, the feeling of the initials _J.M_ carved into the metal bringing back guilt and memories I buried with bodies I wanted to forget but knew I never would.

I place the knife in my hand and turn around and place it under the light, the blade slightly blunt but mostly clean, like someone had tried to scrape off all the blood off, trying to undo the things they had killed, skinned, cut with the knife.

I slip it into my back pocket and turn back around to the crate, all of a sudden seeming darker, knowing and realizing that more that one of these weapons have killed a person or thing. I dig to the bottom of the crate and stop again when my fingers rake over the handle of an axe, the axe head itself sharpened perfectly and the handle slightly bent. I pull it up through the other knives and spear tips and rest it in both my hands.

The axe I had built on my second day on earth, the one I threw at trees for days and broke Grounder traps with, kept at my belt at all times, and somehow it is now here, in my hands once again.

I take a deep breath and place it back in the box, moving on is a new way of healing, a new way of mending and I new way of discovering what else can help with the never ending, crushing pain that comes in waves of guilt and fear.

 **-RFRC**


	35. Chapter 35 - Still

**~Clarkes POV~**

Madi has been strong the entire time, she has kept up with me, her shoes clearly full of sand and her beanie now stashed away in her bag, the heat too much.

I look up ahead and see nothing but golden hills, their sandy grains lifting off the surface and floating through the air with the breeze that rolls over our backs. Madi is now beside me again after lagging behind me for a few minutes.

"How much further?" She asks, her voice dry from the lack of water she has had today. I will make sure to have her washed once we reach the dropship, the bunker not an option now. I realized as we were leaving Octavia would have sent out herself and a search party to the Dropship by now, maybe even taking Kane and Jaha with her. Leaving no one I can trust enough in the Bunker.

So we have set off towards the dropship, where Bellamy and the others are, including Raven and hopefully Kane.

"A day at the very most." I say not wanting to get her hopes up with the wrong estimated time, if I say hours she might assume one or two, almost half I expect it will take us, hopefully by dark we will reach the bottom of the crater the dropship sits in.

I take a look at Madi and I see she is fiddling with something in her hand. I watch carefully as the glass face reflects the desert sun off it and into Madi's eyes, making her squirm and move the watch face in a different direction. I look to the now dirt covered band and the shine of the silver buckle.

I stop dead in my tracks and look to Madi in shock. "Madi, where did you find that?" I ask trying not to make my voice break. I watch her eyes sparkle and she hands me the watch, her little fingers muddy and scratched.

"I found it under the seat of the rover, with some pictures of a pretty lady, there was other things as well but I didn't bother to look too carefully." She says. I lock eyes with her and the words slip out.

"What other things?" I ask wanting to know, wanting to trigger my memories into remembering the things I hid away for a reason. She looks to her feet and I watch her eyes come up and meet mine.

"There was a small knife, like the ones you told me doctors use." She says the scalpel covered in blood tearing through my mind. The one I used to end a life, end Finn's life. I look at her my eyes wide, it's not her fault its mine, I should have burned all of it.

"And the pictures?" I ask next, placing the watch around my wrist. Not wanting to lose something so precious in the sand.

"They were of a lady sleeping, drawn with the same charcoal that we get from fires. I thought it was really pretty." She says with a small smile knowing I am slightly upset. I smile back and squeeze out one last question.

"Was there anything else?" I ask, my voice breaking slightly as the words make their way into the air, our foot prints coming to a stop in the sand.

I watch her eyes flicker with excitement and I know what ever was left under that seat must have made Madi very excited.

"There were three other things." She says, a small smile playing on her face. I don't smile back but instead fake one. She has no idea what she is talking about, that the things she is describing to me have killed people or worse. She is so young, too young to be in this type of world. I smile back at her and nod, and she continues.

"I found a deer at first, well I thought it was a deer until I found the second head, I also found a metal bracelet, but much thicker than the ones we made back in our village. And this..." I watch as she reaches into the back pocket of her pants and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

The corners worn and Brown and the colours smudged and discoloured but still readable. All the lines, all the words, all the door codes, combos, rooms, waterpipes, entrances, air vents, passages. Everything scribbled down in the precious art pencils from Mount Weather.

The map I used to escape that dreaded mountain.

Madi reaches for my hand, still by my side and places it in hers opening my palm and placing the Map in it. I take it in my hand and stroke my fingers over the dried out page, the water soaked pages now dry, and have been for over a year.

"Is it the map?" She asks, hearing the stories and my yells in the night. I nod and run my fingers over the three words in the corner of the page.

 _ **GET TO BELLAMY**_

My motivation for the whole terror and pain they put us through, killing our friends and hurting the people I love. Jasper, Monty, Harper and myself, all have been through so, so much. And I'm so proud.

I look back at her and I see the sadness in her eyes. That Wristband she found, that is the only thing I have left connecting me to the 100, to everyone I started the first day of my life with, to the people I shared my first real breath with.

That deer, to the fist love of my life, my fist real kiss, my fist night alone, the first person I had truly trusted that wasn't my parents. The person I went through hell with and trudged through hell to see again.

Finn Collins

The person who killed the innocent, yet protected them too. Protected Octavia, me, Bellamy, everyone. Just like the survivor he was. Like he could have been.

 _He was the deer I saw that fist magical day._

 _They were the wristbands that keep us together._

 _That is the map that kept me going._

 _The knife that saved, yet killed._

 _Those drawings that shaped the way I saw her._

 _Silver ringed watches that reflected the night of the stars and the blue in my father's eyes._

And

 _That damn smirk, that said anything to zero a thousand words._

 **-RFRC**


	36. Chapter 36 - Over The Hill

**~Clarke's POV~**

"We should keep moving Madi." I say calmly as I fold the map and place it in my back pocket, the paper rough on my dry fingers.

"All those things, they weren't in the stories." She says her hands gripping the straps of her pack as we trudge through the hot sand.

"No, they weren't." I say my mind stuck on the items she described to me. We will have to go back and get the rover eventually. It was silly not to bring it, but it would be useless if we couldn't bring it into the crater of the dropship.

I will then be faced with the items under that seat.

"How much longer?" Asks Madi form beside me, her feet sinking in the sand.

"A little while yet." I say, sighing and looking ahead at the never ending sand dunes that now cover our once green earth.

"Is that it?" I hear Madi's voice say next to me and I nod with a smile looking down on her.

We have made it.

I watch her run ahead of me and towards the crater covered in small plants and ferns that remind me of our small valley.

"Come on Clarke!" She yells behind her as she races off into the sand. I take a deep breath and start a slow jog after her. Images of Bellamy and the rest of my friends filling my mind as my boots fill to the brim with the hot desert sand.

Soon we reach the bottom of the hill and I look up with Madi by my side. The top revealing the second Valley known to us on earth, a Valley that will let us survive here. That will get us through whatever we face next.

"It looked smaller from over there." She says pointing behind us off into the desert. I smile and look at the ground knowing that is something a child would say. There's only a few children left on this earth. I'm happy Madi is one of them.

"Be careful climbing." I say as I grab hold of the first boulder and climb on top of it looking down at Madi. I take her hand and pull her up before boosting her to the next ledge. Letting her climb the rest of the way. Helping and stopping when she needed it.

But soon we reach the top.

I stand there with her, looking down into the second Valley on earth. Gazing at the beautiful colours I once dreamed of seeing in real life. The way the blue reflected into my eyes when I was just a small girl reminded me of my father's eyes.

The soil reminds me of my mother's eyes.

Everything on earth is a gentle reminder of all the people we have lost.

"Skairipa..." Says Madi silently beside me looking off towards the fire pits ahead of us. I look up and see Octavia walking towards us, her sword and body guards behind her.

"And you must be Madi." Says Octavia gesturing for her body guards to leave. I watch as Madi looks up at her with wide eyes, like her favorite story time character has come to life. The men and women around the camp fires chat away as the night sky slowly consumes the hot heat of the sun.

"Octavia kom Skaikru." Says Octavia bowing to Madi. I watch as Madi nervously moves from foot to foot for Octavia to finish before quickly blurting out.

"Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru." She says with a wide smile back. I look to Octavia and give her a small smile and I watch her walk over to me giving Madi a quick smile.

"It's good to see you Clarke." She says hugging me tightly. "Bellamy is in the drop ship I'm sure you'll be able to find it." She says finally breaking our hug and looking back to Madi.

"You must be hungry, come with me." She says gesturing for Madi to follow her. I watch Madi look back to me and I nod and smile before watching her walk off with Octavia.

Now to go find Bellamy.

I make my way into the crater and down through the large trees and growing shrubs towards the orange glow in the middle of the forest. It has since fallen dark and stars are now visible in the sky, the reminder of where we were born. But will not die.

I hear laughs and voices from the clearing up ahead and I start a slow jog towards the hot flames of a fire. It's there that I see Bellamy laying on his back looking up at the stars and the rest of my friends laughing around a cracking fire.

I walk out of the tree line and I watch them all stop their conversation and freeze. I then lock eyes with Bellamy.

"Clarke?" He says almost relieved to see me. I nod and watch as he stands up and walks over to me, his arms spread wide. I run into them and drop my pack to the ground with a loud thud.

His arms wrap tightly around me, his warm embrace consuming as I breath in his earthy sent. Something I haven't appreciated enough.

"I'm so glad to see you." I say into his jacket, my voice slightly muffled. I hear him chuckle above me and I smile into the worn fabric.

"Happy to see you too Princess." He says into my hair, his voice so deep and familiar I feel at home. Princess rolling off his tongue in a way that makes my cheeks turn a bright red.

I feel him plant along kiss to the top of my head and I close my eyes squeezing him harder.

Suddenly everything seems to be ok.

 **-RFRC**


	37. Chapter 37 - Thanking You

**THIS ONES A GOODIE ;)**

 **~Bellamy's POV~**

I lay there with her, under the stars. Her head laying next to mine, our bodies a barley an arm length apart.

"I never thanked you." I whisper, everyone having gone inside the drop ship to sleep. I hear the dirt move next to me, the tiny specs of dirt the key to life on this dust filled planet.

"You didn't have to." I hear Clarke whisper back, the stars twinkling up above us. Octavia out of the bunker finally being able to see the stars for herself.

"Thank you Clarke. You saved us all." I say tilting my head to the side and catching her already looking at me, those big beautiful eyes catching me off guard every time I find a chance to gaze at them.

And then I see it, that beautiful smile.

"Thank you for surviving." She smiles back, those beautiful eyes flickering in the night of the fire and the cool light of the moon.

I smile at her and move my hand across the dirt until I find it stopping at hers in the middle. The soil under our fingernails and scraped across our palms. Our hands covered in scars and cuts that we will always remember. The same soil we picked up on our first days on earth, the same soil that has covered every inch of our bodies.

Now covering our hands is the same soil I slept on night one.

Now I sleep on the same soil all these years later.

I interwind our fingers and move my thumb back and forth over her hand. I watch her eyes shine and I feel my heart beat faster in my chest.

I take a deep breath and find it shaking in my chest as I watch the faint white mist float out into the air above me. It is getting cold and can feel the air getting heavier. Like Clarke can read my mind I feel her squeeze my hand and soon I feel her body pressed up next to mine.

I move my arm around under Clarke's head and feel her place her head on my shoulder and hand on my chest.

"We needed you up there." I whisper, her hot breath moving through the fabric of my t-shirt and against my skin.

I feel her exhale and stretch out her legs, her boots rubbing against mine. "I needed you down here with me." She whispers back, her arm laying lazily over my torso. I gaze up through the leaves of the forest, the hole that was caused by the drop ship landing almost regrown.

"Just me?" I ask looking down to the top of her head. My fingers grazing across her shoulder.

We stay quite and still for a few seconds and then her voice breaks the silence.

"sometimes..." She says and I look down at her. I watch as she slowly looks up at me and I raise an eyebrow down at her. I watch a small smirk slide across her face and I smirk back.

"Most of the time." She admits with a grin. I smile down at her and bring her up to kiss her forehead. I feel the tingle on my lips as they make contact with her skin. Where still now, my head resting on top of hers as we sit gazing up at the sky.

Minutes go by.

Maybe hours.

And then when I think my eyelids might drop, when I think sleep might take me away. I feel Clarke shift next to me, she places her whole head on my chest and wraps her arms around my torso. I hold her tight our legs tangled in a mess on the ground.

The fire now only a dim glow as we lie on the ground together.

"Clarke?" I whisper and I receive a squeeze and a small moan in response.

"Yeah?" She asks holding her head up and looking at me from my chest.

Everything is so quite and I'm scared to speak.

"I think I'm in love with you." I whisper into the night air.

Something chirps in the distance and i shut my eyes again.

Clarke's hand moves away from my chest and I feel a tingle in my gut, not the good kind but the kind that mixes with the guilt of hurting someone you love. The type I felt when I had to say goodbye to Octavia over that damned radio.

The type I felt for Clarke when she couldn't say goodbye to her own mother.

But then her soft hand touches my cheek.

I sit up slowly and meet her eyes and all I see is love. The purist and rawest form.

I place my hand on her thigh and she doesn't even flinch, she just stares at me, her hand placed softly on my cheek. But then she leans in and before I know it her lips are against mine.

It's like fireworks, like the explosions in Mount Weather. But these are more than that. Instead of fire its passion and instead of destruction it's love.

Her lips fit perfectly on mine, and my hands belong at her waste. It's like we are made for each other. We move perfectly together and before long she's sitting perfectly in my lap, my hand steadying her on her lower back and the other on her shoulder and neck.

Our lips move slowly at first, mine against hers. But as the minutes passes and I began to want her more it was like I knew exactly what to do. Not like with other girls, with Clarke it is a different kind of instinct.

I bite down on her lip ever so lightly and she tugs at my hair in return. I smirk into the kiss and she pulls away and grins.

"Jackass." She says with a smile, her eyes black. I smile at her with awe before pulling her back into my chest and crashing my lips onto hers. I go to deepen the kiss but she pulls away again and softly starts kissing my neck.

"Tease." I mutter under my breath as she continues down to my collar bone then back up to my neck then cheek. Then finally my lips. She plants a soft kiss there and looks back at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Bellamy Blake." She says.

 **I DID IT! THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **-RFRC**


	38. Chapter 38 - A Crate Full

**~Clarke's POV~**

At some point last night, we fell asleep. Our legs tangled and my chest sprawled across his. Fingers grasped together tightly and soil covering our clothes.

It was only when the sun came crashing through the light green canopy that I was woken by the soft kiss of Bellamy's lip against mine. And it was then that for the first time in a long time I forgot everything but him.

I forgot about all the hate and anger I have for myself, I forgot about the ache of hunger in my stomach. I forgot about the guilt.

"Good morning." I hear him say his voice husky as I sit up and place a gentle kiss to his lips in return. Their plump redness making me smile as I hold his cheek in my hands.

"Good morning." I say back with a smile as I trace a finger down his jaw, his stubble tickling my finger. I gaze into those beautiful eyes of his and I'm afraid I might get lost as he stares back at me.

"Hungry?" He asks, and I nod eagerly at the mention of food. I see him smirk at me and I smile back getting off his chest and standing up, I extend my hand and he takes it. I pull him up and we make our way over to the dropship.

Our feet land on the newly grown grass and I gaze in awe at the flowers covering our new found home. Madi no doubt is already awake, if she hasn't already she will be looking for this place, it's only a matter of time before she can see the thing that brought us all down here.

I walk into the dropship first, Bellamy not too far behind, we are immediately met with a sleeping Murphy slouched up against one of the metal walls. An empty cup beside him and the latch to the bottom of the drop ship still open. The bottom floor a mess of blankets and tarps we didn't know we would come back for.

"I will wake the others." I say as I glance at Bellamy. Finding his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. He nods at me and I walk to the ladder climbing up to the second floor. I see the remainder of the 100 bundled together against walls and creates. Covered in blankets.

Bellow I can hear Bellamy and Murphy talking and the sound of metal against metal. I peer down the shaft and see Bellamy shifting the metal hatch away from the entrance and against the wall. The abbs I know are hidden under his jacket and shirt flexing through the fabric.

I walk over to Raven, surprised she was able to make it up the ladder. I smile and walk over shaking her shoulder lightly. She gives me a groan and tries to swipe away my hand but eventually opens her eyes.

"Good morning." I say helping her to her feet. She gives me a smile and rakes her hand over her head smoothing out her hair.

"Good morning to you too." She says with a half yawn stretching her arms up to the ceiling before glancing around at the others.

Against the other walls lay, Monty and Harper resting in each other's laps. Little smiles showing through their sleepy faces. Against a crate sleeps Emori wrapped in two orange blankets.

I glance at the bright orange material and then at the remaining seats and belts strapped to the walls around us. This whole ship just a subtle reminder of the innocent people we were all those years ago. I try to remember the first breath of air I took. The first _real_ breath.

The way I could almost taste the trees in the air. Where as on the Ark we could taste the metal that drifted through the oxygen supply and the smell of antiseptic everywhere we would turn.

Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream. That I will wake up at any second and find myself back in my cell. With the charcoal drawings around me painting the walls.

But then something happens like the death of the friend. A death by my hand. But the guilt and hatred for myself remind me that this is all real. For the people like Bellamy I pray every day I won't wake up from this dream.

Because without them this would be a nightmare.

I look behind me and see a stirring Miller leaning slouched against the metal wall. His guards uniform covering his shoulders and chest.

"Miller." I go up to him and slightly shake his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and a sleepy smile curves on his lips.

"Hey Clarke." He says getting to his feet. I hug him tightly and pat his back slightly. Happy to see him here with us.

I look behind me and see Raven and Emori waking Monty and Harper and I make my way back down the ladder and towards Bellamy. My stomach swells at just the thought of him now. In a world with so much hurt and suffering I never though I could find someone I could love again.

I am so grateful for Lexa and for Finn. The taught me how to love.

I step down the last rung and land with a clang on the metal of the dropship, The crates and boxes littering the floor shaking slightly.

"Watch it." I hear a voice from under me, I peer across the room and see the metal tile where Bellamy and Murphy have slipped under the floor. I walk over and peer down into the darkness before slipping down feet first.

"Bellamy?" I ask into the darkness. I few seconds pass with no answer and I start to panic before a hear a flick deep in the dark.

Light blinds me and I stumble back into a wall I don't remember being there. That is until I feel the wall latch around me with strong arms. I kick at the shins of the person behind me and reach into the darkness.

My heart beats a hundred miles an hour as I find what I hope is the handle of a sword in the dark. I hold it out in front of me and several more lights flash on at once. My breath comes out in gasps as I panic.

But then I see his damn smirk and my fear turns to anger.

"She's got that killer instinct." Says a voice behind me and I spin around to see a giddy Murphy leaning up against a stack of crates. A black flashlight in his hand. I glare at him and turn back to Bellamy.

"Not funny." I mumble shoving the sword back into the crate I found it in. He walks up to me with a small glint in his eye and all that anger I had seems to disappear like fog. I smile up at him and his hands land on my shoulders.

I place my hands on his forearms and smile at up him as he smirks down on me. He bends down placing a loving kiss to my fore head. I close my eyes and live in the feeling of having his lips linger on my forehead.

"Ok love birds enough if enough." Says Murphy from behind us. I manage a stiff laugh but turn back to Bellamy his thumb stroking my cheek.

"My Princess." He mumbles under his breath. His husky voice rattling my bones as he pulls me in by the waist and into a hug. His arms wrapping around me protectively. I smile as that word bounces off the walls of my skull and finds its way to my heart.

 _Princess_

 **-RFRC**


	39. Chapter 39 - Deeper

**~Bellamy's POV~**

"Now that we are all here." Says Octavia from across from me. The fire pit around us burning the wood we managed to salvage from the dessert.

The last few hours we gathered the remaining weapons and supplies from the drop ship and carried them up to the top of the crater with the rest of the Grounders and Skaikru. We decided we would meet to discus the new threat looming bellow us. With only Clarke and the other Grounders knowing the location and what is exactly down there.

"Bellamy and Clarke, explain." She says. The rest of the Grounders that served her in the bunker standing around her now. Kane stands off to the side, his eyes caught in the flames, watching them flicker back and forth.

Clarke was't the only one to loose Abby.

"The bunker we found didn't resemble Mount Weather." I say looking to Clarke next to me, her eyes lost on the group around us. I take breath and continue talking knowing she will speak soon.

"From what I saw it looked like a prison." I say my eyes scanning each group member individually. The fire cracks and I watch the log fall to pieces in the hot flames.

"All the corridors and rooms were white, the population wore the same clothes. No guns. They sued the same technology we used on the ark. Only two floors allowed for 'general population'. The rest where restricted." I hear Clarke say from beside me. I nod in agreement and I see the group understand.

"Do they know how to get to the surface?" Asks Octavia next and it seems even the fire goes silent. I look to Clarke and she nods. I take another deep breath.

"While I was captured they look my blood much like Mount Weather. Syringes of it on the hour, not like how they used us for harvest in Mount Weather. It was like they didn't know it was possible to live on the surface." I say and I then look to Clarke.

"They might have your blood but unless their how population has the same blood type I doubt they will be able to use it." Says Octavia. He sword poking the hot flames at our feet.

"Then they are no threat." Says a Grounder to my left. His mask covering half his face casting gloomy shadows on ground.

"I say we let them be." Says another, a woman this time holding a staff in her right hand, feathers and shells hanging from the wood. I watch Kane this time, his eyes locked on the fire.

"They have Nightblood."

The group falls silent and all eyes land on Clarke. I watch her carefully as her fingers rub over her forearm and I see the small bruise on her pale skin.

"Then it's settled." Says Octavia. I watch her stab her sword into the flames one final time before looking to the rest of us. Her eyes glinting with that type of light I know only she has. That flame that burns inside a true leader.

She's a fighter.

"We will be the first to attack. Assuming they are descendants from the first Grounders they know what their earth used to look like. They don't know what it looks like now." We all look at her. Her sword now rests at her side and I tense.

"Octavia-" I am cut off by a deathly glare and I shut my mouth as she continues.

"We are stronger than ever. We finally have the ground to ourselves. This land is ours now. No one will take it from us." She yells and the Grounders around us erupt into applause and yells.

I look to Clarke and Kane. We are the only ones not clapping.

We are the only ones thinking straight.

"You are going to kill hundreds, maybe thousands on innocent people?" Asks Kane once the cheering and yelling dies down. We all look to him then back to Octavia. I watch her eyes flash red and her cheeks go a shade brighter. One to match the colour of the flames.

"Kane of Skaikru-" She goes to say but she is cut off by him. His eyes raise form the flames of the fire and stare straight into Octavia's fierce ones.

"Indra would be ashamed."

My fists clench. I stare at Kane and go to say something but I feel fingers rest on one of my clenched fists. I glace towards Clarke and find her hand on mine. I open my hand and she rests hers inside mine.

"Indra would want what is right for her people!" Octavia yells at him. I watch Kane wince and I know there is no way he will win this fight. The flames are no match for the fire burning inside of Octavia as she sneers back at Kane.

"You are dismissed." She mutters. Storming off towards one of the other smaller fires in the distance. Small tents built out of the tarp we carried from the drop ship scattered around the edge of the crater.

I look over to Kane and I see him wondering over. As he gets closer I see the blue bags under his eyes and pity him slightly. I then notice how strong Clarke has been. She has lost her Mother and nearly Madi. But here she is.

"They can't do this." Says Kane looking up at us. His hair tied back loosely and his beard a mess. I watch Clarke stare at him and I know she is thinking the same thing.

"As much as I think it is wrong-" She goes to stay but I stop her.

"You can't seriously be considering this... Can you?" I ask her, looking at Kane for support as I cross my arms over my chest. I watch her eyes move from mine to the ground and my heart sinks.

We stand in silence, the only sound the fire crackling away. The sun nearly set as the moon comes into view above us.

"We came to earth. We tried peace. We got out people killed." She says her face firm as images flash through my mind of mere children being impaled. Boys being carried into camp, retrieved from Grounder traps. The gashes and wounds on them unfixable.

"We tried peace again with the Mountain Men." She says next her face a cold façade as the life from her fades like the sun behind us. "More of us where killed. Harper was tortured."

She reminds me of Harper running into my arms, her legs bleeding and face scratched. Monty being caged and Jasper loosing the one he loved.

Just when I think she is done. She opens another door that took me years to close.

"We tried peace with Ali." I watch as she blinks rapidly and looks to Kane. "We lost more than the first time." She says her voice quite.

It takes all of me not to reach out and hold her to my chest. It takes all of me not to take her way from here. Kiss her lips, tell her it is going to be alright.

"We tried to make peace for the Bunker." She says her voice breaking. I watch as tear slides down her face and I see the pain in her eyes. Then I look to Kane and see that same pain.

"We lost my mom."

 **The last Chapter is coming.**

 **-RFRC**


	40. Chapter 40 - Old Sayings

**~Clarkes POV~**

It has been a week since we met around that camp fire.

It has been a very long week.

A week of loading supplies. A week of retrieving the rover from the Valley. A week of convincing, of distracting, of hurt.

Octavia is going ahead with her plan and there is no way of stopping her. She truly believes this will work, that this will bring peace. That we will all live happily. What she is thinking won't happen. Those who want to kill, will kill.

Those who won't. Will hesitate, that is when they will be killed.

Bellamy and I have been preparing Madi, Bellamy has shown her how to work his pistol and some of the heavier automatic weapons. I have shown Raven a few tricks with a sword, not being as experienced as I want to be, but I taught her what I know.

Monty has built several explosives by hand with the help of Raven using the last of the rocket fuel found at the bottom of the drop ships fuel tanks. The C4's they have made will be what is getting us into the bunker.

Supplies have been rationed and day by day an army is being built. Tomorrow we put it to test.

"Hit harder, use your weight." I say to Raven as she hops towards me, the sword in her hands slamming against mine as I block her hit and strike at her. She gives me a smirk and responds tired.

"A gun is more my style." She says her sword missing mine and slicing down at my feet. I wait for her to catch her breath before striking her again, watching her block. Her hands moving up the blade wanting to hold it on either end.

"This isn't working." She says stumbling backwards in the dirt and letting my blade fall. I sigh and wipe my forehead, my palms sweaty and eyes stinging from the afternoon sun.

"Your right." I say sighing sliding one of the many swords we found into the belt of my pants. "I will find you a pistol." I say knowing Bellamy will have one spare. I look up to Raven and catch her smiling at me with a glint in her eye.

I raise an eyebrow at her and I watch her smile grow.

"You where thinking about him weren't you?" She teases walking towards me her leg catching dirt against her boot. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks and duck away from Raven. Her smile only getting bigger.

"Clarke is there something you want to tell me?" She asks her grin contagious as I feel a smile break through and across my face. I feel the blush land at my cheeks and I cover my face.

"Clarke Griffin did you and Bellamy Blake –" I cut her off and shout with a grin I can't contain, spreading like a wild fire across my body.

"NO! It was just a kiss." I say with a chuckle. I see her shake her head and laugh before looking up towards me.

"Just a kiss eh?" She says winking at me. I cringe and smack her hands away as she tries to take them away from my bright red cheeks. I laugh slightly a how ridiculous she is being and walk over to her, both of us making our way back to camp.

"You know-"

A gun shot rings through the air and we stop in our tracks. I stare at Raven and we assume it's a misfire until another crack rips through the air.

"Go." She tells me, and I do. I sprint up the hill away from Raven and up towards the craters edge. People gather in large groups surrounding what I can only assume is a person in the middle. As I dodge trees and leap over logs, the soft earth sinking bellow my feet as I follow the sounds of gun fire.

I make my way to the top of the crater. I see the crowd ahead of me and run up to it. I push my way through the crowd and freeze once I see Kane with a gun pointed straight at Octavia.

My heart stops and my breath comes out cold.

"Octavia-"

I hear a yell across the other side of the group from me and I move to see Bellamy, a gun in his hand and Madi by his side. Her own pistol in her hand. I catch her eye and gesture to put the weapon way.

She does as I say, and I see her slip it into the waistband of her pants. I watch her elbow Bellamy slightly and point to me. I watch his eyes scan the crowd around me until his eyes meet mine. I can see his shoulders relax slightly and I start to breath again.

I then turn my attention back to Kane.

"Kane lower your weapon." Octavia says in hopes of distracting him. I watch him shake his head, but no words leave his mouth. He only stares at Octavia now. His expression blank.

My heart aches as I see his fingers move on the trigger. I then see Bellamy.

He races towards Kane and I scream out, running towards Bellamy. He will get himself killed. Kane doesn't know what he's doing.

The next few seconds happen in slow motion, the earth stops turning. My heart stops beating.

Kane spins and aims the gun at Bellamy.

"KANE NO!" I scream as the gun is fired. The bullet somewhere in the air. So I dive for Bellamy. I leap from my place on the ground and collide into his side planting us both on the ground. My chest slams into his and all the air leaves my lungs. I gasp and suck in air, my chest a dull ache compared to the clenching of my heart.

I roll off Bellamy and pat him down staring at him. "Where-" I stutter looking for a bullet wound, a scratch anything. But there isn't. He is fine.

I saved him.

He's safe.

I look over at Kane and see him lying on the ground, the crowd has started to cheer, and I hear Octavia's yells in the background, but I ignore them. I move across the ground and over to Kane. I then see the second person lying among us.

Madi.

Blood.

No.

I cry out loud as I crawl over to Madi, her small body so tiny in mine as I hold her to my chest. Her braided hair and dreadlocks covering her face and I wipe them out the way. I see her pale cheeks and light pink lips.

"Madi..." I sob as I hold her face in my arms. Her body limp against mine. Tears flow freely down my face now and I sob into her chest. How could I have let this happen. I should have protected her. I promised her that.

I promised no one would hurt her.

"Clarke." I hear her whisper and my head shoots up to cradle her face. I smile through my tears and I see one fall to her cheek.

"Clarke, I'm going to be ok." She mutters, her hand coming up to wipe away my tears. I see the light in her eyes and more tears swell in the back of mine. The whole in my heart opening more as i watch her eyes search mine. My smile failing me as I see the blood covering her hands. I then glance to her chest and her arms.

No blood.

"Madi..." I trail off in sobs as I look to her leg. I sigh in relief and smile into the sky. I hear her laugh weakly in my arms and I hug her tighter.

"Its only your leg." I sigh in relief and I hear her laugh into my neck.

"You told me if I were ever to be shot it better be in the leg." She says smiling. I laugh with her and smile as I hear foot steps behind me. Bellamy falls onto the dirt onto the other side of Madi and I see his eyes dart all over her body. His hands moving her jacket aside, searching for the wound.

"It's only my leg." Madi says weakly smiling up at him. I watch the fear drain from his face and he gives me a relived smile.

"I've got you Madi, lest go find a doctor." He says smiling at me. I nod at him. It takes everything inside of me not to go with them but I know I must stay. I look behind me and to Kane, a heap on the ground.

His hands shake, and I walk over. My red eyes swollen and my tear stained cheeks red. I sit down beside him and hold his hands in mine. His eyes open and find mine. I watch him sit up slowly and I see the regret, the guilt. Every emotion I think he can hold within him drain out.

"I'm. I'm-" He stutters and I shake my head, he can't apologize, it's not his fault. I watch his head shake and his hands begin to tremble again.

"Clarke she was everything." He whispers. I nod my head and place my head on his shoulder, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders.

"You need to rest Kane." I whisper to him as his tears soak my jacket. I my heart warms when his arms move up my back and hug me back. The only other father figure I have, being supported by the person he should be strong for.

"She will not die in vain." He whispers, and I nod my head.

"No, she won't."

Here we are.

Monty's C4's are positioned on the entrance to the bunker. The metal door sealed shut from the inside. My hand is linked with Bellamy's and my heart is beating that same steady beat it always will.

I look up to Bellamy and see the concern written in lines across his face. I squeeze his hand in reassurance and we wait for directions. I have a pistol at my waist, another in my hand and a single knife at my belt.

Octavia and the rest of the army are positioned behind the first sand dune blocking us from the explosion. Monty is standing next to her, the detonator in his hand.

Beside me stands Raven, followed by Murphy and Harper. On Bellamy's side stands Kane, the bags under his eyes gone and the slump in his shoulders vanished. Beside him stands Miller and Emori.

I watch a Grounder in the front line, and follow him as he stands next to Octavia. The desert is quiet now, nothing can be heard but our breathing as we stand here still, waiting for the destination.

"For my Kru, Commander." He says standing next to Octavia ready to fight. Sword in his hand pointed towards the bunker.

The sand goes still. The world falls quite.

"For Bryan." Says Miller. His voice humming through the air.

"For Wick." Whisper's Raven, her eyes locked on the steel door ahead of her.

"For Jasper." Says Monty his voice calm as he looks down to the detonator in his hand.

"For Abby." Says Kane, his face looking up to the sky, the clouds dancing high above us.

"For Maya." Mutters Harper shaking her head slightly at the ground.

I look to Bellamy next to me and he looks down to me. I squeeze his hand and think to myself in my mind.

 _For Lexa_

 _For Finn_

"For Lincoln." Says Octavia. Her voice calm and hand on her sword.

 _For my Father_

 _For my Mother_

"For you." I whisper up to Bellamy. I watch his eyes turn glassy and I smile weakly. Tears brewing behind my already sore eyes.

"For you Clarke Griffin." He says back raising my hand and kissing it.

I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back one last time.

Monty's thumb hovers over the detonator. Octavia raises her first into the air.

And when she lowers it.

Sparks fly. The bunker door opens. Smoke filling the air.

Battle cry's fill the air.

 **Thank you all for reading. Thank you for pulling through. Thank you for following.** **Lots of love.**

 _ **Also all my other stories most of them Marvel and The 100 are on my Wattpad**_

 _ **Wattpad: -RFRC-**_

 **One last time**

 **-RFRC**


	41. End

First off all I would like to thank you all.

For your patience and your kindness towards me while I have been writing this story.

Needless to say I have stopped and started numerous times and I can only blame myself for that, because I know myself how annoying it is to leave an unfinished story because there are no more chapters left to read and the another has given up.

If you want to read anymore of my work please visit my Wattpad at: -RFRC-

I post lots of other stories on there that aren't already on here.

Thank you all once again.

-RFRC


End file.
